Frantic Week
by Airenee
Summary: Side story from Return to Hoenn. Ruby and Sapphire are still getting used to their relationship. One weekend, Wally comes back to visit. He wants Ruby to hang out with him and catch up, so Sapphire decides to go elsewhere for the time-being but the place she chose isn't what it seems. What will happen to her there? Rated T for Safety! Special chapter for other pokedex holders.
1. A Sweet Friday

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A Sweet Friday**

* * *

It was barely a half a month since Ruby confessed his feelings for Sapphire. As they expected, news about their relationship traveled fast, much to the disliking of the two. Their parents keep giving them suggestive looks and their families seem to be much closer than ever. It was embarrassing and awkward. Their mentors, Wallace and Winona were thrilled and sent several congratulatory flowers and cards, almost suffocating their rooms with the aroma of roses.

The hot topic even reached other regions like Kanto and Johto. Though Sapphire and Ruby never knew how it managed to. Their seniors were happy to hear the news but not as happy as Blue. She was so ecstatic that she even traveled all the way to Hoenn to congratulate them personally and for some strange reason dragged Silver and Green along with her. They went to a famous night spot in Mauville where Blue held a small celebratory party but it was more like she celebrated in their behalf. The situation was extremely uncomfortable for the rest. They went along until Blue passed out from drinking. Green had to carry her and Silver apologized in her place. That was one night in Ruby-Sapphire's relationship they kinda wished not to experience again.

The past few days were hectic. The only refuge they found was at their shared secret base. The short afternoons they spent at the cavern helped them to relax and cope with the ways things were going.

* * *

One mid-afternoon, Sapphire was on her way to the secret base to meet up with Ruby. The fresh forest air was very refreshing compared to being smothered back at her house. The faint smell of flora still lingered on her clothes as she swung from tree to tree.

Seconds after she landed on a branch, Sapphire heard rustling noises. Her azure eyes widened as she spotted a figure trudging through the lush vegetation below her. A white cloth was poking out of the dense leaves. Her mouth curved into a wide toothy grin. She knew all too well who it was.

"Damn it. Doesn't this forest ever stop growing?" Ruby was having a hard time moving through the thick foliage of the shrubs without getting his clothes too dirty. The damp grassy smell contrasted with the strong aromatic scent of the roses his master had delivered to both him and Sapphire, earlier that morning. Ruby loved flowers especially roses but for once he thought too much of a good thing was bad. He gave a heavy sigh as he pushed through another wall of leaves, only to be jumped by a brown-haired girl.

"Hi yah Ruby!"

"Gah!" Ruby jolted back and fell, back first into the moist forest floor.

* * *

Several minutes later at the secret base….

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Sapphire was sitting on a cushy bean bag chair, impatiently waiting for Ruby to finish changing into new clothes after he got covered in dirt and dead leaves. Luckily he had spare clothing in his personal saloon.

"I heard you. But next time could you be more subtle?" Ruby came out of the room while adjusting his white beanie.

"Subtle?" Sapphire didn't know what that meant. She gave an inquisitive look to Ruby. The boy stared back at her, understanding the situation.

"Subtle, meaning delicate…" Ruby explained.

Sapphire suddenly grew annoyed. "Well, sor-ry if I'm not 'subtle' enough for ya!" She crossed her arms and turned away, sulking.

Ruby sighed. He knew Sapphire could be a little short-tempered especially about her unfeminine side. But he also knew how to deal with it. A sly smile grew on his face. He came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, making her flinch and flustered.

"Ruby!" Sapphire tried to squirm free but lost the will after hearing Ruby's soft laughter.

"What's wrong? Should be more subtle?" He teased.

Sapphire sat still, unable to reply to his sarcastic question. Everything was suddenly quiet. She could feel Ruby's even breaths down her neck, making the hair on her skin stand on end. His gentle arms wrapped around her waist and arms as they listened to each other's heartbeat. The air around them felt warm and soothing. These were the times they relished, away from unwanted attention.

Sapphire glimpsed sideways, curious about Ruby's reaction in that moment. His face was tranquil as if he was contented having her in his arms. All of a sudden his crimson eyes met her glance. He chuckled faintly and rested his head on her shoulder, almost touching her face. His embrace grew a little tighter. Sapphire could tell where this was going. She shyly turned her head towards him. Ruby's smile widened as his head faced hers as well. Their lips were mere inches apart with the gap gradually getting shorter.

In a split second, the sound of the pokegear, ringing, echoed in the cavern and completely ruined the mood. Both their faces darkened. Ruby gave a heavy exasperated sigh as he released his grip and stood up to pick up the pokegear. Sapphire felt disappointed but at the same time relieved that she could finally breathe easy.

Ruby grumbled as he pulled out the pokegear from his bag and pressed the answer button.

"Ruby? Gabby here!" A cheerful voice came from the other line. "I need your opinion on the headline. 'A romance blossoms between the two young saviors of Hoenn' or 'the saviors of Hoenn: a love story.' A little too cliché?"

After a short silent pause, Ruby ended the call. But before he could return the pokegear back to his backpack, it rang again. He had the sudden urge to crush the phone like his dad but held back.

"Hello?" Ruby tried to make his voice sound less angry than he really is.

"Hey, Ruby! It's been a while." A familiar voice answered back at him.

Ruby's anger suddenly dispersed and replaced with nostalgia. "Wally? Is that you?"

"You bet! I'm coming home to Petalburg City for the weekend. I was hoping you'd come over so we could catch up." Wally sounded eager and enthusiastic. They never really had a good conversation ever since Wally returned Ruru and went on his pokemon journey. Ruby thought it would be nice to see him again after all that time. Plus, he sounded really energetic. Ruby wanted to see how much he had changed compared to the sickly boy he first encountered in the forest.

Sapphire was staring at Ruby as he continued his conversation. She could only bits and pieces but not enough to conclude what the talk was about. All she could tell was that he seemed happy talking to whoever was on the phone. Part of her was hoping it wasn't a girl. She was all too familiar with her uncontrollable feelings of jealousy.

After the call ended, Ruby returned the pokegear to his backpack and came back to Sapphire's side with a smile plastered on his face. Sapphire wanted to know who he was talking to and why he looks so happy. Jealousy was building up but she told herself not to snap or jump to conclusions.

Sapphire bit her lip and looked over Ruby who sat placidly beside her. "So who was it?"

"Hmm?"Ruby glanced back at her and stretched his arms."Don't worry about it. It was just a friend." He said as he casually lay on the cozy mat with the smile not leaving his face.

Sapphire found his answer unsettling. The way he just shrugs off little details always made her anxious but she didn't want to tell him. She was afraid of what he would think of her.

Ruby was observing her expression. The smile on his face vanished. He knew there was something wrong. Even though she tries to hide it, the melancholy in her ocean blue eyes was visible and her unusual silence meant something was troubling her. Ruby sat up and changed position. He leaned on the bean bag chair that Sapphire was sitting on and rested his head on the side of her leg.

Sapphire could feel the lightweight against her side and the soft texture of his white hat. Her uneasiness gradually faded. She gave a relieved sigh and smiled. _What was I worrying about? Ruby wouldn't look at another girl because he's my… b-bo-_

The word made her blush. She knew they were officially a couple but the sheer reminder of what he is to her felt overwhelming. Her heart beat uncontrollably. She was getting really nervous.

Ruby felt the atmosphere shift into a sort of tenseness. He glanced up and saw Sapphire's blushing face looking at the ground in front of her. She seemed stiff as she fidgeting with her hands. He didn't expect the simple action of leaning against her would make her so flustered. He laughed under his breath. He thought it was adorable.

"Saph…" Ruby calmly called out to her. Sapphire glanced sideways and saw his hand gesturing her.

"I have something to tell you.' He added. His voice sounded happy.

Sapphire nervousness changed into a bit of irritation. "No way! I'm not fallin' for that! Ya can stop with the trick kisses. It ain't gonna work." Then she crossed her arms and turned away from him. She had gotten used to Ruby's cunning little displays of affection. It was not like she didn't like it but the nerves and stress that comes after was too much for her.

Ruby felt really disappointed and let out a heavy sigh. But then another idea struck him. He smiled. "I'll be hanging out with a friend this weekend so I won't be able to spend some time here."

His words caught Sapphire's attention. Her agitation grew but for a different reason. She turned back to him with an annoyed expression. "Who is it?!" Her desire to find out couldn't restrain the jealousy that was building up. Sapphire didn't notice herself being dragged by her emotions.

Ruby remained calm at the angry tone of her voice. "I said it's just a friend." He turned to face her with a sly grin. "Why? Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, I do!" Sapphire leaned closer and almost shouted in his face.

Ruby didn't flinch. He continued to smile. "I'll tell you but…"

Sapphire had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. She growled under her breath as her face grew pink.

This time, Ruby absolutely didn't want any more interruptions. He stood up and leaned towards her. His hand gently cupped her bright red cheek. Sapphire trembled a bit at his touch but his soft caress calmed her. She closed her eyes and Ruby pressed his lips against hers. A sudden surge ran through her body as warm feeling enveloped the atmosphere. Ruby's hand gradually moved to the back of Sapphire's neck. It made temperature rise. Ruby pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The sensation almost felt like heat from a flame.

When they parted, their gaze never left each other's eyes. Sapphire smiled sheepishly at him, with fangs sticking out. The redness around her face was reduced to the areas near her nose and cheeks. Ruby smiled back, contentedly.

All of a sudden, he felt he had forgotten something. But due to the moment, he shrugged it off. _It's probably nothing important… _He said to himself.

Sapphire remembered about the question she asked. She took a deep breath and asked him, "So who is it?" She was calm and collected.

"Eh?"

The azure eyed girl noticed his clueless expression. Her face darkened. It was like the time he had forgotten what happened at Mirage Island. She wasn't going to let him slide ever again.

"Ya said you'd tell me!" Her tone sounded really irritated and angry. Her calm and cool blue eyes seemed like a raging waters in a storm.

Ruby flinched and desperately tried to remember. If he said he didn't know, the consequences would be dire. He felt fear overpowering him as Sapphire eyed him with a piercing stare. He backed away unconsciously. "…Saph, just calm down."

"I'll calm down when ya tell me!" She exclaimed in a louder tone.

Ruby could hardly think straight. "Saph, I know I only pretended about forgetting before but this time, I really did ...sort of…f-forget." He explained. It was a hard gamble but he decided to risk it, hoping she'd understand.

"…Then let me remind ya." Her dark tone sent shivers down the boy's spine.

Ruby swallowed hard. He made the wrong choice to gamble.

After several minutes of getting beat up, Sapphire finally calmed down and told Ruby what he forgot. The red-eyed boy was sprawled on the mat, exhausted and in pain. He let out an exasperated sigh at his own mistake.

"It was just my friend Wally." He answered as he flipped over and lay on his back with his body still somewhat aching.

Sapphire thought she'd gone too far when she realized Ruby's caller was a boy. Though she never met Wally, Ruby told her about how they got to know each other, and how Ruru was left in his care for some time. Sapphire looked back at Ruby who was recovering from the beating. She sat next to him, feeling embarrassed about her actions.

"..Sorry."

Ruby turned his head and studied her expression. He could feel blood rushing to his face. _With a face like that, how could I even begin to be mad at you?_ He placed a hand on his face, attempting to restrain himself from blushing at Sapphire's puppy-like pout complete with little fangs.

Sapphire had an idea. Even though it was embarrassing, she mustered all her courage and asked, "…W-would another …k-kiss make it …b-better?" She completely flushed at her own words. _The heck am I sayin'!?_

*Ba-thump*

Ruby couldn't believe what he just heard. His restraint fell apart and his face turned bright red. No words came out of his mouth. All the pain went away and was replaced with sudden nervousness. _Did I just hear that right?!_

*Ba-thump*

Sapphire felt uneasy about his silence. …_Does he hate me now?_ The possibility felt like an ice cold dagger near her heart. She didn't want him to hate her. She knew she could be really violent and impulsive at times but she has a feminine side too and she wanted Ruby to understand that.

She moved a little closer to him. Ruby didn't seem to notice. His hand was blocking his face and he was still in shock. Sapphire swallowed her nervousness and leaned towards his face. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine it. _It's j-just a k-kiss… I c-can do this…_

Ruby peered through the gap between his fingers. _Honestly…_ _She's forcing herself_. He said to himself. Before Sapphire could do anything, Ruby quickly sat up and lightly kissed her neck. Sapphire's eyes shot open and she jerked away in a hurry. She was completely flustered as she clutched the spot that Ruby kissed.

The crimson-eyed boy chuckled. "Well, I believe that should do."

"…Ya sneaky little! I outta—"

"Beat me up again?" Ruby finished with a sly smile on his face. "Try me. Now that I finally found your little weak spot."

Sapphire grew even redder. She backed away again with her hand still covering the area on her neck. The air around her felt steaming. Her heart beat uncontrollably.

"Well?" Ruby looked at her with anticipation.

Sapphire averted her gaze. Ruby sighed and decided he teased her enough for today. Though he wanted to spend their time there a little longer, the afternoon sun was fading and the breeze was getting cold. "Why don't we head back? It'll be dark soon." He got up and extended a hand to her.

The girl looked back at his smiling face as she nervously took his hand and nodded.

* * *

They made their way back to Littleroot Town, holding each other's hand though Sapphire was the one leading since Ruby was trailing behind. Sapphire was used to traveling by swinging on vines in the treetops but walking below, on the forest floor, was fine especially with Ruby by her side. Ruby, on the other hand, was almost being dragged around by Sapphire through the dense vegetation.

When they finally got out, Ruby was covered in leaves and twigs again. He would have been cleaner if he traveled at his own pace but he didn't want to let go of a certain wild girl's hand. He held her tighter to make up for his bad mood concerning his clothes. Sapphire couldn't tell the slight change in his grip as they walked to her house.

"Well, I guess I'll find somethin' else ta do this weekend."

"Why don't you come with me?" Ruby suggested. "I could introduce you."

Sapphire imagined it; Ruby introducing her as his _g-girlfriend. _

*Ba-thump*

Her face was flustered. She tried to make it the least bit visible. Luckily, Ruby was a bit dazed and didn't notice. He felt regretful leaving her behind.

Sapphire took a deep breath and smiled. "Dontcha worry about me! I think I'll go camp off somewhere in the mountains."

It would be nice to stay away from crowds for the time being but inside, she didn't want to go for another reason. She was too embarrassed to meet Wally and be introduced as his girlfriend. She felt she wasn't ready. The news about them being a couple was different since the words would come directly from Ruby himself.

A taste of regret still lingered but Ruby didn't want to force her. "I'll make it up to you next time." Seriousness flickered in his eyes which made Sapphire grin a little sheepish.

Ruby squeezed her hand. "I guess this will have to do for now."

Before Sapphire could react, Ruby landed a quick kiss on her cheek. A pinkish red hue exploded on her face.

"There. That will last me for the weekends." Ruby said with a satisfied grin. "I'll see you on Monday."

And with that he released Sapphire's hand and walked back to his house, leaving a still stunned Sapphire. The crimson eyed boy looked back and shouted, "Be thankful it wasn't on the neck!"

Sapphire snapped out of her daze and shouted back, "Ruby, ya idiot!" She watched as Ruby waved his hand at her and then entered his house. After a brief pause, Sapphire grinned and went in her own house.

* * *

That night, Sapphire was scanning a map she found some time ago. She wanted to explore some new place and possibly help her father with some pokemon research. Some red marks were drawn with pictures of pokemon. Prof. Birch specialized on pokemon habitats so it was vital to study in many different areas. Sapphire was looking up an unmarked green spot on the map, when her father came in.

"What are you doing Sapphire?" Prof. Birch leaned over near the teen and observed the wide spread-out sheet on the table. "You plan on going somewhere?"

Sapphire nodded. "I won't be spendin' time with Ruby this weekend so I thought I'd go on a little adventure." She said as she tried to scan any more possible locations.

"Hmm? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Prof. Birch asked. He knew the two were complete opposites and it wouldn't be surprising if they had an argument now and then but he hoped that the two will still stay together.

Sapphire turned around abruptly at her father's question and glared. "No! Ruby's visitin' his friend, Wally."

Prof. Birch flinched at his daughter's defensiveness but he felt relieved after hearing the reason. He knew about Wally after receiving a letter about the Treecko that was to be given to Emerald.

"That's good. So you two are getting along really well." His tone was happy but it made Sapphire feel awkward. She tried to find something to shift the topic.

"Say Dad, what's this place?" She pointed at the unmarked area she had found earlier.

The pokemon researcher inspected the map closely. "This is Lily Valley. They say that a whole field of white bell-shaped flowers grows here all year round." He explained.

Sapphire wasn't really interested but maybe someone else would like to go there. She remembered Ruby telling her about a town in Sinnoh that was surrounded by colorful flowers and how much he really liked them. She immediately made up her mind to go there and see for herself and then show Ruby the place.

"But not many people go there. Rumors say that many strange things happen in that place." Prof. Birch added but it seemed his daughter's mind was elsewhere. Sapphire was smiling happily at the thought of surprising Ruby for once.

"Hey Sapphire, are you listening?"

Sapphire turned back to answer her father with a gleeful expression, "Yeah, I heard ya!"

Prof Birch gave a relieved sigh and then yawned loudly. "Well then, don't stay up too late. I'll be hitting the sack first."

Sapphire nodded eagerly. "Okay!" And with that she made preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1  
**

**This is not the sequel I planned before. But this will have to do. This was going to be a one-shot but it's gonna be 7 chapters, more or less.**

**I just hope there's not much OOC. I can be really inconsistent. Well here goes my 2nd fanfic and sequel to "Return to Hoenn"**

**Don't forget a review! Thanks also for giving me 50 reviews on my 1st fanfic.**


	2. Saturday Mystery Part 1

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Saturday Mystery: Part 1**

* * *

At the break of dawn, the sun rose from behind the silhouettes of the eastern mountains. A golden yellow hue spread across the skies as birds began to fly out of their nests. Sapphire was standing on the rooftop, breathing in the fresh morning breeze before she would depart. The air was cool and serene but it gave a sense of vigor to the nature-loving girl. Her trusty Tropius, Pilo awaited for her eagerly at the ground with his trainer's gear already on his back. They were ready to go but there was still one more thing Sapphire had to do.

She jumped off the roof and landed on the back of Pilo's strong slender neck. The Tropius glanced back at its trainer as she whispered something to it. The green dino nodded and flew quietly as possible to the second floor of the house next door. Pilo hovered near the window and Sapphire nimbly jumped off and landed on the window sill. Her fangs peeked out of her sly grin as she snuck in the room.

It was dark but the growing rays of the sunrise made it a bit possible to see. A pair of bright yellow eyes glowed in the shadows and began to come closer. The girl crouched down as another figure came out from the side. A silky black wolf and a charming feline pokemon greeted her with their tails wagging. Sapphire smiled and stroked their heads "Hey Nana, Coco…" She said in a soft tone.

After the short welcome, the two returned and curled up in their respective beds. They were used to having the girl around and they were happy for their trainer as were the rest of Ruby's pokemon excluding one though. Nene was a little uncomfortable having someone unusually close to her trainer.

Sapphire silently crept towards the slumbering boy's bed. Even under the dim light, she could see the rise and fall of the soft covers. A closer inspection revealed the peaceful sleeping face of the boy she loved. The sight of his tranquil expression as he took soft even breaths was really adorable for her. Sapphire had a soft spot for Ruby when he was like that. A gleeful smile plastered on her face as she sat down just watching him sleep.

The moment was disturbed a splashing sound. Sapphire turned her attention to the noise and frowned. Nene was glaring at her inside a crystal clear fishbowl on a small table beside the bed. Her butterfly shaped tail flickered with a pale blue-green light. She looked obviously jealous. She tried to be as quiet as she could as to not wake her trainer but she couldn't stay still with Sapphire so near.

Sapphire stood up and leaned in front of her bowl. She was aware of Nene's affectionate attachment to Ruby and that it was a little over the boundary. Ruby, though, didn't notice. He always thought of Nene as his sweet and innocent little child.

"Just cool it, will ya!?" Sapphire whispered in an irritated tone.

Nene was not backing down; most of the times she would just quiet down and let things slide but not the things concerning Ruby. She jumped out of her bowl landed a squirt of water on the girl's face. A vein popped on her forehead as Sapphire wiped her face. She glared at Nene and cracked her knuckles."Yer really askin' for it now fishy!"

Ruby woke up to weird noises. He blinked a couple up times and sat up. He felt half-awake but the sight made him completely conscious. Sapphire was trying to wrestle the wing fish pokemon but it proved to be really slippery.

"Nene!" Ruby got out of bed. The sound of his voice shifted the attention of the two. Nene hastily jumped in her trainer's arms and started crying. Ruby couldn't help but to comfort her and cradle her calmingly. "There... there... Nene..."

Then he stared at Sapphire with an unhappy look. Sapphire was slightly soaked. Her expression darkened. She was irritated that she was going to turn out to be the bad guy in the situation but still she was unwilling to let the Finneon get the better of her.

"What were you doing with Nene?" Ruby's tone was stern and defensive. The Finneon's cries became soft sobs as she snuggled closer to her trainer.

"She started it!" Sapphire protested.

Ruby glanced at the pokemon in his arms. Nene looked at Ruby with round pitiful eyes that immediately made his heart melt. He turned his attention back at Sapphire. "My little Nene wouldn't do such a barbaric thing."

Sapphire was getting even more annoyed. _He's taking that spoiled little fish's side!?_ The argument was not in her favor. "Barbaric? So ya think I'm the barbaric one here?!"

"That was not what I meant..." The situation looked bad. Ruby thought of his words carefully. He didn't want to unnecessarily offend Sapphire nor did he want Nene to feel like anyone could bully her. He calmed himself for a second and asked, "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

The brunette was caught off guard at the question. Her anger subsided a bit. She only meant to catch a glimpse of his sleeping face before she left. "I was just gonna say goodbye before I head out." She answered.

Ruby eyed her expression intently as he placed Nene back into her bowl. He could tell she had some other motive. "..That's all?"

*gulp* "Yeah. That's all." Sapphire averted eye contact as she recalled Ruby's sleeping face. "So …goodbye!" She bolted towards the window where Pilo awaited her.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Ruby managed to grab her arm just in time. "You need to change into dry clothes or you'll catch a cold."

Sapphire reluctantly stopped and agreed. Ruby let go of her arm and turned on the lights then he began to go through his closet. Sapphire looked over at the clothes he was picking out. She just hoped that he wouldn't pull out some excessively frilly dress.

"I have extra pairs with Pilo." She pointed out to prevent that possibility.

Ruby gave a disappointed sigh which made Sapphire realize that he_ was_ going to pull out something embarrassing for her to wear. The next thing that happened was unexpected. The raven-haired boy walked past her and grabbed the thick sheet off of his bed. He went over to Sapphire and wrapped it around her.

"I'll just be a minute." Ruby then went to his window where Pilo was hovering.

Sapphire held Ruby's blanket close to her. It was warm and soft plus it had a lingering familiar scent – Ruby's scent. She thought it was incredibly sweet of him. Nene kept glaring at her but she behaved herself, not wanting to look bad in front of Ruby.

After Ruby got a set of clothes for Sapphire, he placed them on his bed and went downstairs. He predicted the argument earlier would wake up his parents. And he was right. Caroline and Norman were standing in front of the stairs. The Petalburg Gym leader had a solemn expression while his wife just smiled at their son. Ruby apologized. He didn't dare to give any further details otherwise they would have other ideas.

"Why don't you invite Sapphire for breakfast? We're having pancakes." Caroline happily suggested as she went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Norman looked at his son as he sighed and sat down on the steps of the stairs. "Next time have your little arguments at the proper time." Then he left the boy to contemplate.

Ruby stood up and knocked on his bedroom door. "Saph, my mom says to have breakfast with us, okay?"

There was no reply. Ruby was a little concerned. _Did she leave already?_

He decided to open the door to check. But as he held the doorknob, the door opened abruptly and Sapphire came rushing out, only to crash into Ruby and tumble down the stairs.

Norman and Caroline rushed back to see what happened. The two teens were on the floor, groaning in pain though Ruby was the one in more pain. He was lying on back, rubbing his head while Sapphire was lying on top of him. It was lucky that the stairs weren't that high.

Caroline just giggled and went back to the kitchen. Ruby and Sapphire were shaken up but as soon as they recovered, they just stared at each other in shock. Their faces were too close.

"… And I also mean the proper place." Norman said with a straight expression. His words made the two scramble back to their feet with a slight redness on their faces. The embarrassment made the two forget the pain though Ruby could still feel his back aching as they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

The smell of freshly made pancakes filled the dining room. There was also a hint of berries in the air. It probably came from the syrup on the pancakes. There were plates and utensils for four as well as a vase filled with the remainder of the white roses that were delivered yesterday. All of them sat down and ate. It was a warm family scene and the brightness outside the windows signified that the sun had completely risen.

"So Sapphire, Ruby says you're going to go camping this weekend." Caroline started the conversation.

"Yeah. I found a really nice place. I'm lookin' forward to it." Sapphire replied with an eager smile.

Caroline sighed. "It's a shame that Ruby can't go with you..."

Ruby was silent but he listened attentively to the conversation. He had a bad feeling something was going to become awkward.

"No worries, ma'am."

"Oh, Sapphire, you don't need to be so formal." Caroline's words drew the two teens' attention. Ruby's feeling was getting stronger. "You can call me mom or even just auntie. We're practically a family now."

Sapphire blushed while Ruby choked on his food. Norman just continued eating as if he didn't hear anything.

"You can also call Norman, uncle and the goes for you Ruby. You can call Sapphire's father, uncle."

Sapphire tried to picture out how that would have turned out; she calling Ruby's parents, auntie and uncle while Ruby calling her dad, uncle too. It was unimaginable. Norman paused for a split second but didn't flinch. Ruby, on the other hand, could hardly contain the embarrassment. Sweat was running down his face. He kept on coughing the food he choked on.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Caroline looked over at his son with concern.

Sapphire snapped out of her daze and saw Ruby's predicament. She panicked. On the spur of the moment, she dealt a hard smack on the boy's back which made him cringe in pain. He felt all the aches he got earlier when he fell down the stairs. Ruby slumped on the side of the table, not wanting to move another inch.

Sapphire could hear muffled groaning noises coming from him. He looked he was clearly in pain. The brunette just realized the extent of what she did and fussed over him. "Ah, Ruby… I'm sorry!"

* * *

After stressful breakfast, Ruby accompanied Sapphire outside where Pilo was waiting for her. He was going to catch a ride to Petalburg City. He would have joined his father on Ruvi but the boy was still limping which made him slow in getting ready and Norman left before he was done. Sapphire earnestly volunteered to give him a ride instead.

The Tropius was calmly resting in front of the house. It raised its head as the two trainers came closer. Sapphire smiled and stroked the side of her pokemon's neck. "Sorry to make ya wait Pilo!"

Then she looked back at the boy behind her. Ruby was lagging as usual. He moved sluggishly with his backpack on one shoulder.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Sapphire shouted as she mounted her pokemon.

Ruby grumbled as he finally reached Pilo but he couldn't climb on its back. Sapphire had to grab the collar on his shirt and hoist him up. Then Ruby just flopped on the Tropius' back. His body was still aching in some parts. He looked miserable. Sapphire couldn't scold him because it was partly or it was completely her fault. A hint of guilt showed on her face. She needed something to lift his spirits.

All of a sudden, Pilo nudged his trainer's head. Sapphire looked up as the Tropius presented her with the fruits growing on the sides of its head. The girl smiled at her pokemon's bright idea. _Maybe some of Pilo's sweet fruits would help, _she thought.

"Thanks Pilo!"

Sapphire took some of Pilo's fruits and then sat near Ruby. "Hey Ruby, I got somethin' for ya!" She said with an enthusiastic tone.

"…What?" Ruby turned his head and was surprised when Sapphire shoved something in his mouth. He quickly sat up and swallowed. "Are you trying to suffocate —hmm…?" Ruby suddenly paused. He detected a sweet taste in his mouth.

"Well? Isn't it good?" Sapphire asked with a wide toothy grin. "Want another?"

Ruby smiled innocently and took another sweet treat from Sapphire but instead of eating it, he shoved it into Sapphire's mouth and consequently bit off the end that was sticking out as well as stealing a kiss at the same time. Sapphire turned bright red as she swallowed the rest of the fruit in her mouth, slightly choking in the process. She glared at the boy who had a satisfied grin on his face. There was actually a hidden motive in that innocence of his.

Before Sapphire could do anything else, Ruby laid his head on her lap which made her even more flustered. "That was vengeance for earlier and this is just an extra consolation for me." Ruby explained as he made himself comfortable. Sapphire gave up on any possible protests. She signaled Pilo and they took off, heading for Petalburg City.

Ruby shrugged off the lingering soreness in his back. The atmosphere was really soothing; a cool wind, a sound of rhythmic flapping of wings and a warm place to rest on. Sapphire just gazed at his tranquil expression. It was a continuation of what she missed that time. She felt happy though she felt a little awkward with Ruby lying on her lap.

Several minutes later, they arrived at Petalburg City. They landed at the outskirts to prevent any unwanted attention. Ruby stretched his arms and got off. He was a bit dissatisfied with the short time he spent but he decided to make up for it next time. Sapphire bid him goodbye but Ruby didn't leave. Instead he hopped back onto Pilo and stole a quick kiss from Sapphire.

"Take care…" He whispered. Then he jumped off and turned on his running shoes. He waved as he rushed towards the city, leaving a semi-dazed girl behind.

"Just ya wait… I'll get the better of ya next time." Sapphire promised to herself. Ruby was always surprising her with his cunning spontaneous displays of affection while she just gets flustered all the time. It was time to turn the tables.

"Let's get going Pilo!" Sapphire said and Pilo flew back into the skies, heading to the next destination that Sapphire had planned.

* * *

They traveled across vast areas of forestry and tall misty mountains. The view was amazing in the skies. They could see the glistening swerving river dividing the lush forests as well as the silver clouds that were spread across the sky.

Finally, Sapphire saw a place that fit the description on the map. It was a dark green forest encircled by mountain ranges. Under his trainer's instruction, Pilo landed at the edge of the woods. Sapphire dismounted and stared at the place. There was some kind of eeriness in the atmosphere and it was unusually silent. The thin mist also added to the creepiness of the place. It even made Pilo act uneasy.

_Is this it?_ Sapphire asked herself. She was having doubts but then she caught a whiff of flowers. It had a kind of gentle sweetness to it. There was no question. That scent belonged to the Lily of the Valley. Sapphire returned Pilo to his pokeball since she couldn't leave him alone in this sort of place.

She treaded cautiously through the denseness of the woods. Only a few rays of light peered from above. There was no sign of any other pokemon around which made it strange. The brunette kept her guard up as she followed the sweet aroma. Then she reached a wide clearing. Her eyes widened in awe. There was a small lake and in the middle was an island completely filled with snow-white flowers. The gentle scent of the flora filled the air. Sunlight shone from the wider gaps in the treetops which made the place look like it had been lit under a spotlight.

Sapphire was sure if Ruby was here he would have said—

"Beautiful… Isn't it?" A mysterious voice came from the shadows.

Sapphire's heart skipped. She took a defensive stance as she scanned her surroundings. There was no one there. "Show yerself! Just who are ya?!"

"…How rude." The voice said airily. "You address me that way even though you are the trespasser here?"

Sapphire couldn't tell where it came from. All she could tell was the voice was female. She bared her fangs and held on to her starter's pokeball in case something went wrong.

All of a sudden, she caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness. She eyed the approaching figure with absolute caution. The faint sounds of footsteps drew closer. When the mysterious silhouette came out of the shadows, Sapphire was surprised. It was not a person. It was a Ninetails; a pale white one with sky blue tipped tails. Sapphire guessed it belonged to the trainer with the mysterious voice.

The fox pokemon stopped a few meters away and stared deeply into the girl's azure eyes. Everything was quiet. Sapphire observed the shadows as well as keeping an eye out for the Ninetails.

"What are you looking for?" The voice asked.

Sapphire couldn't believe it. The voice came from the pokemon. "…Y-ya talk?"

"You speak strangely, human…" The white Ninetails walked closer.

There was no doubt. The pokemon spoke. Sapphire swallowed her sudden nervousness and took a deep breath. "What do ya want?"

"I should be asking you little intruder…" There was some kind of cold threatening tone in its voice. The Ninetails circled around her slowly. Sapphire stood her ground and fixated her gaze on the talking fox pokemon.

Then it stopped. The Ninetails eyed the pokeball in the girl's hand as well as the ones around her belt. "..No need to include insignificance in our conversation."

In an instant, pale blue flames ignited on the opening mechanism of the pokeballs. Sapphire felt the strong heat and unconsciously dropped Toro's pokeball. The belt where her other pokeballs where strapped, fell on the ground as well. Before she could pick them up, the grass, around her, burst into blue flames. The fire was more intense than red ones. Sapphire had no choice but to back off. She retreated to the side of tree and faced the Ninetails but it vanished.

Sapphire turned her attention to her team. They seemed unharmed. The pokeballs protected them and the flames looked like they weren't meant for harming them, only to draw her away. She was on her own for the meantime.

"Now will you be willing to answer, human?" The Ninetails appeared from the shadows beside her. Sapphire jumped back and glared at it. "Give me back my pokemon!"

"You are in no position to demand things from me." The icy tone became even more threatening.

Sapphire calmed herself and answered. "I'm just here ta see the flowers. That's all."

"For what reason? One does not come all the way here to simply glance at the Lilies of the Valley." The Ninetails observed the girl intently as if it was staring deep into her soul. "I can tell there is some other reason for you to come."

Sapphire could hardly keep calm, not with her pokemon held hostage by a circle of flame. She wanted to get her team back badly but she needed to resolve things with the mysterious Ninetails. "I came here to check on the flowers for myself before I bring someone else here."

"I see… This someone is important to you?" The tone was a little more amiable.

Sapphire nodded. "I answered yer question. Now release my pokemon and give them back."

The Ninetails glanced at the red and white spheres surrounded by its flames. Then it turned its attention back to the girl. Its scarlet eyes flickered with a hidden intention. "Not just yet. It has been a long time since I met an interesting human."

Sapphire had a bad feeling. She was about to make an attempt to retrieve her pokemon when a flaming blue ring formed around her. She didn't dare to move or else she would undoubtedly get scorched.

"Don't be so impatient." The Ninetails was now in front of her.

Sapphire glared at it. "What do ya want with me?!"

"Nothing. I'm just a little bored that's all." It replied plainly.

Sapphire grew angry at the pokemon's display of arrogance. She ignored the flames and passed through them. She bolted towards her pokeballs and reached for one but what she grasped wasn't a pokeball. It was one of the tails of the fox pokemon.

All of a sudden her body felt heavy and a sharp pain surge all around her. Sapphire collapsed on the ground and cringed in pain. The Ninetails stood in front of her. "That what happens if you act too rashly, foolish human."

Sapphire forced herself to stay conscious as she stared angrily at the fox pokemon.

"How about I make it interesting? If you manage to come here again, I'll give you back your pokemon. But for the meantime, they'll stay here with me and I promise no harm will come to them." The Ninetails said.

Sapphire couldn't do anything. Her strength was rapidly draining. Then the scarlet eyes of the Ninetails glowed brightly and a stream of spectral white flames engulfed the girl. "I'll be expecting you…"

In a blink of an eye, she found herself in a different place. Her vision was fading fast. She could feel her body almost crumbling apart. The last thing she saw was familiar cushions and plushies. _The secret base..?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2_  
_**

**I decided to cut it in half for more suspense! xD**

**Mysterious Ninetails... I already have a back story for this...**

**The ending here is a little dark but the next chapter is sure to be more cute and a little funny... Just wait.  
**

**I hope to have more reviews and new reviewers! ^_^ any comment is fine.**

**Thanks for the first two reviewers for my 2nd fanfic.  
**


	3. Saturday Mystery Part 2

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Saturday Mystery: Part 2**

* * *

_Earlier, Ruby arrived at Wally's house. The green-haired boy's parents recognized the local Gym leader's son and friend of Wally, and greeted him warmly. Wally had not arrived yet but he was on his way, riding on the Flygon that Norman gave him._

_Ruby settled himself in the living room where he was offered some snack and juice while he waited. He placed Ruru's pokeball on the table as well as Zaffiro's. He was eager to show Wally, Ruru's final evolution as well as her love partner. The two psychic pokemons also looked excited to see Ruby's friend especially Ruru. Seeing his two pokemon together made Ruby wish Sapphire was there with him. He sighed and wondered how she was doing. _

_While he was deep in thought, his pokegear rang. Ruby quickly answered it and heard Wally's voice. "Where are you right now, Wally?" he inquired._

"_Sorry Ruby, I got a little sidetracked. One of my pokemon was playing around on Flygon's back and accidentally fell somewhere in the forest below us. I might be a while." Wally sounded really worried about his pokemon and at the same time sorry for inconveniencing his friend._

"_Where are you? I want to help." _

"_It's alright. I can manage. My other pokemon are out searching too."_

"_It'll be faster if I were there as well. So tell me where you are." Ruby argued._

_Wally couldn't deny Ruby's offer to help since he sounded so sincere and determined. "Alright. I'm above the forest North of Littleroot just before Oldale and Petalburg."_

"_Got it!" Ruby ended the call and readied himself to leave. It would be faster to take a flying type but Sapphire's Tropius was elsewhere. There was one option and that was to borrow his father's Staraptor. Ruby needed to leave a pokemon behind since he could only carry six at a time. Right now, he had Zuzu, Mimi, Coco and Nana as well as the two psychic pokemons on the table._

"_Ruru, Zaffiro." He turned to his pokemon inside their pokeballs. "I need you guys to stay here. I'll be right back."_

_Though he only needed to leave one. He couldn't possibly separate Ruru and Zaffiro. And they were the best choice since Wally's parents were already familiar with Ruru since he stayed with Wally for some time._

_Ruby told Wally's mom and dad about the situation and took his leave. He rushed to Petalburg City Gym and found his father who wasn't expecting him. He told him what happened and Norman lent him his Staraptor._

_When Ruby reached outside, he sent out Ruvi and hopped on to its back. The large hawk-like pokemon spread its wings and flew into the air. It was lucky that Wally's location wasn't too far. Within minutes, Ruby spotted a green flying dragon scanning above the trees._

"_Wally!" Ruby called out to him as the Staraptor flew closer._

_The green-haired boy smiled at the sight of his friend. The two flying pokemon hovered in front of each other. Ruby was surprised to see how much Wally had changed. He looked more energetic compared to the frail boy he first met. He was still wearing his dark green respirator suit though. Ruby had many questions to ask about his friend but he knew that had to wait. They needed to find the missing pokemon first._

"_So what are we looking for?" Ruby asked as he took out his pokedex._

"_A pokemon I caught when I traveled to Unova. It's called a Petilil." Wally answered and tried to describe it. "She's a small mint green bulb pokemon with three leaves on her head. She's really timid so I guess she must be hiding out somewhere. The rest of my pokemon are already searching on the ground. I was going to join them but I needed to wait for you."_

_Ruby saw a picture of it on the device. The first thing that came to his mind was how cute it was. Then something that Wally said surprised him. 'Unova? He went all the way there?' He felt a sense of pride for his friend and his accomplishments. "Well, let's land and start looking."_

_Wally nodded and the two descended towards the forest. On the ground, the two boys returned their flying pokemon to their respective pokeballs and began to search. Ruby sent out Coco and Nana to help sniff the Petilil out. He would have sent out Zuzu as well but it would be hard for the large pokemon to travel through the dense forest._

_While they were searching, a shadow darted through the treetops and landed beside Wally. It was a pokemon with white rose petals on its head and a long leafy cape. And it looked like something out of a masquerade ball. Ruby's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the bouquet pokemon. "Beautiful."_

_Wally smiled. He was glad that Ruby didn't change other than the fact that Nana and Coco were out roaming the forest and he didn't complain about them getting dirty. He turned his attention to his pokemon that came to him. "Any news, Roserade?"_

_The bouquet pokemon shook its head. The forest was filled with various pokemon and dense vegetation which made it hard for them to track the little pokemon down. Wally tried to keep a brave front as he thanked his pokemon. Inside he was getting really worried for his Petilil._

"_Let's split up." Ruby suggested and recalled his two pokemon to his side. Wally agreed. They went their separate ways to cover more ground. Nana and Coco lead while Ruby scanned the sides for any sign of Wally's pokemon. _

_After an hour of looking, Ruby somewhat recognized the path they were on. It was near the secret base. He knew the possibility of the pokemon being there was close to impossible but somehow he felt he needed to go there. He guessed he must be missing Sapphire by now. "Arceus, I'm pathetic… I can't even last half a day without seeing her."_

_Ruby knew she wasn't there but decided to drop in for a bit just to have a little reminder of the azure-eyed girl. He called his two pokemon and they quickly headed for the secret base._

* * *

It was pitch-black. A searing pain coursed throughout her body. Sapphire was by herself. Her pokemon were held captive by a mysterious Ninetails. She didn't know what was going to happen to them or herself, in that matter. Time felt like an eternity. But all of a sudden, the pain began to fade. Sapphire felt the strength coming back to her.

"I think she's coming to…" An unknown voice said. Sapphire didn't recognize it. It was female but it surely wasn't the Ninetails. It had a different tone. It was smoother in a cool way.

"…That's good." Another voice said but with a soft velvety purr.

Sapphire recalled she was in her secret base. _Why would there be girls here? She couldn't explain it. Ruby would never bring other people to their secret place._

"Is she waking up?" a very familiar voice asked.

Sapphire could hardly believe it. That was Ruby's voice. There was no mistake about it. She tried her best to open her eyes. It was extremely blurry but it got clearer with every blink. Three figures were beside her. One was black with yellow eyes and the other was cream with some deep pink accenting it. Sapphire could tell even under the haziness that the middle one was Ruby with his white beanie and crimson red eyes.

In a moment, everything was clear. The two figures beside Ruby were Nana and Coco but the two girls she heard were nowhere in sight.

"It's okay now…" Ruby reassured her in gentle and calm tone and expression.

Sapphire thought she was dreaming that Ruby was right in front of her. She felt so relieved but there was something really off. The boy's behavior was strange. She decided to shrug it off. What was important right now was Ruby was there.

She sat up quickly to embrace him but as she did, she was surprised that Ruby was a lot taller and that she couldn't grasp him. Sapphire's eyes widen when she saw she had cobalt blue paws. She turned around to look at herself. She had bandages around her legs and body but what shocked her the most was she had a long swishy blue tail with a dark shaded diamond tip. She could feel her large ears twitching above her head. _What is happenin'!?_

Sapphire couldn't believe it. She bolted towards Ruby's dressing room to find a mirror. Ruby and his two pokemon were caught off guard with its sudden panicky behavior. The crimson eyed boy rushed after it and found the pokemon stunned in front of a large mirror.

Sapphire saw herself. She was turned into a pokemon. She looked like a mix between a fox and a cat. Her body was covered in powder blue fur with dark diamond shaped spots adorning her back, tail and paws. She had large pointed ears on top of her. She also had a small patch of hair on her forehead with long dangling things hanging on the sides of her head.

"Hey it's okay, Glaceon. Don't be afraid." Ruby approached it cautiously.

* * *

_Several minutes ago, Ruby entered the hidden cavern was surprised when Nana rushed towards the pile of cushions on the mat. He was half-expecting it to be Sapphire and the other to be Wally's Petilil. In the end, he saw Nana pointing at a light blue pokemon covered in burns, lying on the mat. He activated his pokedex and found out it was a Glaceon. He immediately took out his first aid kit and applied burn heals before wrapping it in bandages._

* * *

Sapphire turned around and leaped into Ruby's arms. "Ruby! That Ninetails turned me into a pokemon! What do I do?!"

Ruby couldn't understand. All he heard was a frantic chatter of "Glace-Glace-on!" Ruby stroked the Glaceon's back to help it calm down. He ignored the weird friendliness it displayed towards him. It was extremely rare for an ice pokemon to be in a forest. He wondered if it had an owner.

Small whimpering sounds came from the Glaceon. Ruby held the pokemon close to him. "There now… You shouldn't overexert yourself. I gave you a burn heal but you still need to take it easy."

"Take it easy?!" Sapphire glared at him and started pawing him. "How can I take it easy when I'm like _this_?!"

Ruby smiled at it, unfazed by any of its strange behavior. "You're quite a feisty little one, aren't you?"

"Y-ya don't understand me?" Sapphire looked at him with a sad expression. It was hopeless. She was in a state of depression when suddenly she felt Ruby's gentle hand rub behind her ears. His soft touch was really soothing and tender. Ruby really had a way of stroking a pokemon's fur. Sapphire leaned closer. She could hear his heart beating. The sound made it even more comforting.

The Glaceon let out a soft purring sound. Ruby was glad the it finally settled down. He carried the pokemon in his arms as he walked back to the main room where Nana and Coco waiting for him.

"Sorry about that, did I make you two worry?" Ruby faced his pokemon as they replied with a unison bark and meow.

Sapphire, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she heard. She recognized the voices from earlier. It actually belonged to Nana and Coco. The two were talking or rather she understood them.

"No prob!" Nana replied with carefree tone.

"It's alright." Coco answered with a gentle purr between the lines.

There was still a question nagging at the back of Sapphire's mind. _Why is Ruby here? Didn't he visit Wally? _Sapphire's trail of thought was cut off by the sound of a pokegear ringing. Ruby held the Glaceon with one arm and answered the pokegear that was tucked in his pocket.

"Wally? How's the search going?" Ruby inquired.

"One of my pokemon managed to track it down. Petilil was hiding under a tree. It's alright now. She's with me so let's meet up at my house." Wally said with some excitement in his voice.

Ruby glanced at the Glaceon and exhaled deeply. He felt regretful for the choice he was going to make but it was important. "Wally, sorry but I have to cancel our little reunion."

Both Wally and Sapphire were surprised. "Why what's wrong?" The green-haired boy sounded really disappointed.

"I dropped by some place and found an injured Glaceon. I have to tend to it." Ruby explained. Sapphire was touched by Ruby's words but at the same time guilty for preventing him from hanging out with a friend, he has not seen for a long time.

After hearing the reason, Wally's disappointment vanished and replaced with admiration. "I understand. We can meet up again after it recovered. I won't be leaving right away so we'll have plenty of time to catch up."

Ruby was relieved to hear Wally's optimism. "I'll do what I can to meet up with you tomorrow."

Sapphire was glad to hear the two friends' conversation was going well. In another matter, she still needed to figure out how to return to normal and for that to happen she needed Ruby to know who she actually was. Nana and Coco didn't seem to recognize her and even if she managed to convince them, there was no way for them to tell Ruby. She wanted to let everyone know who she was but she had no proof and it might only stir up confusion.

Then she got an idea. Ruru could help. The Gardevoir could easily use her psychic abilities to read her mind and prove she really is Sapphire. Plus, Ruru's telepathy could also help tell Ruby about what happened. It was a perfect plan but…

"By the way, I left Ruru at your house." Ruby pointed out which made Sapphire's face darkened. She cursed her own bad luck.

Wally's face lit up. "Really?! I can't wait." He was very eager to see Ruru again.

"My other pokemon, Zaffiro is with her. I'm sure Ruru would be happy to introduce you." Ruby added.

"Alright. Then I'll be heading back. I promise to take care of your pokemon till we meet again. I look forward to it."

"Me too…" And the call ended. Ruby tucked his pokegear back in his pocket and directed his attention to the Glaceon. "Well? What do we do now? Should I take you to the pokemon center or should I take you home for now?"

Sapphire didn't want to go to the pokemon center. She was no pokemon, at least in her eyes. And if she did go there, Ruby might turn her over to Nurse Joy if he thought she had a trainer. Before she could argue, something made a pretty good point. It was the rumbling of her stomach.

Ruby chuckled. "I guess its home then. I'll cook you up some delicious poffins."

Sapphire smiled and wagged her tail unconsciously. She was relieved to go to Ruby's house instead of the pokemon center. Then she was surprised when Ruby set her down and took out three pokeballs. Sapphire knew the first two were for Nana and Coco. She didn't like the looks of him holding the third ball.

Ruby crouched down beside the Glaceon and presented the red and white sphere in front of it. "It'll be easier for me to take you home plus you can also rest inside so… how about it?"

Sapphire hesitated. Something was telling her not to be caught by a pokeball. She didn't know what to happen and she didn't want to risk the possible outcomes.

"What's the matter? Do you already have an owner or something?" Ruby asked it in a kind tone.

"C'mon. It'll be great! Our master is really nice." Nana tried to coax her into accepting the boy's offer.

"I'm sure we'll all get along really well." Coco added.

Ruby could tell by the expressions and enthusiastic tones of his pokemon that they were happy to have the Glaceon join them and that they were encouraging it.

_Sorry guys… _Sapphire shook her head which made Nana and Coco disappointed. Ruby though didn't mind. His eyes softened as he observed the Glaceon's sad face. He patted it on its head which made the fresh snow pokemon look up at him. "It's alright. There's no need to force you if you don't want."

Ruby stood up and returned Nana and Coco to their pokeballs. Then he made his way back to his Saloon. Sapphire was curious. She followed him inside and watched as he went through some stuff in his storage.

"Aha! Here it is." Sapphire's face lit up as much as Ruby as he pulled out a dark navy blue cloth with intricate snowflake patterns. He eagerly flaunted the soft fabric in front of the Glaceon. "What do you think?"

Sapphire's tail wagged as she smiled. Ruby was delighted at the Glaceon's reaction and proceeded to wrap it around her warmly. It reminded Sapphire of what Ruby did for her earlier that morning.

"I was saving this for winter but I'm sure _she_ won't mind if you borrow it for the meantime." Ruby said as he admired the perfect combination of the snow-patterned cloth and the ice pokemon.

_Hmm? She? Does that mean… He was gonna make somethin' out of this cloth… for me?_ Ruby's thoughtfulness made Sapphire really happy though she was a little sad that she ruined Ruby's future surprise. She snuggled closely to the warm fabric.

"I don't know why an ice pokemon needs to warm up but you can't be too careful in your current condition." Ruby picked up the Glaceon and held it in his arms. "I guess I'll just have to carry you around like this."

Sapphire didn't mind. In fact, she thought it was better though she did feel a little awkward being that close to Ruby. The cloth was really warm but Ruby's arms made it even warmer, and the rhythmic beat of his heart made it worth her while.

Ruby walked to the entrance and sent out his father's Staraptor. Sapphire was surprised to as how or why he had Ruvi. The hawk-like pokemon hovered at the cavern opening and Ruby mounted on its back carefully with the Glaceon on his arms.

"Let's go home, Ruvi."

Sapphire got good look at the sky. It was blue but the beneath the clouds were highlighted with a tinge of orange. She guessed it was somewhere near the late afternoon. The Staraptor flew fast as it headed towards Littleroot town. Strong winds blew as it soared. Ruby held the Glaceon protectively and reassured it, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Within a short time, they reached their destination. Ruvi circled around and landed safely in front of Ruby house. The hawk-like pokemon lowered its body and the boy nimbly hopped off.

"I guess it really is faster to travel on flying pokemon." Ruby said as he patted the Staraptor's side. "Thanks for the lift, Ruvi. Give my regards to Dad."

The Staraptor nodded and flew back to the Petalburg City Gym. After watching the bird pokemon's silhouette disappear from his sight, Ruby entered the house with the Glaceon resting comfortably in his arms. His mom welcomed him as he came in the living room. Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of the blue fox-like pokemon that her son held. She thought it was absolutely adorable but then her face darkened when she noticed the bandages underneath the cloth. Ruby explained the situation and went up to his room.

Upstairs, Nene was resting in her bowl but when she saw Ruby come in, her face literally lit up. Popo also floated over to greet her trainer. Ruby greeted them back and went over to Nana's pokebed. He gently placed the Glaceon down and adjusted the cloth around it. Then he placed his backpack at the side. Popo and Nene were surprised to see a new pokemon. They didn't see it earlier because of the dark sheet.

The Castform peeked above Ruby's shoulder to get a good look at it. "Hi there…"

"Hi yah Popo!" Sapphire chirped. Popo was surprised that it knew her name. Sapphire had forgotten that the Castform doesn't know who she is. She noticed the perplexed expression on her face.

"I mean-Hello!" She said between nervous laughs.

Popo shrugged it off. She probably just heard wrong. Nene kept bobbing up and down to see the pokemon that her trainer brought in. She could get a good glimpse because of Ruby's back but then Ruby stood up and Nene finally saw the powder blue pokemon lying comfortably on the bed.

"I'll go fix you guys up some poffins. Be right back so be nice to our little guest." Ruby said as he glanced at Nene and Popo before making his way out.

Sapphire smiled as she kept looking at the Castform who was floating around cautiously above her. Popo wanted to get to know the Glaceon but she didn't know how to start the conversation. Meanwhile, Nene was grumbling in her bowl. She was uncomfortable seeing her trainer giving so much attention to the new pokemon.

* * *

Several uneventful minutes later, Ruby came in with a bowl filled with fresh steamy poffins. Sapphire sniffed the mix of various flavors in the air. Her tummy grumbled but thankfully no one noticed. Popo hovered excitedly in circles around her trainer while Nene grew bright blue in anticipation for the tasty treat.

Ruby chuckled at his pokemon's enthusiasm for the newly cooked poffins. He gave a green one to Popo which she happily accepted and floated off, to eat. Next, the red eyed boy walked up to his Finneon and waved a blue poffin in front of her. Nene readied herself. Ruby tossed the dry-flavored treat above the fish bowl. Nene elegantly jumped out and caught it with her mouth. She returned to her bowl and grinned.

"That was beautiful, Nene!" Ruby praised her which made the Finneon's scales radiate a pink light.

Now, all that was left was the Glaceon. Ruby sat down next to the pokebed and presented a yellow-colored poffin. "It's sour but I made it a little sweeter than usual."

Sapphire blushed when Ruby tried to hand-feed her. It was like being spoon-fed. The situation was almost similar to the time when Ruby was in the hospital. The memory was still vivid in Sapphire's mind. It was embarrassing but given the state she is in, she had no choice. The Glaceon nervously bit a piece of the poffin. It was delicious in a sort of crunchy way. Her tail wagged automatically which made Ruby smile. Sapphire's hunger took over. She eagerly chowed down the rest of the poffin and Ruby handed her another which she didn't hesitate to devour as well. Luckily, Ruby made a whole batch.

Popo came back for seconds. Ruby handed her another as well one for Nene. The Castform held the green poffin in its mouth and the blue one with its cloud-shaped limbs. She flew over to Nene's bowl and gently dropped it before heading off to eat her share. The Finneon didn't move and the treat just floated above her. Nene's eyes were fixated on the scene between Ruby and the Glaceon. Her scales glowed faint green as she watched the special treatment that Ruby was giving to the newcomer.

After eating all the sour poffins, Sapphire let out a satisfied burp as her tail continued to sway from left to right. Ruby was astounded by the Glaceon's appetite. For a graceful looking pokemon, it sure didn't act like one. The crimson eyed boy set the bowl aside and took out a hyper potion. "Let's fully tend to your remaining wounds, shall we?"

Sapphire anxiously tried to stay still as Ruby calmly placed her on his lap and unraveled the bandages. A parts of the pokemon's blue fur were singed which made Ruby unhappy. He carefully sprayed the hyper potion on the Glaceon. Sapphire felt the remaining pain she had ignored, fade away. It was completely relaxing that she drifted off to sleep. After the treatment, Ruby reached for his backpack and took out his grooming gear and sewing kit; unbeknownst to the slumbering pokemon. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to use some of the fabric." He whispered.

* * *

Sometime later, Sapphire woke up. She yawned and stretched out her paws which reminded her that being a pokemon was no dream. All of a sudden, she realized she wasn't on the pokebed. She was on Ruby's. The pokebed had already been occupied by Coco. But that was not all that surprised her. There was something soft around her neck. She jumped down from the bed and went over to a tall mirror. Her eyes widen at the sight of the delicately sown navy blue ribbon with little snow patterns and intricate ruffled edges. She shifted her body left and right in disbelief. The ribbon was too flashy and girly for her taste. Her mind was in shock that she didn't notice her singe-free fur at all. _What did he do ta me?!_

"Beautiful…" an all too obvious reaction came from the person behind her.

Sapphire turned around and saw Ruby's eyes sparkling with utmost appreciation. She glared angrily and growled at him but Ruby was too caught up in his dreamlike vision. The crimson-eyed boy picked up the Glaceon and smiled innocently at it. "It looks good on you."

Sapphire gave up. There was absolutely no winning against that face of his. Somewhere deep inside her, Sapphire appreciated Ruby's gaudy gift. It was too bad he couldn't understand a word she would say. Ruby walked back to his bed and placed the fresh snow pokemon on top of it.

"I'll be right back…" Ruby patted it on the head and left again. The Glaceon sat down and sighed.

"Hey…" a female child-like voice called out to Sapphire. She shifted and gaze and frowned at the bright green glowing fish in the bowl. No other pokemon could look as envious as Nene. "I won't let you steal him away from me. Even though I'm not that strong, I won't lose that easily."

Sapphire could hardly believe it. Be it human or pokemon, she was rivaled with the super-jealous Finneon. Though this time, she could understand what she was saying. She glared back at it. "Will ya calm down, ya little brat?!"

Nene was absolutely irritated that the new pokemon called her a brat and not only that the Glaceon sounded exactly like Ruby's girlfriend. She snapped. She shot out of the bowl and launched a Water pulse. Having recovered from her injuries earlier, Sapphire agilely evaded the attack. "Hey! Will ya stop that?!"

The sound of the Glaceon's accent made Nene even more agitated that she fired another round of Water pulse. "I won't let you take my _daddy_ away from me!"

Sapphire managed to dodge again but then fell into shock at Nene's words. _W-wait! …D-daddy?!_

"You two shouldn't fight!" Coco got up and positioned herself between Nene and Sapphire.

"But she started it…" Nene complained.

Sapphire didn't shot back. The news still shocked her. She couldn't believe it. All this time, Nene regarded Ruby as her loving parent. She knew that Ruby raised her from an egg and that she was still very young. Sapphire realized that she was insecure over nothing.

"What's all the commotion?" Ruby hurriedly entered his room with Nana behind him. He scanned the room that was damp in several places. Nene lowered her head in shame. Coco meowed apologetically while Sapphire just stood there, silent. Ruby looked at Nene's sorry expression. "It's been a long day. I'll let this slide for today."

Nene's face lit up. She wouldn't be able to take it if Ruby was angry with her. Sapphire was glad for Ruby's softheartedness but before she could turn around Ruby picked her up. Sapphire's eyes widen. Something was not right.

"Next time keep it down. I was in the middle of changing." Ruby said as she carried the Glaceon in his arms. He wasn't wearing his top. Sapphire stiffened at the touch of his bare arms and chest. The beating of the boy's heart was even louder than before. Blood rushed to her head. Ruby noticed the Glaceon was warmer than usual not to mention a little red.

"Hey? Do have a fever?" Ruby raised the Glaceon towards him and leaned on its forehead. His face was extremely close. Sapphire couldn't take the pressure anymore and passed out.

Ruby became frantic. "Ah! What's wrong?!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3  
**

**That was seriously longer than I first planned. I think there might be a few typos... I'm so blind.**

**Glaceon! Sapphire is so cute. Well she has the color and the pigtails to match not to mention fangs.**

**Nene is adorable! xD**

**I think the chapter ending is funny... Hahaha**

**Review pls! ^_^ **

**Thanks again my to my previous fanfic reviewers and readers as well as the new ones.**


	4. Unexpected Sunday Meeting Part 1

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Unexpected Sunday Meeting: Part 1**

* * *

Sapphire was surprised she was back in her human form. She quickly tried to figure out where she was. Everything was covered in a deep gray blanket of fog. Only dark shadows that looked somewhat like tree trunks were visible. The coldness looming in the still air made the atmosphere eerie.

"Having fun?" an airy voice echoed out of nowhere.

The girl jolted and bared her fangs. She knew very well who and what it was. "Show yerself!"

A pair of mysterious scarlet eyes gradually glowed in the hazy darkness. She lunged towards it but she hit nothing but air. The momentum caused her to skid across rough ground and when she stood up, she was a Glaceon again. She clenched her teeth and shook off the dirt. "Turn me back!"

"But things are just starting to get interesting…"

Sapphire was not amused. She lunged at it again but everything faded in an instant.

* * *

The Glaceon's eyes shot open. The first thing that came to view was Ruby's slumbering face. She could see the boy's silky black hair and tranquil expression. And due to the nightmare, her paw was on the boy's nose. Her face became red. On reflex, she jerked back but she couldn't move as much because the boy's arm was wrapped around her. Sapphire's heart was racing. She didn't understand why she was there on Ruby's bed or why he didn't just give her a pokebed or even a cushion; even the floor would have been better.

Sapphire's mind tried to playback the events that occurred. Last night, Ruby held her close to him without his shirt and now she woke up in his bed next to him, at least this time, he had a shirt on. Sapphire could not imagine if she wasn't a pokemon.

Ruby's eyes started twitching. He opened them and saw the Glaceon, awake but still a little red. He placed a hand on the pokemon's forehead. "Did your fever go away yet?"

His touch was unbearable; like heat from a flame. Sapphire panicked and hurriedly got up to escape but Ruby managed to hold on to her in time. The Glaceon squirmed in his arms, desperately trying to break free. Ruby was confused with its sudden distressed behavior but he tried to calm it down as best as he could. "Hey, what's the matter? It's only me."

"It's because it's ya that I want ta get away!" Sapphire exclaimed but all Ruby kept hearing was repetitive pokemon chatter.

"You're really a noisy and energetic Glaceon, aren't you?" Ruby pointed out as he carefully positioned the fresh snow pokemon on his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around it to prevent it from escaping. Sapphire tried to resist the alluring warmth but it was no use. She could feel the sensation almost melting her body. Ruby lowered his head as the Glaceon leaned against him.

Ruby exhaled deeply after seeing that it finally settled down. The Glaceon was more of a handful than he expected. Ruby glanced at his team to see if the noise made them wake up, but none of them stirred. They were sleeping soundly in their beds.

Then Ruby suddenly remembered something. "I'm not used to calling pokemon by their species so even though you're not my pokemon, I can give you name right? …if that's okay with you."

Sapphire looked up at him. She thought if she could make him name her Sapphire it might give him some clues. It was worth a try. "Sure!"

"Let's just keep it down, alright?" Ruby placed the Glaceon on the bed and stared at it. "First of all, you are a female Glaceon, right?"

"What's that supposed ta mean?! Of course I'm a girl!" Sapphire protested with some growl in her words. "Why else would ya tie a girly blue ribbon around me, last time?"

Seeing such a defensive reaction, Ruby immediately apologized for asking that question. It seemed that keeping quiet was not its strong points. He might as well just get on with naming her. "Well, most of my pokemons' names come from their species. So Glaceon, huh? …How about-?"

"Sa-pph-i-re! My name is Sapphire!" Was what she tried to say but Ruby only heard, "Gla-ce-on! Glace… Glaceon!"

"Lala?" Ruby suggested but the irritated Glaceon's face made him take it back. He tried to think of another. "…Glacey?"

Sapphire thought this was going absolutely nowhere. Ruby kept suggesting names but the Glaceon just kept growling in protest and glaring with an ice cold stare.

"You're really picky…" Ruby said. It made Sapphire even more agitated. She lunged at him and started pawing at his side. "That's cause it's NOT my name!"

Ruby could never put a finger on what was going on inside the Glaceon's head. First it would be all friendly and calm but the next moment it would snap or panic all over the place. It surely was a strange Glaceon. Sapphire gave an exasperated sigh and gave up. It was useless after all. She slumped onto Ruby's lap in surrender. Ruby noticed its forlorn expression and picked it up. He raised it close to his face and smiled positively. "Hey, it's okay. I'll find a good one."

The Glaceon stared at him with her ocean colored almond-shaped eyes. Ruby remembered the picture of a Glaceon on his pokedex. The eye color was the same color as the shade of the paws and tail tip but the eyes of the fresh snow pokemon in front of him were lighter and more vibrant. It reminded him of a certain blue-eyed girl. Ruby's face softened at the memory.

"You have such beautiful eyes…" He complimented.

Sapphire's face flushed. The sincerity of the boy's tone as he said that made her heart skip. Her tail swayed left and right as she smiled. Ruby was glad the pokemon cheered up. Something caught his eye; he noticed her adorable little fangs. "You remind me a lot about Sapphire…"

The Glaceon jolted and started to squirm around. "That's it, Ruby! That's my name!"

Ruby realized the pokemon was trying to tell him something. "What? Sapphire? You want that name?"

"Yes!" The Glaceon stopped moving wildly. A wave of relief came over. It nodded eagerly and grinned. _Finally! I thought he'd never get it._

Ruby sighed apologetically as he placed the Glaceon down. "Sorry but I can't give you that name."

"What?! Why not?!" Sapphire was irritated. She glared at him and grumbled. "Ruby, ya idiot!"

The boy exhaled deeply. He placed a hand on the pokemon's head. "Please understand. That name belongs to my girlfriend so I really can't give it to you."

Sapphire froze. She could feel the blood and nerves rushing all over body. _G-girlfriend?! I can't even imagine the B-word and he says girlfriend with a straight face?!_

"I can't use Zaffiro either. Even though it means Sapphire, it's a boy's name and I already named one of my pokemon with it." Ruby said out loud. He laid his back on the bed and gave another exasperated sigh as he tried to think of another name.

_He named a pokemon after me when he was in Sinnoh?! …So he was always thinkin' about me?_ Sapphire was really touched. She recalled how the boy took care of her so caringly and sweetly and even though she would complain or get angry, he was always so patient. Sapphire loved that side of him. Her mind was jumbled with so many thoughts about him but one thing was clear she had an urge to kiss Ruby then and there.

She slowly walked over to his head. Ruby was deep in thought that he didn't notice the Glaceon coming closer. Sapphire crouched down beside his face. Her expression softened as she eyed Ruby's features; his deep lustrous red eyes beneath those black eyelashes, and the smooth curves around his cheeks and lips. The nerves didn't matter because her body was moving on its own. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

Ruby snapped back into reality at the tender contact on his face. He glanced at his side and saw the Glaceon smiling sheepishly with some fangs poking out while her tail was sliding gracefully from side to side on the bed. Her bright azure eyes sparkled as a pinkish hue formed across her face. "Ruby, I love ya…"

Though her words couldn't be understood by Ruby, she hoped, in some way, that it would reach him. And if he didn't feel it, she'll just have to say it again when she turns back into a human. Ruby was unfazed by the kiss; he thought it was just a sign of simple affection like what Nene does though his gaze couldn't leave the Glaceon's jewel-like eyes. Then it struck him.

"Jewel."

"Huh?" Sapphire jolted. Her tail stopped and her ears twitched at the sound of Ruby's voice.

"That's your name!" Ruby said with pride. "A Sapphire is a kind of jewel so I figured that would be a great name. I, for one, think it's perfect."

Even though it wasn't her real name, seeing Ruby give so much effort in finding a name for her, made her happy. Sapphire nodded contentedly and showed a toothy grin. Ruby blushed as Sapphire's smiling face flashed before his eyes. But he managed to hide it.

"Well, it's about time that I go visit Wally." Ruby got up and stretched his arms. Sapphire was in high spirits. She jumped off the bed and waited for him to get ready. Ruby was about to get some fresh clothes but instead he took out his pokegear and started calling someone. Sapphire wondered who he was calling. She guessed it was Wally but something about Ruby's slightly agitated face told her otherwise.

No one was answering. Ruby grumbled and tried dialing again. His brows furrowed as he kept hearing the ring back tone. He was starting to get really frustrated. "Argh… She hasn't been answering since last night. Don't tell me that cave girl left her pokegear behind. Even if she doesn't like technology it doesn't mean she shouldn't bring her pokegear with her."

Sapphire's ears stood up. She realized Ruby was trying to call her but her pokegear was left inside her bag at Lily Valley. There was no use trying to contact it. That irritated expression actually meant that he was worried about her. It hurt Sapphire to see him that way. She went over and nudged his leg. "Ruby, that's enough…"

Ruby glanced at Jewel. Her ears flopped as she looked saddened. Ruby sighed and stopped calling. He threw the pokegear on the bed and picked up the Glaceon. He forced a smile to cheer her up. "It's alright, Jewel. I guess I'll just have to bear with it till Monday."

Sapphire tried to smile back. "Don't worry Ruby. I'll find a way to return to normal."

"Well, I better get changed." Ruby said plainly as he placed Jewel on the floor and took off his shirt.

"RUBY, ya moron! Stop it!" Sapphire flushed at the sight of his bare back. Now she knew how Ruby felt when _she_ strips in front of him. She ducked her head and covered her eyes.

Ruby turned around and noticed Jewel's peculiar behavior. He went over and held her, only to make her flinch and panic frantically. "Hey, what's wrong now? You were fine a while ago."

"Not again! Don't ya touch me when yer half-naked!" Sapphire was getting dizzy from the pressure in her head. She could feel Ruby's firm muscles. He wasn't all that muscular but he was no girly boy underneath his clothes either. The air around her felt thin. It was hard to breathe.

On the other hand, Ruby felt Jewel's soft light blue fur brush against his skin. It was cooling and somewhat refreshing; she was an ice pokemon, after all. Ruby couldn't resist. He rubbed the back of her ears. She immediately went limp. To Sapphire, his touch felt like a rush of heat. If that wasn't enough, Ruby nuzzled against the delicate tuff of hair on her forehead, but then he sensed something was wrong. The Glaceon passed out again.

* * *

Sapphire could feel someone carrying her and that they were moving. A chorus of bird calls and leaves rustling could be heard all around but the sound that she paid more attention to was the faint sound of a heart beating. She opened her eyes and she was greeted by the bright rays of the sun and the smell of the fresh forest breeze. She blinked a few times to adjust before taking a good look at her surroundings. They were treading on a path, Sapphire recognized to be leading to Oldale Town.

"You're finally awake." Ruby said.

Sapphire shifted her gaze towards the boy's face. She noticed he was wearing a short sleeved shirt now which made her thankful. But that was not all; she felt something around her neck. She sulked at the realization that she was wearing the frilly navy blue ribbon that Ruby made for her.

The scene of a quaint little town came into view. They were almost there but Sapphire suddenly jumped out of Ruby's arms. She had enough of being carried around and smothered in the process. Ruby complained that she might get dirty but she still refused to be held by him.

Ruby sighed and gave up trying to catch the fox-like pokemon. "You really are a weird Glaceon."

Sapphire ignored the insult and continued to walk farther away from him. Finally they were in Oldale Town. Sapphire couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't notice it when she was carried by Ruby. The place seemed a lot different when she was human. Everything was a lot bigger and the people towered over her. She felt so small as people and trainers passed by.

"What a cute pokemon!" a small girl came over. Behind her, other children began to come closer. Sapphire was getting a little uncomfortable as a small crowd of kids began to form around her.

"What kind of pokemon is it?" a boy asked.

"I don't know. It has a ribbon so it has an owner, right?

The children continued to fuss over the Glaceon. They gently stroked her head and back. Sapphire didn't want to disappoint their happy faces but it felt weird to her. She had no problem with Ruby but that many strangers felt suffocating.

"Hey, don't crowd her like that!" A pair of hands hoisted her up to safety, out of reach from the kids. Sapphire turned around and was relieved to see Ruby.

"The owner's a boy?" One of the kids piped up. With the girly ribbon on the Glaceon, they expected it to be a girl and began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Yes, I am, so what of it?" Ruby shot back, a little annoyed. The murmuring continued.

"Uhm, mister?" a girl with dark brown hair came over shyly and stared at the Glaceon. "Can I pet her?"

Ruby glanced at Jewel. He could tell she was stressed out. "Sorry but she's not good with kids."

The girl lowered her head in disappointment but then Ruby tossed two other pokeballs in the air. In a flash of light, Nana and Coco came out and struck dramatic poses. "But these two are!"

The children's eyes lit enthusiastically came over to play with Nana and Coco. Ruby's pokemon were happy to oblige. Sapphire smiled at how Ruby handled the situation.

After a few minutes, the parents called their children. They let out disappointed cries and hurried to them but one girl stayed behind.

"Mister—I mean big brother… Thank you for today." The dark-haired brunette giggled and bid Ruby goodbye. The crimson eyed boy grinned at his sense of accomplishment and returned Nana and Coco to their pokeballs after thanking them on a job well done.

Ruby turned his attention to Jewel. The Glaceon was definitely a handful. "This is what happens if you wander off. I may not be officially your trainer but that doesn't mean you should leave my side."

Sapphire saw how worried he looked. Even if he doesn't know who she actually was, he still showed his caring attitude. Her ears flopped to her sides as she apologized. "...Sorry"

Ruby couldn't stay mad at her pitiful expression. He caringly stroked her back and the Glaceon let out a soft purr. Sapphire couldn't help but compare Ruby's touch to the kids earlier. His was more soothing and relaxing. It could be just because he was Ruby or he really had a talent for stroking a pokemon's fur.

"We better go. Wally must be waiting."

* * *

At Wally's house, the green haired boy was waiting anxiously for his friend. There was a Petilil on his shoulder and a Roserade at his side. The two pokemon emitted a sweet aroma to help calm his anxiety. Wally thanked them for their thoughtfulness. Moments later, he spotted a familiar face walking towards him. His face lit up as he called Ruby's name and waved.

"Hey Wally, sorry I'm late." Ruby greeted the boy as well as the two pokemon beside him. He recognized the Roserade and assumed the little green one was the Petilil that went missing yesterday.

"No problem." Wally smiled at Ruby and then noticed the fox-like pokemon in his arms. "So is this the Glaceon that you told me about?"

"Yeah. I named her Jewel. Isn't she beautiful?" Ruby introduced the Glaceon with pride. Sapphire's heart skipped at the compliment.

Wally eyed the fresh snow pokemon with curiosity. He thought Ruby really had a thing for beautiful looking pokemon. Sapphire stared back at the boy with green eyes and hair. He seemed really nice. _So this is Ruby's friend, Wally. _She said to herself.

Wally turned his attention back to Ruby. "So is she your pokemon now?"

"No actually. I offered to be her trainer but she refused. I don't know if she has an owner or she just doesn't like pokeballs." Ruby explained. Sapphire looked up at him. She felt bad about letting him down but her choice was necessary.

"But you two look great together." Wally complimented.

Sapphire couldn't help but turn red. Even though she was a pokemon, the fact that somebody said they make a good pair really made an impression on her. The two boys were confused by the Glaceon's sudden change in color. They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Does Jewel always do that?" Wally asked.

"I'm not sure. I first thought maybe she was part Flareon or Kecleon." Ruby replied jokingly.

Sapphire's happy feelings went away and were replaced with a slight irritation. A vein popped on her head. "How the hell am I related to a Kecleon?!"

The Glaceon continued ranting. The two boys sighed but then laughed it off.

"She's quite the pokemon, isn't she?" Wally said as with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. She's real handful." Ruby added. "She's calm at first but next thing you know, she gets all moody. She snaps at you, then she suddenly panics and before you know it she passes out."

"…Really?" Wally was taken back at Ruby's description of Jewel. He never knew the Glaceon was that much of a handful. Sapphire's face darkened. She didn't think she looked that way to him_. _Her ears dropped to the sides and her tail hung down lifelessly.

But all of a sudden, Ruby held her in a hug and smiled warmly. "That's fine with me because I know every pokemon is beautiful in their own way."

Wally completely agreed. Sapphire felt a lot better after hearing that. A gentle feeling nestled inside her as her tail swayed from side to side.

"Let's continue our conversation inside." Wally suggested. Ruby nodded eagerly and followed him to his house.

* * *

They sat down at the living room and Wally brought a plate full of berries for the pokemon and two glasses of lemonade for Ruby and himself. The Petilil and Roserade daintily ate the food their trainer gave them while Sapphire decided to eat later. She laid down beside Ruby on the sofa to listen as the two boys continued their talk.

Wally was still curious about the Glaceon. He could tell the it was very comfortable with Ruby. If she was a wild pokemon, she wouldn't act so calm and docile around him. And if she did have an owner, she'd definitely try to leave and reunite with him or her unless her trainer was cruel. He hoped that wasn't the case.

"So what do you plan to do with Jewel?" Wally inquired.

Ruby flinched. He never really thought about it. He felt it was fine just taking care of her till she herself decided want she wanted to do but it was hard trying to understand Jewel with her unusual and unpredictable behavior.

"I-I don't know." Ruby replied hesitantly.

"It's rare for an ice pokemon to come all the way here so maybe she does have an owner." Wally was worried that Ruby could get too attached to Jewel and it would be hard for him to let go.

"Maybe you're right."

Sapphire didn't like where the conversation was going. She feared if it continued she might get separated from Ruby and wind up at some pokemon center for the lost and found or worse, she would end up with some stranger. She had to do something.

Ruby suddenly felt something nudging him. He glanced at his side and saw Jewel trying to catch his attention by either pawing or pushing against him with her head. When she noticed Ruby looking at her, she stared back at him with unwavering eyes. "I don't wanna go anywhere. I wanna stay with ya!"

Sapphire tried to hold back the emotions than came with other meaning of those words. She swallowed hard and continued to stare at him, in hopes that he could understand.

"If you don't want to leave his side, why don't you just become part of his team?" a light squeaky voice came from the Petilil.

Sapphire shifted her gaze to the little talking bulb pokemon. The Petilil backed away shyly when she saw the Glaceon turn to her.

"She's right. I don't see any reason for you not to become that boy's pokemon. He seems really kind." The Roserade added in a calm tone.

"It's because!" Sapphire shot back and the two timid pokemon flinched at her small outburst. The boys observed the pokemon talking amongst themselves. They wished they knew what they were saying.

"Oh, yeah… Where are Ruru and Zaffiro?" Ruby remembered and asked the green haired boy.

Sapphire's ears stood up at the sound of the two pokemon's names. It was good that Ruby brought it up. _Finally! If I could go to Ruru, I could get her to help me communicate with Ruby._

"They're not here right now…" Wally replied. Both Sapphire and Ruby didn't expect that answer, Sapphire especially. She felt she the world was against her turning back to normal.

"My cousin, Wallene came over yesterday and offered to take them to Verdanturf. There's a daycare near there and she suggested that the two should go there. I hope you, don't mind. Ruru and Zaffiro wanted to go." Wally explained.

"Mind? I'm thrilled!" Ruby's eyes lit up. He was holding back all the excitement inside of him. He knew very well what would result in daycare centers, having told before by his seniors, Yellow, Red and Gold; Gold particularly because he kept bragging about his breeding skills.

"Why don't we head over there later?" Wally suggested. Ruby was about to agree when he saw a cream fox-like pokemon coming out of a room. It had leaf-like ears and tail and calm brown eyes. It shot a glance at Ruby and the Glaceon before going to Wally's side.

"Is that yours, Wally?" Ruby asked. His eyes continued to gaze at the new arrival. Sapphire also couldn't help but look at it. Judging from its features, she guessed it was another Eevee evolution.

"Yes. This here's Leon, my Leafeon." Wally gestured to the pokemon beside him. "He doesn't like fighting but he's been a huge help when I was traveling through the big cities in Unova. With Leon by my side, I feel like I'm walking through a forest since the air around him is always fresh."

Wally stroked Leon's head and the Leafeon nuzzled against him. "And he's very gentle." The green-haired boy added.

When Ruby heard that the Leafeon was a male, he had an idea. "How about when we head over to the daycare center, we could take Leon with us? Maybe he and Jewel will get along."

Sapphire's eyes grew big and her ears and tail stood up abruptly. She couldn't believe what Ruby was thinking. "Ruby! Do you have any idea what you're tryin' to do?!"

Wally grinned at the suggestion. "That sounds great!"

_This isn't happenin'! _Sapphire's mouth gaped. "Ruby! Ya can't!"

Across her, Leon was staring at her, unfazed by the two boys' plan. His head tilted as he observed the Glaceon's behavior. _She seems interesting..._

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**In Chuang Yi's translation, Wally's cousin is Wallene. I used that insead of Wanda since it's a lot cuter.**

**In Sapphire's POV, I'll use her name but when its Ruby or other people, its Jewel.**

**Lol. Wally has a Leafeon! Ruby is trying to match his girlfriend with another guy. wew. How's that gonna turn out?**

**I needed to give it a name. It would be hard to keep referring to it as Leafeon.**

**I had a bit of a hard time putting the events together to lead to that. All I have are ideas of what should happen but not the minor stuff that leads to that.**

**Anyway, Please review! I hope to hear from new people. Thanks again to my loyal reviewers! **


	5. Unexpected Sunday Meeting Part 2

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Unexpected Sunday Meeting Part 2**

* * *

Ruby and Wally stood up and started making plans as if they were parents of a soon to be married couple. Sapphire wanted to pounce on Ruby and tell him how much she was against it but her attention shifted when she caught the Leafeon staring at her. Both of them stood on the couch, silently eyeing each other.

Leon took the first initiative to get to know her. He casually approached her, saying, "Hello, my name's Leon. It's nice to meet you."

Sapphire turned away, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to talk to him, neither did she want to offend or give the wrong idea to the innocent pokemon. "This is all Ruby's fault…" She muttered under her breath.

Seeing her disinterest, Leon turned around to leave her alone. "It's alright if you don't want to talk. I don't mind."

Sapphire glanced sideways. The Leafeon seemed friendly. _I guess a simple introduction wouldn't hurt._ "Wait! _-_I'm Sa- I mean Jewel. My name's Jewel."

Leon turned his head and smiled. "That's pretty name."

Though it wasn't her real name, a compliment is a compliment. The sincerity in his voice made Sapphire's heart skip but in different way. She rarely hears words like pretty or beautiful from people other than Ruby or in this case, pokemon.

Wally went to his room along with his Petilil and Roserade to get ready. Ruby went to check on the Jewel and Leon. When he saw the two Eevee evolutions talking to each other, his excitement and his grin grew. "You two seem to be getting along."

Sapphire suddenly remembered what she was supposed to do. She turned her head towards Ruby and glared at him. Ruby shuddered at the icy look and the dark aura that Jewel was giving. "H-hey, what's the matter?"

Then the unexpected happened. The Glaceon started tearing up which made Ruby even more confused. Sapphire couldn't take it anymore. She jumped into the boy's arms. Ruby instinctively caught her and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Ruby! Ya idiot!" Sapphire continued to talk between loud cries. "How could ya think of matching me up with someone when yer supposed ta be my boyfriend!"

Sapphire froze. _I-I said the B-word…_

Ruby was completely bewildered. First Jewel was talking calmly with Leon, then she got angry at Ruby, moments later she started crying and now she just stiffened. Ruby tried his best to piece together what Jewel was trying to say to him.

"I get it!"

Sapphire's face as well as her ears perked up. _He understood?!_

"You're angry because I was disturbing you and Leon, right? And then you got sad cause I ruined a good moment between you two." Ruby expressed his point of view on the subject with his smile not leaving his face.

There was a heavy pause in the air. Sapphire's face darkened. Several veins popped on her head. She pawed at him, furiously. "Ya moron! That's completely WRONG!"

Ruby flinched at Jewel's sudden burst of anger. "Alright… I'll leave you two alone."

"Nooo!" Sapphire was desperate. Ruby was about to put her down when on the spur of the moment, the Glaceon unexpectedly broke free of his grip and kissed him on the lips. Ruby jerked away in shock. The fresh snow pokemon landed safely on the couch and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "Ruby, it's me…"

Leon couldn't comprehend the events that occurred before him. Was Jewel in love with the human boy? What did she mean by boyfriend? Questions continued to pour into his mind. Sapphire kept looking at Ruby while the boy just stood there, dazed.

"So how's it going?" Wally came back with a backpack on one shoulder. His Roserade and Petilil were returned into their pokeballs and neatly fastened to the green haired boy's belt.

"Ah- Wally…" Ruby flinched and snapped back into reality. A slight redness smeared across his face. Luckily, Wally didn't notice it. His heart was beating fast for some reason. Sweat was running down his body. He quickly regained his composure and faced his friend. "Everything's fine. Leon and Jewel are starting to get to know one another."

Sapphire felt downhearted when she saw Ruby shrug the kiss came over to comfort her. He didn't want to ask her immediately about what just happened between her and the boy with the crimson red eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" The Leafeon asked. Sapphire was silent. She fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. She was hurt_. _Leon didn't like seeing her that way. "If there's anything I could do or you need anyone to talk to, I'm happy to oblige."

Sapphire glanced sideways at Leon. He had a bright and optimistic smile on his face and his thin leafy tail swayed from side to side. But it didn't break through Sapphire's sadness. She lowered her head and continued to stare at her paws. Her vision was getting blurry as the tears could no longer be held back. But just before a drop could fall, she felt someone lifting her up. Sapphire raised her head and saw Ruby's calm smiling face.

"It's time for us to go to Vendaturf Town." He said. Sapphire didn't react. She didn't care anymore. Ruby noticed something was troubling Jewel. Usually, she was lively when she gets picked up, but this time her ears and tail were hanging down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. His voice was genuinely concerned. He hugged Jewel and stroked her back softly. Sapphire buried her head on his chest and muttered, "…idiot."

Ruby could feel Jewel's small body tremble. He rubbed the back of her ears and head. Sapphire exhaled deeply at Ruby's gentle touch. Then she felt something warm on her forehead but before she could know what it was, the boy's hand cupped the small frame of her cheek.

…_Eh?_

A second later, the sensation left. Sapphire looked up and saw Ruby, somewhat surprised. His hand returned to the Glaceon's back and he forced a smile to cover up what he did.

_Huh? What was that just now? _Ruby tried to a finger on his unexplainable behavior. His body just reacted on its own when he saw Jewel's sadness. He had lightly kissed her forehead on reflex to comfort her. His thoughts circled around that event and for some reason, Sapphire's face was also flashing in his mind.

"Ruby?" Sapphire saw through the fake smile. Judging from his actions, somehow that kiss she did reached him. The fog in her heart was gradually lifting. There was hope yet. Plus, soon she could meet up with Ruru and have the situation sorted out. She grinned happily and a playful wag returned to her tail. Ruby's eyes widen. He was glad Jewel was smiling but his heart was beating fast for some reason.

"Well? Shall we go?" Wally turned to them with Leon in his arms. He was all set and raring to get going.

Ruby's attention shifted. He tried his best to keep the smile on his face. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

The two trainers decided to go on foot instead of riding Flygon. They were currently passing through Petalburg Forest. The forest air was invigorating and the various sounds gave a serene atmosphere. Sun beams peered through the lush foliage of the treetops and shone below on the forest floor.

They planned to head to Rustboro City and take the tunnel to reach Vendaturf Town. It was the best choice so they could have long conversation. Wally told stories of his travels in Unova; the places he visited, the people he met as well as the eight badges he'd collected. Ruby was amazed how much his friend had changed over the time. He was much more enthusiastic, energetic and outgoing. Plus the fact he had collected badges made him more amazing.

Sapphire listened in on their conversation. Hearing the green haired boy's accomplishments made her wish to travel to other regions as well just like when Ruby went to Sinnoh for the pokemon contests there. Leon wasn't listening as much. His attention was on Jewel. He was concerned for her attachment to the human boy. He didn't want her to get hurt in the end. He continued watching the Glaceon, smiling as she rested comfortably in the boy's arms.

* * *

The two trainers reached Rustboro City, carrying their eeveelutions. The paved streets and tall building was a very different scene compared to their peaceful walk in the forest. The place was buzzing with people instead of pokemon calls. Ruby noticed people chatting and looking at him. He knew he was famous for being one of the heroes who saved Hoenn but the fame factor also added when news about his relationship with the Hoenn heroine, Sapphire, spread.

They passed by the gym and saw a girl with long black hair, wearing a violet-blue and pink school uniform. The girl turned around and recognized the boy with the white beanie hat and crimson red eyes. She eagerly came up to them and greeted.

"Hey Ruby, how's it going?"

"Hello Roxanne." Ruby greeted her back. Then he introduced his friend Wally as well as the two pokemon they were carrying. Roxanne grinned slyly and whispered something to Ruby. "Hey, what happened to Sapphire? Don't tell me you replaced her with some boy…"

Sapphire's large ears manage to hear it. Both her and Ruby's eyes grew big as they shouted in unison. "It's not like that!"

Both their faces turned red but everyone's attention was on the Glaceon. Even though no one understood her, other than Leon, it was still strange for her to react that way. Roxanne examined the Glaceon closely which made Sapphire nervous.

"You have a weird Glaceon…" she said plainly.

A vein popped on Sapphire's head. "Why is everyone calling me weird!?"

Roxanne flinched at the fresh snow pokemon's violent behavior. Wally and Leon merely watched as Ruby tried to calm her down. Roxanne tried to change the subject. "So where are you two off to?"

"We're heading to the Daycare center in Vendaturf." Wally answered.

Roxanne eyed the Leafeon's calm behavior in its trainer's arms. Then she turned towards the hostile Glaceon. "Basically, you want to set these two up?"

The two boys nodded.

"That's good. Maybe Leon's personality will rub off on her…" Roxanne said sarcastically as she gestured to the Glaceon.

"What did ya say?!" Sapphire was burning with rage. She almost bit the Rustboro Gym Leader's finger but thankfully Ruby managed to hold her and Roxanne moved her hand away. The two females glared at each other. Ruby shuddered. He could feel the heavy tension between the two.

"Well, you two better get going." Roxanne turned around and bid them goodbye. She didn't want to fight with a little fox-like pokemon. As they walked away from the gym, Ruby gave an exasperated sigh of relief that it was over. Sapphire, on the other hand, was still fuming.

"So what did she say to you?" Wally asked.

"Hmm?" Ruby turned to his friend.

"I mean what did she whisper to you that made you blush?"

"T-that?" Ruby was caught off guard by the question. It seemed Wally had not heard of the hot topic swarming the region. Sapphire listened intently to what Ruby was going to say.

"Nothing much. She just asked about Sapphire." Ruby replied. He left out the part concerning him and Wally since it was just some joke Roxanne made.

"Sapphire?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend."

*Ba-thump*

_How can ya say that so easily?! _Sapphire's face exploded in a shade of deep red. Leon could not help but look at her reaction. He wondered what she was thinking so he continued to silently observe her.

Wally smiled. "So you have a girlfriend. What she like?"

"Well..." Ruby was lost in his thoughts. Sapphire continued to listen. It was a good opportunity to hear what Ruby thinks of her. The crimson eyed boy smiled and turned to his friend. "You could say she's short-tempered and violent. She likes wearing grass skirts and swinging around trees like a wild girl and not only that, she has unbelievable strength that could even lift a grown man."

Wally was surprised. He absolutely didn't expect Ruby's girlfriend to be that type of girl. Sapphire could feel the insults stabbing her right in the gut. She felt she was about to cry but something was odd. Ruby was smiling.

"...But" The boy's crimson eyes softened. "I love her."

Sapphire almost felt her heart leap from her chest. She was going to cry but not out of sadness but sheer joy. She leaned against Ruby's chest and listened to the rhythmic thumping of his heart.

"So what is it about her that made you fall for her?" Wally asked. He knew there was something more to Sapphire.

"I was envious of her." Ruby replied. The answer shocked Wally and Sapphire. Ruby was unfazed and straightforwardly continued. "She is strong-willed and determined. She never does things halfway. But most of all she was never afraid of what people think of her. She spoke her mind freely and bravely. And whenever she sees people or pokemon in trouble, she never hesitates to help."_ Unlike the 'me' before I came to Hoenn…_

Ruby chuckled softly. "Plus, she makes really cute expressions. But I mostly like her adorable grin with little fangs like a Zubat." _But that's second to her flustered face. Though I can't tell Wally that._

Wally could feel the sincerity his friend's words. He laughed at the fang part. "I want to meet her."

"I'll introduce you." Ruby said enthusiastically.

Sapphire was really happy. Her face was still blushing and her heart was beating loudly. She wanted to kiss Ruby again but she didn't want the reaction he had earlier. Instead she settled to nuzzle against his chest.

"Hey, what's with you, Jewel?" Ruby asked. The Glaceon was in another weird mood swing. She was angry a while ago but now she's happy and really affectionate. "You should save that for later. You and Leon have a date at the Daycare."

Those words ruined Sapphire's mood. She stopped and glanced at the Leafeon.

Leon gave a small smile but Sapphire averted her gaze. He was nice to her but the situation was already out of hand and any contact with him will only lead to ideas. She decided not to talk. It would hurt Leon but it was necessary. Leon, on the other hand, continued to be patient. There was a lot going on with Jewel that he wanted to know but it was only a few hours since they met. There was no need to rush.

* * *

After passing the tunnel, they arrived at Vendaturf Town. They were greeted by fresh air and the scent of flowers. The sky was clear and sun was shining beautifully down on them but it didn't help Sapphire's mood. She was dead set on getting to Ruru so Ruby would know who she is and stop the whole matching-making with Leon. _The sooner we get to Ruru, the better._

But alas, the world continued to go against her. When they reached the daycare, half of it was closed down for repairs. Wally's cousin told them that an incident concerning two Nidokings fighting over a Nidoqueen. Zaffiro managed to hold the two Nidokings back and Ruru calmed them down. The two psychic pokemon were now currently with Wallene's husband, Riley, and are now helping fix the damage caused at the other side of the daycare. Wallene volunteered to help take care of the remaining pokemon while they did their job.

"How about we help out?" Wally suggested.

"I agree. Plus, this will give Leon and Jewel some alone time." Ruby added.

Sapphire didn't like the sound of things. Wallene graciously accepted their offer. The two eeveelutions were placed in the daycare. Wally and his cousin had baskets full of berries and began feeding the pokemon while Ruby eagerly took his grooming kit and did his work on some of the pokemon who needed it.

While they were busy, Sapphire ran towards the fence that separated the damaged part of the daycare. It was well put up with a "closed" sign on it. There was no way around it. She wanted to break it down but she didn't know how to use any pokemon attacks if she had any. She slammed her head against the wooden barrier in aggravation.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Leon followed her and saw her unhappy expression. "Is there anything that I could help?"

Sapphire turned to him and glared. "Why do ya keep followin' me?"

Leon was unfazed by the look she gave. "I'm just concerned that's all." He replied.

"Well, don't be!" Sapphire didn't want to get any closer to him than what Ruby and Wally expect to be. She turned her gaze back to the fence and started scanning for other ways to pass through. If she couldn't go through, over or around there was one last option and that was to go under.

Sapphire immediately started digging a hole. She knew by doing this, Ruby would yell at her for getting filthy especially since she wore the frilly blue ribbon he made. Leon was both puzzled and amazed by her determination. He decided to help. He rushed beside her and started digging as well.

Sapphire noticed him and stopped. "I didn't say I needed yer help!"

The Glaceon's face was all muddy right down to her cobalt blue paws. Leon paused to glance at Jewel and then he continued digging.

"Hey, I'm talking ta ya!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"I know…" Leon kept pushing the dirt. Somehow he felt the tables have turned. Usually he was the one ignored but now Jewel was the one asking for his attention. It was an unusual feeling.

Sapphire growled at the Leafeon's persistence. She pushed him away and shouted. "Just leave me alone! I can do this by myself."

"I'm sorry. I just thought I could help out since it was really important to you…"

"Why do ya think that?" Sapphire asked.

"Because…" Leon casually walked up to her. "I can see it in your eyes."

Sapphire flinched. A warm sensation ran through her body as Leon looked at him with his chocolate colored eyes. His distance was getting uncomfortable. Sapphire backed up, only to bump into something. Then she noticed the shadow of the person standing behind her. The shape was easily recognizable.

"Ah! What are you two doing?!" A male panicky voice startled the two eeveelutions. Sapphire instantly turned around and saw Ruby's mortified face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You two are filthy!"

Ruby immediately grabbed Leon and Jewel. Sapphire tried to break free but it was no use. The crimson eyed boy rushed to the Daycare building and went to find a place to give them a bath. Within minutes, he found it. He hurriedly got all the things he needed and proceeded to get the two pokemon clean.

Sapphire's face darkened. The thought of Ruby giving her a bath was unimaginable. She tried to get away but Ruby held on to her. Even though they both got wet, Ruby was determined in cleaning Jewel. Leon knew very well not to get involved in violence such as the one in front of him. He submerged his body in the basin filled water and sighed deeply.

* * *

By the time they were done, Ruby was soaking wet. He blamed Jewel but all the Glaceon did ignore him. Ruby took out some towels and dried the two pokemon. Then he took out a brush and meticulously brushed their fur.

Sapphire was starting to get worried that Ruby could catch a cold if he stayed in those wet clothes. She gazed at him with worry. Ruby smiled and saw her concern. "It's okay Jewel. I'll get Popo to dry me off later."

Half an hour of grooming later, Jewel and Leon were back at the daycare yard. They both smelled of fresh shampoo and their fur shone like silk under the sunshine. Matching blue-green scarfs were wrapped around their necks. Ruby quickly knit the leftover fabrics he had in his bag for the two eeveelutions. Then he sat down on a chair, exhausted. His Castform used Sunny day and shone a beam of sunlight above him.

Sapphire looked back at the fence. She decided not to continue with the digging or else she'd have another wrestling match with Ruby at the bathroom. Leon saw Jewel staring at the other side of the daycare. He could tell Jewel was still unsettled so he came over and nudged her. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get through."

Sapphire walked away. She needed some alone time to think and she felt Leon was a bit too optimistic sometimes. She decided to take a look around. It was a beautiful day and the atmosphere felt lively. A lot of pokemon of various shapes and sizes were playing around. Most were in pairs while others in groups. Sapphire could see Wally and Wallene taking care of the baby pokemons such as Wynaut, Smoochum, Igglybuff and Happiny. She also saw some pokemon showing off their gorgeous groomed coat. It was obvious that it was Ruby's handy work. All of a sudden, her stomach rumbled.

"I thought so…" a familiar voice shifted Sapphire's attention.

She reluctantly turned around and saw Leon with some berries on his tail. The Leafeon smiled and offered a variety berries like Hondew, Grepa and Weaper. Sapphire wanted to refuse but the noises her stomach was making was attracting glances from other pokemon. There was no choice.

The two eeveelutions settled at a quiet spot and ate the berries. Leon liked the bitter ones but disliked sour ones, opposed to Sapphire who preferred Sour. They were completely different from each other but that didn't seem to bother Leon. Sapphire felt anxious eating next to him. She was silent as she continued to eat her share.

They were alone and Leon wanted to start a conversation to know more about Jewel. The questions, prior to their visit there, popped into his mind. "Jewel, may I ask about you and the human with the white hat and red eyes?"

Sapphire stopped eating and looked at him. She didn't know where the topic was going. "Why?"

Leon took the courage and said it. "I heard you call him your _boyfriend_…"

*Ba-thump*

"W-well… ya see." Sapphire flushed bright red. She had forgotten Leon was there. She was too busy trying to convince Ruby not to set her up with someone.

"You love him?" Leon popped another question which made the Glaceon flinch.

Sapphire didn't know how to answer. Her mind was in frantic disarray. If she told him that she was actually human, would he believe her or think that she really was some weird Glaceon. She had no proof plus there was nothing either one of them could do about it.

*flash*

A bright light shifted the two pokemon's attention. They saw Ruby sitting on the ground, not too far away with a camera in his hands.

"He-he-he. Oooppsss… I forgot to remove the flash."

Sapphire's nerves changed into rage. She glared at the boy. A dark aura was coming out of her. Ruby went pale at his mistake for getting found out. The Glaceon lunged at him with fangs bared. Ruby scrambled to his feet and hurriedly evaded her attack.

"Get back here!" Sapphire yelled. _Ya said all those stuff about why you love me but here ya are happily takin' pictures and setting me up with Leon?!_

Ruby ran for his life as the Glaceon chased him around the open field. "Wait! Jewel, I'm sorry that I disturbed you and Leon again!"

Sapphire became even angrier and shouted. "That's NOT it!"

But in that moment, Ice shards came out of her mouth. Ruby was caught by surprise but he managed to dodge it. He rolled on the ground and tried to regain his breath. Sapphire ran towards him. She couldn't believe what she did. She could've really hurt Ruby. To make matters worse, the attack did hit something.

A Seviper turned around and furiously eyed the Glaceon. Its blood red eyes glowed as it glared at it. Sapphire felt her body shudder and froze in fear. The large black serpent opened its mouth and its long sharp fangs glowed bright violet. It charged at the unmoving target.

"Jewel!" In an instant, Ruby turned on his running shoes and made a jump the Glaceon. The thrust gave him enough momentum to grab her in time. The attack was mere inches from her. Ruby skid across the grass with Jewel held protectively in his arms.

Sapphire wanted to move but her body didn't respond. The Seviper turned towards the boy. Its tail shone purple as it lashed at him. Ruby couldn't get a one of his pokeballs in time but the Poison tail didn't hit. It was blocked by a shining green blade.

It was Leon. For a pokemon who didn't like fighting, he wasn't afraid to battle when the situation demands it. The fang snake pokemon directed its attention to the verdant pokemon. It bared its glowing fangs and lunged at it. Leon nimbly jumped out of the way and spun in mid-air, releasing shining neon-green leaves from its body. The leaves maneuvered in the air and struck its target with great accuracy.

Wally hurriedly rushed to his friend's side when he saw the Seviper attack. "Ruby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Jewel has been paralyzed…." Ruby replied as he gestured to the Glaceon in his arms. Then his attention shifted to the battle between Leon and the Seviper. "We need to do something."

Wally knew the situation. The snake pokemon belonged to a trainer. They needed to settle it down without causing much harm to it. The green-haired boy sent out his Roserade. "Use Sleep powder on Seviper!"

Hearing his trainer's command at his teammate, Leon moved out of the way. A cloud of white powder came out of the bouquet pokemon's flowery arms and enveloped the black serpent. Moments later, it fell asleep and collapsed to the ground.

The green-haired boy inspected the Glaceon and noticed Ruby was also injured. His arm was only grazed but the skin was turning purple.

"Ruby, you're poisoned." Wally grabbed his arm gestured to his Roserade. Sapphire couldn't move but she heard what Wally said. She tried her best but she her whole body felt numb. The bouquet pokemon came back to his trainer's side along with Leon.

"Use Aromatherapy on both of them." Wally commanded. The Roserade released a strong soothing aroma in the air. Sapphire could feel the strength coming back to her. She was starting to feel her front and back paws. Ruby's skin color returned to normal. The pain he was ignoring also faded.

"Thanks Wally."

When Sapphire finally got full control of her movements, she turned to Ruby and checked his injury. She blamed herself. She knew he got injured because he protected her.

"Jewel, it isn't your fault." Ruby reassured her. He smiled at the Glaceon's concern. He stroked her back to calm her down. Wallene ran to them, carrying a first aid kit. She carefully cleaned the light injury and bandaged it to prevent possible infection.

"I think it's best for you to go home today." Wally's cousin suggested.

Ruby was disappointed but Wally cheered him up. "Don't worry. I'll be extending my vacation. I still want to hang out with you more. Plus, you still have to introduce me to Sapphire."

Ruby smiled at the memory of his promise to Wally. "Maybe tomorrow, when she comes back from her camping adventure."

Sapphire flinched. She told Ruby before that she was coming back on Monday but there was no way for her to return to normal by tomorrow and neither did she have a way to tell Ruby about her current predicament.

"I'll fly you and Jewel back to Littleroot on Flygon" Wally said. He returned his Roserade to its pokeball and brought out his Flygon.

"It's been a long time since I flew on Dad's Flygon. I was just about five years old back then." A feeling of nostalgia came over as Ruby stroked the green dragon's head. The Flygon remembered the boy and gladly nuzzled against his gentle hands.

The two boys mounted on the dragon's back along with Jewel and Leon. The made their way back to Littleroot Town under the afternoon sky. Sapphire kept gazing at Ruby's bandaged arm as she thought of what would happen tomorrow when she doesn't come back to Ruby like she said. Ruby would likely be worried and go search for her but unknowingly she was already by his side the whole time.

* * *

The Flygon landed in front of Ruby's house. Caroline was familiar with the sound of the mystic dragon's wings. She came running out of the house to see the Flygon that her husband had given to Wally. Ruby dismounted and was immediately fussed over by her mom when she saw the bandage on the boy's arm. "Mom, I'm fine!"

Sapphire was about to jumped down when Leon called out to her. "Take care, Jewel!"

Sapphire merely nodded and hopped off the dragon's back. Caroline thanked Wally for escorting her son home and for taking care of the Flygon that Norman gave him.

"I should be the one who's thankful. Ruby and Norman really did a lot for me. I'm forever grateful to them."

Ruby and his mom smiled as the green-haired boy bid them goodbye and flew back to Petalburg City.

Inside the house, Ruby took a bath. He got dirty after all that work in the daycare and rolling around on the ground. He sighed as he indulged in the refreshing scent of the bubble bath. Sapphire was up in Ruby's room, still trying to figure out what to do tomorrow.

* * *

Ruby finished and changed into clean clothes. A towel was still draped over his jet-black hair as he entered his room, only to find Jewel sleeping on the rug. He carefully picked her up and laid her his bed. "She must be really exhausted."

*yawn* "Then again so am I."

But before Ruby could lie on his bed, the pokegear rang. He hurriedly picked it up so Jewel wouldn't be disturbed. A familiar name and number appeared on the screen. Ruby felt relieved as he pressed the answer button.

"Saph?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5  
**

**Wew. another long one. It was shorter before but ideas just keep coming randomly. I had to insert here and there. I hope that the parts still connect. But I really like some scenes in this chapter. Typos: I hate them.**

**Another cliffhanger. A really 'omg' one at that.**

**I'm still adjusting the drawings. I'll add a new half to the bottom when the later chapters get published.**

******Please review! Thanks in advance.** Any comment is fine. I want to know what my readers think. Plus it inspires me to write quicker.  



	6. Monday Bonding

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Monday Bonding**

* * *

_That dream again..._

Sapphire was back in human form when she found herself in the same foggy woods. The still air and dead silence loomed all around her. Nothing much had changed compared to the last time she dreamt. She took a deep breath and began walking through the thick haze, expecting to see or hear the Ninetails. But there was nothing but silence. Something was strange though. No matter where she went or how far she walked, she was going nowhere. The shadowy trees weren't getting any closer nor did she bump into anything. It was as if she was standing alone on an empty field.

"Feeling lost, are we?"

The voice made Sapphire on guard. She crouched down with fangs bared and shifted her attention from side to side. But there was nothing but a myriad of illusionary shadows shrouded deep in the haze.

"Must you be so hostile?"

Sapphire was getting frustrated. Her hands clenched into fists as she shouted at the sky, "I'm done playin' games. Turn me back!"

"But I still have many more things in store…"

The sly voice let out a soft cunning laugh which made Sapphire's blood boil. All of a sudden, the girl felt a mysterious presence behind her, sending a slight chill down her spine.

"By the way, your boyfriend is actually pretty cute, don't you think?"

That was it. Sapphire snapped. "Ya leave him out of this!"

Everything faded as she turned around. But for a moment, she could have sworn she saw a pair of glowing red orbs at the level of her eyes.

* * *

There was a familiar scent and warmth. Sapphire knew she was back on Ruby's bed. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see his slumbering expression but for some reason, Ruby was not there. Judging from the dimness of the room, Sapphire figured it was still very early. Her nose could pick up the cool morning breeze coming in from somewhere. It had the smell of fresh dew from the forest. She sat up and stretched her front paws like a cat. Her long tail curled elegantly before lying back on the soft bed sheet. Sapphire grumbled that she was getting more and more used to being a Glaceon. But then she shrugged it off, there was still the matter of finding the missing boy.

Sapphire scanned the room. Nana and Coco were curled up in their pokebeds, Nene was sleeping peacefully in her bowl with little bubbles coming out of her mouth while Popo was snuggling warmly in a small basket above a shelf. Just then Sapphire caught a glimpse of what she was searching for. Ruby's shadowy silhouette sat on the window sill as if he was waiting for something or someone. Only his crimson red eyes were made visible by the sliver of light coming from beyond the window.

Sapphire jumped off the bed and went over to him. She sat down at his side and studied his expression. Ruby sat still with his gaze unwavering from the blue shaded scenery of the early morning as the chilly air was beginning to warm up. Sapphire figured that Ruby must be waiting for her to show up. It hurt her knowing that he really wanted to see her but in the end he'll just be disappointed. Sapphire nudged his leg to get his attention.

Ruby turned his head and glanced at the fresh snow pokemon below. He sighed and patted her head. "What's the matter, Jewel?" He asked in a soft tone.

Sapphire looked at him with worry, hoping her expression was enough for him to understand what she wanted to say.

"I'm fine, Jewel." Ruby forced a smile to show her that he was okay but the Glaceon didn't buy it. She gave another nudge on the boy's leg before simply leaning on it.

"…I can't keep secrets from you, can I?"

Sapphire shook her head without looking at him. Ruby gave in to the Glaceon's persistence. He stood up and gently carried her back to his bed. Then he placed Jewel on the pillow before flopping on his back. Fragments of the event last night circled in his head. Sapphire gazed at the boy's forlorn expression as he sighed deeply.

Ruby covered is eyes with his hand and began, "You see… Sapphire called last night."

Sapphire jolted. Her ears and tail stood up at the sound of her name. _Did I hear that right?! H-how?! How could I call when I'm right here?!_

Ruby didn't notice Jewel's reaction as he continued to tell her about the call.

* * *

"_Saph? Is that you?" Ruby could hardly believe she was calling. He was worried since the first time he called and she didn't answer._

"_Hi yah, Ruby!" Sapphire greeted in an energetic voice._

_The boy was glad that she sounded fine. And hearing her voice brought him a sense of relief as well as the urge to see her face. "Where are you now? Are you back at your house?"_

"_Sorry but I'm thinkin' of extendin' my little vacation." Sapphire replied. There wasn't a hint of her missing Ruby from her voice. In fact she sounded eager._

_Ruby was disheartened. He did his best to keep his composure and his voice from trembling. "Why is that?"_

"_Nothin' much. I'm just havin' a really good time." Sapphire answered with a carefree tone. "Why is there a problem?"_

_Ruby was silent for a while. He didn't to spoil Sapphire's happiness. He swallowed his emotions and told her, "No problem. Glad to hear that you're enjoying yourself…"_

"_I see. Well I better get going. I still have tons of stuff that I wanna do! Bye!"_

"…_Yeah." Ruby clutched the pokegear. "…Bye."_

_The call ended._

* * *

Sapphire could feel the anger inside her. It was bad enough that someone was pretending to be her but to involve Ruby and hurting him was unforgivable. If only she could tell him that it wasn't her and that she was right there. Sapphire came closer to the boy who remained silent and unmoving after telling the story.

"…Ruby." She nudged his arm but he didn't stir. Ruby continued to lay still with his hand covering his eyes. Sapphire couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Any pain he was feeling was also her own. She tried a different method. She approached his head and laid beside him. It was unknown if he noticed her or did he just stayed oblivious to it.

Sapphire nestled close to his cheek. Ruby found Jewel's gesture comforting and sweet. He moved his hand to stroke her back. Sapphire smiled to know that even in pokemon form; she was able to cheer him up.

"Thanks Jewel." Ruby turned his head and lightly kissed her forehead. Sapphire could feel the warm sensation flow from her head to her heart. She sat up and smiled her signature toothy grin. Ruby smiled back genuinely at the sight. The Glaceon's smile became even more radiant as the sun rose from the horizon and its golden beams entered the bedroom window.

* * *

Hours later, Ruby got changed in his usual black and red attire complete with his white beanie and came down the stairs. Sapphire followed behind with a white satin bow adorning her neck. Ruby had made it for her as thanks, but to her, she would have been better off without it. But seeing Ruby's happy expression when she wore it made her decide to go along with it.

"Good morning mom!" Ruby greeted the tall brunette as he entered the dining room. Caroline smiled, seeing her son in high spirits so early. Ruby sat down and a plateful of steaming hot waffles with oozing berry syrup awaited him. Sapphire got a whiff of the delectable aroma and her tummy immediately rumbled. The boy laughed and placed Jewel on his lap.

"You want some, Jewel?" Ruby cut a small piece and handed it to the Glaceon. Sapphire's thoughts conflicted. One part was that she was sitting on Ruby's lap and that he was hand feeding her. The other was the irresistible smell of freshly cooked waffles right in front of her as well as the demands her stomach was making.

It was obvious her hunger won. She took small bites at a time to avoid Ruby's fingers. The boy chuckled at the Glaceon's sudden change in eating patterns. She used to chow down immediately but now she was acting really dainty. After finishing the waffle, Sapphire felt relieved her face couldn't help but blush.

Ruby noticed some leftover syrup on his hand. He looked over at Jewel to see if she would lick the rest but the Glaceon seemed dazed. The boy smiled innocently and rubbed a bit of syrup on her nose. "Jewel, you missed a spot…"

"The heck?!" Sapphire flinched and glared at him.

Ruby laughed as he cleaned his hand with a table napkin and the continued eating. Sapphire wiped away the syrup with her paw but the sweet aroma lingered as well as the reddish hue across her face.

Minutes later, Norman came in to the dining room. Ruby greeted him as he passed a plateful of waffles. His father merely nodded in acknowledgement and accepted the plate. He shrugged off the fact that his son had a pokemon at the table which was unusual.

"So Ruby, where's Sapphire?" Caroline asked as she took a seat beside her husband to join them.

The crimson eyed boy stopped eating and smiled. "She's still on her camping trip. I don't know when she'll be back though."

Caroline sighed in disappointment."That's a shame…"

Sapphire looked at Ruby with worry. She knew that smile was just an act. She promised herself that she'll do everything she can to return to normal.

"By the way, is that Glaceon your new pokemon?" Norman asked. Ruby glanced at Jewel who stared back at him.

"No. She's not part of my team." He replied.

_Huh? They get along so well.I was sure Ruby made her part of his team. _Caroline looked at her son and the Glaceon with wonder. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Jewel just doesn't like pokeballs." Ruby explained.

Norman studied the Glaceon intently. "She seems rather tamed to be a wild pokemon and finding an ice pokemon around these parts is close to impossible. Perhaps she already has an owner."

Ruby had considered that possibility and he knew he was getting too attached to Jewel. If ever she had a trainer then he would have no choice but to part with her. There was only one option left. He gazed at Jewel who also looked as sad as him.

"Say Jewel…" He began with an optimistic smile. In his heart, he hoped that Jewel would finally agree given all they've done together these past few days. They were practically yet strangely inseparable. "I want to ask you again if you want to be my pokemon."

Sapphire didn't want to hurt him but neither did she want to be in a pokeball. It was a hard decision. She bit her lip and lowered her head. _I'm sorry Ruby but ya'll understand when I turn back. Till then just bear with me._

Ruby was disappointed but he did his best not to show it. He faced his parents with a brave front. "I'll go around the pokemon centers and ask if anyone is missing a Glaceon but if no one claims her, I'll be keeping her, whether or not she's part of my team."

Norman and Caroline agreed to it. Sapphire felt a huge burden taken from her. The plan was full proof. She wasn't a pokemon so there was no way she had a trainer and that meant she could stay with Ruby until she finds a way to return to human form.

* * *

After breakfast, Ruby called Wally to tell him his plans for the day. The green haired boy wanted to help but he already promised his cousin, Wallene, that he would assist her at the daycare center. It was fine for Ruby since Wally could take charge of Ruru and Zaffiro while he was out as well as ask around for any info regarding Jewel's owner at Vendaturf.

Norman lent Ruby his Staraptor to help him travel from place to place. It would be much faster and convenient that way than traveling by foot. Ruby thanked his dad and mounted on the large hawk-like pokemon. And before long, they soared through the air.

The sky was deep and radiant blue while the clouds were as white and fluffy as the wings of an Altaria. The cool breeze was invigoratingly refreshing. Ruby held on to Ruvi's saddle as he flew above the lush green forest. Sapphire leaned closer to the boy so she wouldn't be blown away.

The first stop was at Oldale Town followed by Petalburg City since they were the closest places to the Secret base where the boy found the Glaceon. Ruby carried Jewel in his arms as he went to the pokemon centers and inquired if anyone was looking for a missing Glaceon. But there was none. It was a bit selfish to feel happy for that fact but Ruby couldn't help it. He just gave Nurse Joy his contact number and left.

The next stops were at Rustboro, Mauville and the Slateport. Ruby kept track of the places they went with his pokenav. He wanted to drop by the daycare center when he went to Mauville but he needed to finish as soon as he could he could feel at ease. Sapphire stayed by his side. The whole thing reminded her about their travels together on the 80-day bet they made years ago. It was nostalgic. Ruby also ran in to many familiar faces such as the different gym leaders and everywhere he went; people seem to know who he is. That was expected since he was the renowned hero of Hoenn.

* * *

After a fruitless result from those areas, Ruby decided to have lunch and take a breather at the beach house in Slateport. It was a quaint wooden building with parasols and inner tubes hanging all around. He ordered a diet soda and provided some sour poffins for Jewel. The Glaceon sat on the bar stool next to Ruby and happily ate the sour treats.

While Ruby was leisurely sipping his drink, a group of girls started staring him. Sapphire didn't like it and instinctively leaped onto the boy's lap, surprising the boy. "What's the matter?"

The girls wanted to come closer but the Glaceon growled menacingly and her body emitted a fierce scary aura. They backed away except for one girl with short fiery red hair and striking amber eyes. She wore a black swimsuit with a pale white chiffon cover. She bravely approached Ruby, purposely ignoring the hostile pokemon glaring at her.

"Hey, your name's Ruby right?" The redhead grinned as she extended her hand. "I'm Saki."

Ruby was going to shake her hand but Jewel stopped him. The boy looked at the fresh snow with confusion. He guessed Jewel was having one of her unpredictable mood swings. "What's with you, Jewel? It's just a friendly handshake."

"Shut it!" Sapphire glared at Ruby, making him flinch. She was getting carried away by her emotions. Her jealousy was filled to the brim as she eyed the redhead with great suspicion. Saki knew very well that the pokemon was envious. She smiled innocently at the boy. "Your Glaceon is very protective of you."

Ruby gave a small chuckle. "She isn't mine. I'm currently trying to find out if she has an owner."

"Is that right? Well then..." Saki directed her attention to the Glaceon. "He's not your trainer so you shouldn't be so attached to him."

"He's not my trainer ...but he's my boyfriend! So stay away!" Sapphire was too agitated to bother with what she said. Her racing heartbeat was masked by the burning jealousy in her. None of them knew what she was trying to say but they could tell she wasn't going to back down.

Saki smiled cunningly. "How about a little bet? If you can beat me in a pokemon battle, I won't bother you and Ruby but if I win, my friends and I get to borrow him for the rest of the afternoon."

"Eh?!" Ruby didn't understand what was going on and why was he in the middle of it. "Wait a sec—"

"You're on!" Sapphire exclaimed. Saki took that reaction of hers as a yes.

Ruby's expression darkened. He hastily grabbed Jewel and stood up. "Excuse us for err—say five minutes?"

Saki nodded and the boy rushed out and hid behind the beach house. He placed Jewel on the sandy ground and faced her with distressed look. "Just what did you get yourself into?!"

"What else was I supposed to do?! Watch as she flirted around with ya?!" Sapphire argued.

Ruby gave an exasperated sigh and took out his pokedex as he paced back in forth. "I don't know what attacks you know but yesterday you manage Ice shard so that's one."

It finally dawned on Sapphire. The pokemon battle was to be fought by _her_ personally. She didn't know anything about her own abilities as a pokemon and that Ice shard attack was accidental. It was seriously bad and if she lost, she'd have no choice but to hand over Ruby to those girls. She told herself that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, Glaceons are ice pokemon. They can use Icy wind, Ice fang, Hail and of course, Ice shard." Ruby relayed the data on the device as Sapphire listened.

The attacks sounded impossible in her head but she decided to give it a try. She took a deep breath and tried to picture out the ice moves. A cool sensation developed at her throat. Her eyes shot open and she let out... a puff of cold air.

"Ahhh!..." Sapphire cried in frustration.

Ruby immediately crouched down in front of her and comforted her. "Jewel, what is it?"

Sapphire jumped in his arms and sobbed. "Ruby... I don't know any attacks... I'm completely useless..."

"There, there..." The boy stroked her fur to help calm her down. Then he stood up and continued devising a plan. "I don't know what pokemon Saki has and if your ice attacks have any effect. We should do a short practice run with your moves."

"But I'm sayin' that I don't know how to attack!" Sapphire was panicking.

Ruby placed Jewel back on the sand and sent out his Delcatty, Mightyena and Castform. "Coco will help with normal attacks as well as speed. Nana will concentrate on helping you with offense as well spotting weak points. And lastly Popo will help with your ice attacks with like Hail."

Ruby's three pokemon looked at the Glaceon with encouragement.

"Leave it to us!" Nana reassured her with utmost determination and optimism in her tone.

"Let's all do our best." Coco said with a sweet smile.

"I'll do what I can to help." Popo chirped.

Sapphire nodded. She felt happy having the trio as her coaches. Ruby patted the Glaceon on the back and said. "Everything will turn out fine. I'll go stall them so you four can practice longer."

Sapphire didn't like the sound of Ruby being alone with a group of girls but there was little she could do. She decided to give it her all so she can learn to battle as quickly as she could. After knowing that Jewel was in capable hands –er paws, Ruby ran back to the beach house.

* * *

Half an hour later, the battle was set. The beach volleyball area was converted into an arena. Sapphire stood at one side and Saki at the other. Ruby was sitting on the sand with his Milotic, Mimi, along with Saki's friends at the side-lines. The elegant serpent-like pokemon curled her body around the boy, keeping most of the girls from getting too close as well as aweing them with her pristine scales and serene aura.

Sapphire glanced at Ruby and was glad he was not mobbed by the girls in their swimsuits. Nana, Coco and Popo returned to their trainer's side and the girls immediately fussed over them because of their beautiful fur and the Castform's adorableness.

"Well, here we go, Jewel." Saki smiled at her little fox-like opponent as she took out a pokeball. Sapphire nodded. Her eyes became fierce and unwavering as the redhead sent out her pokemon.

A bright red light came out of the pokeball and formed into an orange sun-shaped pokemon. Solrock.

Sapphire clenched her teeth. She was at an early disadvantage basing on type. Solrock was a fire-psychic type that could also use rock type moves. The meteorite pokemon hovered above the sandy floor as it eyed the Glaceon with an eerie stare.

"Try not to get too dirty, Jewel!" Ruby shouted which made a vein pop on the fresh snow pokemon's head. The boy was a little upset that he wasn't allowed to give commands to Jewel. The reason being the Glaceon was not his pokemon. He just hoped that Jewel can handle herself.

"Let the battle begin!" declared the beach house manager who acted as the referee.

"Solrock, let's heat things up with Sunny day!" Saki commanded.

Within moments, the area around the sun-shaped pokemon became bright and sunny. Its fire-type moves were boosted. Sapphire took a step back and her body glowed pale blue. Gray clouds formed above her and began dropping chucks of ice. The two weather moves clashed.

Ruby was amazed that Jewel managed to do Hail like his Castform. Popo smiled with pride but inside he was relieved that Jewel managed an ice attack after not being able to conjure up even an ice cube.

Saki grinned with excitement for the battle. "Alright. Solrock, now use Fire spin!"

Solrock unleashed a spiralling voretx of orange flames towards the Glaceon. Sapphire was caught in the middle. She could feel the blazing heat singeing her fur but she wasn't going to lose that easily. A cloud of Icy wind came out of her mouth as she proceeded to coat herself in it.

A thick cloud of mist filled the space around the fresh snow pokemon. Ruby held his breath with anticipation and worry for Jewel. But in a split second, the Glaceon burst out and lunged at the meteorite pokemon with her fur glistening with a layer of frost. It made Ruby's eyes flicker as he muttered. "Beautiful…"

Saki's brows furrowed as she gave another order to her pokemon. "Solrock! Solar Beam!"

Due to the bright sunlight, Solar beam didn't need time to charge and was released on cue. Sapphire instinctively countered with an Ice beam. The attacks collided in an explosion of light, sending both pokemons tumbling back.

"Jewel!" Ruby stood up and called the Glaceon's name out with concern. But one of the girls held him down. "Don't worry about her. She seems like a tough pokemon."

Other girls took the opportunity to crowd him. "We know Saki won't lose so let's start playing around, shall we?"

Ruby didn't know what to do as the girls swarmed around him. Mimi and the rest of of Ruby's pokemon were already preoccupied by some of the girls. Saki smiled as she glanced at her friends. Sapphire's ears picked up the conversation and something in her snapped. She stood up and glared at them with fury. The Hail storm grew intense and a mist of cool vapor surrounded the Glaceon. The girls could feel an icy chill running down their backs as they shuddered. Ruby broke out in cold sweat. He hoped he was not part of the target of her anger.

"Charged up, are we?" Saki directed the Glaceon's attention back to her. Then the redhead saw her pokemon back hovering above the sand and gave another command. "Alright Solrock! Flamethrower!"

The meteorite pokemon spun and unleashed a blazing stream of fire. Sapphire jumped high, evading the attack. Her emotions engulfed her and she drove purely on pokemon instincts. She released a massive ice storm at her opponent. The spectators couldn't believe what they were seeing, especially Ruby's pokemon.

"Hey, Popo did you teach her Blizzard?" Nana whispered to the small white pokemon in one of the girl's arms. The Castform frantically shook her head and completely denied it. The Mightyena shifted her attention back to the battle, still unable to comprehend the Glaceon's sudden increase in power.

The ice attack was overwhelming and it froze the Solrock, dropping it on the sandy ground. Saki didn't know what else to do with her pokemon completely immobilized. While in mid-air, Sapphire followed up with another attack. She spun forward with her tail glowing white.

"Wow. I only showed her once but she managed to pick up the Iron tail attack." Coco mewed with pride for student. Nana and Coco couldn't believe the Delcatty really had utter faith for the Glaceon after she first showed that she didn't know any attacks.

The steel-type attack struck the opponent with great force, cracking the ice and knocking out the opponent with a super-effective hit. Saki stood there in disbelief of her lost. Ruby eagerly moved passed the girls and rushed to Jewel's side along with his four pokemon.

"Jewel! You were amazing out there!" Ruby praised her with much pride as he lifted her up in his arms. Sapphire was panting. She didn't know she had it in her to win like that. Ruby's pokemon all looked at her and cheered. Sapphire grinned happily at her victory but then her smile faded when Saki came over.

"I underestimated you, little fox." Saki chuckled.

"You betcha!" Sapphire glared at her. "Now leave Ruby alone."

"A bet is a bet and I lost." The redhead smiled at the Glaceon's continuous display of jealousy. Then she turned to the boy. "It's a shame that you can't hang out with us Ruby."

"I think it's better this way. If my girlfriend, Sapphire, heard about it, she'd go berserk and she's just as scary as Jewel here." Ruby pointed out. Sapphire flushed at the word girlfriend. She felt her body go limp at Ruby's straightforwardness about their relationship.

"I guess the rumors were true." Saki giggled. "…Too bad."

After a short goodbye, Ruby returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and tended to Jewe. He was horrified to find her fur covered in burn marks and the white satin bow in ruins. He replaced it with Jewel's first frilly blue ribbon, much to Sapphire's disliking. _Just how long does he expect me ta play dress up!?_

* * *

They continued their previous quest to the pokemon centers and inquired about Jewel's trainer. The next destinations were Fallabor, Lavaridge, and Foretree. It was tiring traveling to the cities around Hoenn in one day. Sapphire was fine. She had a lot of energy left plus Ruby continued to carry her around wherever they went.

A Fortree City, Ruby managed to find a bench carved out of wood. He put Jewel down and laid across it. Then placed his arms behind his head and his beanie covered his eyes. "Wake me up in 30 minutes, okay Jewel?"

Ruby dozed off. Sapphire placed her front paws on the bench as she watched the boy sleep. The fresh air around was revitalizing and the gentle rustle of the leaves made the atmosphere a perfect time to nap. Sapphire jumped up the bench and decided to take a short nap too.

* * *

Sometime later that was more than an hour, Sapphire stirred. She tried to move but something was holding her down. Ruby's scent mixed the aroma of the forest breeze. She opened her eyes, only to flush deep red. The boy was slumbering with his arms wrapped around her and his head snuggled against Sapphire's. His lips were mere millimetres from her face.

She jolted and screamed. "RUBY! Wake up!"

The boy flinched and his eyes shot open. Sapphire squirmed hastily out of his embrace and sat quietly at the corner. Ruby wasn't mindful that he was cuddling Jewel in his sleep. He just sat up and checked the time. It was half past five. The air was cold and the sky was getting dark. There was no time to check the pokemon centers in Lilycove or Dewford. It was time they headed home for the day. They rode Ruvi back to Littleroot Town.

It was finally night time and Sapphire was lying lazily on Ruby's bed after the boy gave her and the rest of his pokemon their dinner. Ruby was downstairs, changing into his pajamas after he took a shower. He sighed as he took out his pokegear. He was having doubts whether to call Sapphire or not but then the pokegear started ringing. His heart tightened at the sight of the number.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sapphire heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She eagerly jumped down the bed to greet Ruby. The boy entered with the pokegear in hand. Sapphire felt something was wrong when she saw Ruby smiling at her.

"Hey, Jewel. Guess what. Nurse Joy from Rustboro City called. She said that someone was looking for a Glaceon …named Sapphire."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6  
**

**I wrote around 2000+ words when a virus infected the file so I had to delete it and begin again so I was delayed.**

**Forgive me for another cliffhanger. ehehehe... Exams are next week so the update will have to wait a lot longer than usual.  
But I'll try to work on it from time to time.  
**

**Don't mess with Sapphire when she's enraged even when she's in pokemon form. Haha... XD**

**Saki is a random name. Aki is red in Japanese. Adding S just makes it sound female.**

**Review again! I'm so happy that people are reading and reviewing... =D**

******Please give a review. Any comment is fine. Suggestions are welcome too. **


	7. Tuesday Phantasms Part 1

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tuesday Phantasms: Part 1**

* * *

Moonlight seeped through the window pane and shone light in the darkness. The cool night air entered the small opening and brought a sense of calmness, yet Sapphire couldn't sleep. She kept replaying the events in her head over and over as she sat by the window sill.

* * *

"_Just what do ya mean by that?!" Sapphire shouted in disbelief. "I don't have an owner! I'm not even a real pokemon!"_

"_We're meeting your trainer tomorrow. So we better get some rest." Ruby walked passed her and placed the pokegear on the side table. He kept a smile on his face but deep inside he was hurting and Sapphire knew he was. She rammed his leg and started pawing furiously to get his attention. "Ruby! I don't have an owner. That person is a fake!"_

"_Come on, Jewel." Ruby lifted her up and stared into her eyes. "…That's right, your name isn't Jewel. …It's Sapphire. Just like my girlfriend."_

_That was also another part that Sapphire couldn't understand. How did the person, claiming to be her owner, know her real name? It just didn't click. The only one who knew who she actually was – Then it hit her. The Ninetails. Sapphire didn't know how but there was no other possible explanation._

_Ruby placed her back on the floor and went to bed. He usually would place the Glaceon next to him before he sleeps but not that time. Any more closeness he develops with Jewel/Sapphire was just going to make their inevitable parting even harder._

_Sapphire could feel the sudden coldness in Ruby's behaviour. It made her worried. She was about to jump on Ruby's bed, when the crimson eyed boy stopped her. Then he called Nana and Coco who were already asleep in their beds. The Mightyena and Delcatty woke up at the sound of their names and came over._

"_Jewel's leaving tomorrow." Ruby explained to them. Their faces mixed with confusion and sadness. The boy shrugged off their reaction and continued. "Tonight, I was wondering if she would sleep with you guys instead."_

_Nana and Coco looked at each other and then to the Glaceon. The pink and cream feline pokemon approached her first. "I know it's hard but there is nothing that we can do. Just let him be…"_

_Sapphire was about to protest but Nana shook her head. There was no choice but to be led away from the boy._

* * *

"Can't sleep?" A soft and gentle voice broke Sapphire out of her daze. She turned around and saw Coco standing behind her. The Delcatty had woken up and was confused by the absence of her sleeping companion.

"It's Ruby… He—"

"He's always like that." Coco cut-in before Sapphire could continue. "We thought he had gotten over things like this …but I guess we were wrong."

Sapphire became interested on what the Delcatty was saying. "What do you mean by _things like this_?"

Coco placed her front paws on the window sill and overlooked the night scenery outside. "He was also like this when his father left, years ago."

Sapphire could see the sadness in the feline's eyes. She tried to imagine what it was like for Ruby back then. He had told her before how his father left after he failed the test to become a gym leader but the truth of that matter, Norman left in search of Rayquaza after the Salamence that Ruby fought, broke into the facility and accidentally released it.

"He tends to seclude himself from others …but by doing that, he became even more _alone_." Coco explained. "Before, we did all we could to cheer him up but it never worked. In time, he gradually adjusted by himself _but_ he was never the same. He suddenly took a liking to contests rather than pokemon battles."

Coco turned to the Glaceon and smiled kindly. "But it never bothered us. In fact, we were happy to see him smiling again." The Delcatty's warm and gentle voice was uplifting. Sapphire felt grateful that Ruby had very caring pokemon at his side.

"Also, he's been a lot happier a lot ever since he and Sapphire got together. I'm sure when _she_ comes back; Ruby will be back in high spirits." Coco purred reassuringly. Then she turned around and began to walk back to her pokebed. "It's best to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for _both_ of you."

Sapphire took a moment to collect her thoughts before joining her. There was still no possible way to return to normal nor was there a way to communicate with Ruby and tell him who she was. The last problem was the person pretending to be her trainer. If the Ninetails was the one responsible, how would the fox pokemon do it? It was a complete mystery. Sapphire sighed. There was nothing she could do for now. She'll just have to think of a way when the moment she meets her fake trainer comes.

* * *

Morning came, it was pretty normal except for the fact that Ruby was not displaying his usual affection towards the Glaceon. Sapphire tried to lighten his mood by handing him the navy blue ribbon he first made for her. Ruby hesitated but then he gave a small smile as he tied it around her neck. After that, Sapphire was about to thank him but the boy walked away without saying another word.

Sapphire continued to follow him around as she tried to think of a plan. Ruby was sitting on the floor, busily checking the belongings in in his backpack. He wasn't in the mood for poffin making so he decided to give his pokemon berries instead for their breakfast. His mind was filled with the times he spent with the Glaceon. It was short but he couldn't help but wonder why he felt so closely attached to her. While he was daydreaming, a small container dropped out of the berry pocket and landed in front of the fresh snow pokemon.

Sapphire closely inspected it. There was a small round berry inside. It was weird for one particular berry to be separated from the rest. She couldn't determine what color or kind it was because it was sealed in a pokeball-shaped case. She picked it up and showed it to Ruby.

Ruby broke out of his daze when the Glaceon nudged him. He turned to her and saw the item in her mouth. After a short thank you, he took it from her. Then he just stared at the berry with a blank expression. Sapphire nudged him again. She was getting curious about the berry.

The boy returned his gaze to the Glaceon and saw her staring intently at the case containing the berry. He sighed and presented her the case. "…I guess you want to know what this is."

Sapphire nodded eagerly.

"You see, after the Hoenn incident a few years back, Celebi left this berry inside the pokeball I used to catch it with." Ruby explained as he smiled with a sense of nostalgia. "It's called a Lum berry. I figured that it had some important purpose so I was saving it. I've read about it in some book that it is a rare berry that can cure anything."

Sapphire's ears perked up. Perhaps that was the answer she was looking for. Without warning, she hastily jumped on Ruby, pushing him to the floor in order to get the berry. Ruby was caught off guard and the Glaceon managed to snatch it from him. "Hey, what gives!?"

Sapphire bolted to Ruby's bed and desperately tried to open it, but it was futile using a pair of paws. She was about to smash it open with Iron tail or Bite but Ruby took it away from her in the nick of time. "This is not something for snacks. Plus, this is bitter not sour."

"Give it back! I need it!" Sapphire lunged after it but Ruby held it high above her reach.

"Why do you want it so badly? You look fine." Ruby didn't see any reason for her to have it so he did his best not to let the Glaceon snatch it from him again.

"I'm not fine! I've been cursed by a Ninetails!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"That's enough…" Ruby shoved the case containing the Lum berry back to his bag and hung it on his shoulder. "Sapphire, you better behave yourself. We're meeting your trainer soon."

Sapphire didn't like the coldness in the way he said her name. When it was Saph or Jewel, there was always a hint of affection in his tone. It hurt. She decided to give up trying to get the berry for now until another opportunity would present itself.

Downstairs, after breakfast, Ruby told the news about the Glaceon's trainer to his mother, without any hint that parting with the fresh snow pokemon was hard on him. Caroline placed a hand on her son and told him that it was the right thing to do.

Norman gave his son and the Glaceon, a lift to Rustboro City before heading to Petalburg City. He noticed the tension between the two but decided not to ask about it. He knew Ruby was old enough to resolve any problems on his own.

* * *

Several minutes later, they arrived at Rustboro City. Ruby stared at the tall buildings that almost blocked the view of the clear blue sky. The urban smell mixed with the lingering essence of the nearby forests. Ruby took a deep breath and made his way to the pokemon center. Sapphire followed him on foot since the boy had no intention of carrying her around like he used to.

Nurse Joy greeted the crimson eyed boy as he came in. She explained that the Glaceon's trainer had not arrived yet. Ruby also learned that Jewel/Sapphire's trainer was girl. Considering the fresh snow pokemon's personality, he wondered what kind of person she was.

At the lobby, Ruby sat down to wait for her. Sapphire anxiously stayed by his side, not knowing what to expect. It was relatively quiet in the pokemon center. Trainers came in and in with their pokemon in various shapes and sizes. Ruby tried think of a way to pass the time. He rummaged through his backpack and took out his pokegear. Sapphire watched his expression closely as he stared at the device. She figured that he was going to try and call her.

Just before Ruby could dial a number, something caught his eye. He stood up abruptly, much to Sapphire's surprise. Then without warning, he rushed out of the pokemon center. Sapphire hastily chased after him. The large urban city was buzzing with people. Ruby maneuvered passed the crowds with his eyes fixated on his target. Sapphire had a hard time moving through the mass of people without being pushed back or stepped on. In the end, she lost sight of him. Compared to Oldale Town, Rustboro was gigantic with its tall structures and wide streets. Not to mention its huge population.

* * *

Ruby was out of breath when he found himself in an empty alley way. He was going after a girl with brown hair whom he recognized as Sapphire. There was little doubt in his mind of the person he saw. He cursed under his breath and scanned the area, left and right. But there was no one. He clutched his fists and then remembered the pokegear in his hand. It was the only way to be sure. He started dialling Sapphire's number. The sound of the ring back tone echoed. With every second, he could feel more of his anxiety rising.

Finally, someone picked up. "Hello?"

Ruby had mixed feelings of relief and remaining anxiety at the familiar sound of Sapphire's voice. "Saph, where are you?"

"Watcha talkin' about? I'm still here campin'." Sapphire replied.

Ruby could sense a bit of irritation in her tone. He took a deep breath and told her calmly, "I just thought I saw you here in Rustboro City but I guess I was mistaken."

But before Ruby could hear any more from her, a girl clad in blue clothes with chocolate colored hair appeared at the far end of the alley, holding what seems to be a pokegear. Ruby felt his heart skip and he rushed towards her. But before he could get any closer to her, the girl ran further into the alley and disappeared, yet again.

"Ruby? Ya still there?" Sapphire asked through the pokegear.

Ruby didn't know what to believe; his eyes or the person he was talking to. "Saph, I'm not playing games with you! Where are you?"

"I told ya! I'm here campin' in the woods!" Sapphire replied in a more irritated tone. "Don't ya believe me?"

Ruby bit his lip and tried to keep what was left of his composure. "..I do but –"

There was something off. Sapphire said that she was camping in some forest but Ruby could hear city noises in the background. He could tell it didn't come from around him but from the pokegear. He doubted Sapphire's words but he really didn't want to. "Saph, tell me the truth… Are you in Rustboro?"

There was a period of silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sapphire, in Glaceon form, was desperately trying to find Ruby. The urban smell was mixed with various scents in the air. It was hard to tell where Ruby was or where she was for that matter. In her opinion, it would have been easier if they got lost in some forest. Then Sapphire sensed something ominous and her body shuddered. She shifted her attention to the origin.

At the entrance to an alley, small blue wisp glowed. The flame color was exactly the same as what the Ninetails used at Lily Valley. The eerie light flickered and soon flew deep into the backstreet. Sapphire growled. She felt it was some sort of trap but there was a possibility that Ruby was in trouble. She decided to follow it with great caution.

After a series of turns, the flame disappeared and Sapphire saw Ruby standing at the end of the path. A wave of relief came over her as she ran towards him. "Ruby! Yer okay!"

"Yer so annoyin'!"

Sapphire stopped as her keen sense of hearing picked up the voice from the other line of Ruby's pokegear. The voice sounded completely like her own.

Ruby felt her words stab him like a dagger. "Saph… What's with you? I'm just worried that's all."

"Well, don't be!"

Glaceon Sapphire's heart was racing. She desperately tried to get Ruby's attention. "Ruby! Don't listen to her! That's not me!"

"Not now Jewel!" Ruby pushed her away. His mind and emotions were in chaos.

"Who's Jewel?" Sapphire asked. "Are ya flirtin' around with someone?"

"I'm not!" Ruby replied. He felt absolutely frustrated. "That's not the point here!"

"Oh? So you can stick yer nose into my business but I can't yers?"

"Saph, that's not it…" Ruby was losing it. He could hardly think straight in that situation. "Just come back and we can talk things through, properly."

"I don't wanna! I finally got some time for myself and ya just wanna go and ruin it. Well, I'm tired of ya smotherin' me all the time."

Her words hit Ruby really deep. The boy's words trembled. "S-Saph… Hey-"

The line went dead.

"…Ruby?" Sapphire walked over to him. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she watched the boy slump against the wall of the building and sat down on the hard gray pavement with the pokegear hanging loosely in his hand.

Sapphire placed her front paws on his arms and looked at him with worry. Ruby remained silent and motionless. He was not crying but his expression seemed blank and hollow. Sapphire squirmed below his arm and positioned herself in front of him.

"… Leave me alone, Jewel." Ruby lowered his head to avoid eye contact with the Glaceon. He was still used to calling her Jewel. It didn't matter if her name was actually Sapphire. He could care less about anything in that moment.

Sapphire shook her head with a stubborn expression. She wasn't going to leave him in that state. Ruby needed her even if he says he doesn't. Sapphire thought of an idea but she wasn't going to like it. It was for Ruby's sake so she swallowed her pride and just went with it. After jumping out, she began to release Icy wind. The area around her began to rain with blue glitter. Ruby felt the air grow cold and wondered what the Glaceon was up to. He raised his head and watched her.

Sapphire was not sure what she was doing. She merely relied on her pokemon instincts and the various contests she'd seen Ruby compete in. She took a deep breath and her pale cyan body was gradually wrapped around in a glowing blue light that deflected under the sparkling ice shower.

It was a combination of Icy wind and Mirror coat. Her execution needed a lot of work in the Ruby's opinion but it was a good try. He let out a weak smile at the Glaceon's gesture. Sapphire glanced at his reaction and was relieved to see he cheered up even a little bit. It was embarrassing to perform an appeal but Ruby didn't know it was her. That much she was thankful for.

With that cleared up. There was still the matter of someone pretending to be her. Sapphire needed to reslove it, but what could she do. Then before she could think of anything else, she sensed someone coming closer. Her ears titled upwards and her head shifted towards the direction of the presence.

"…What is it?" Ruby was a little surprise by the Glaceon's sudden alertness. He turned his head to where she was facing. His eyes widened when his gaze met a mysterious girl.

She was around his age. She had light pale skin to match her white yukata accented with aqua patterns and a cerulean obi sash. Blue tips highlighted her long snow white hair as it split into bangs that gracefully framed the sides of her face and the rest was tied in a ponytail. In a sense, she was like a white flower in full bloom. But what were most attractive were her radiant red eyes that seemed like crimson rose petals lying on the snow.

"You must be the one who found my Glaceon." The girl smiled sweetly. Her voice was gentle and soft yet somehow cheery. "My name is Lily."

Lily let out a bright and innocent aura but Sapphire could feel a dark chill running through her body. She didn't like her; not one bit. Ruby, on the other hand, felt mesmerized. Lily's appearance was unique; given she was wearing a long white robe in the middle of a busy city. But it suited her like a Froslass.

Ruby slowly stood up with his gaze unwavering from the girl's scarlet eyes. His mind seemed to fade into a blank slate at the sight of her. "Ah… You must be Jewel—I mean Sapphire's trainer."

Lily giggled. "I am. And it seems you've taken quite a liking to her."

Ruby scratched his head. "Yeah. I think a little too much actually."

Sapphire continued to be extremely cautious. There was something completely off. Sapphire glared at the girl but Lily didn't seem bothered at the slightest. In fact, she just kept smiling as if there was nothing wrong. Lily walked closer to Ruby but the Glaceon moved in between them and stood protectively in front of the boy.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Ruby asked. Judging from the fresh snow pokemon's behaviour, she didn't like her trainer at all.

Lily's face saddened. "I guess she still has ill feelings towards me."

"What do ya mean ill feelings!? I don't even know ya!" Sapphire exclaimed.

The white-haired girl calmly crouched down and extended her hand to the Glaceon. Sapphire felt frozen on the spot as the girl's hand lightly touched her face.

"_How cruel of you to not remember me…"_

*Ba-thump*

An airy familiar voice echoed in Sapphire's head. She knew all too well who it belonged to. But how could that be? She looked up at the girl's face and saw the Ninetail's image reflect in her blood red eyes. Sapphire jumped back and growled menacingly.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ruby hastily grabbed her.

Sapphire desperately tried to break free. "RUBY! Don't be fooled! She's the Ninetails that cursed me! Let me go!" Out of reflex, her fur became covered in ice which made Ruby release her due to the coldness.

When Sapphire landed on the ground, she immediately released an Ice shard attack. Lily barely dodged it and the sleeve on her yukata got torn. Then she consequently lost her balance stumbled to the ground. Sapphire lunged towards her, but then she stopped instantly when Ruby quickly intervened.

"That's enough!" Ruby yelled at her. "I don't know what happened between you and Lily but that doesn't mean you can attack her."

"Ruby, ya don't understand! Yer being tricked! She's not human!" Sapphire tried to explain even though she knew it was useless.

Before Ruby could argue further with the ice pokemon, Lily stood up and held his arm. "Please don't be mad at her. She has every right to be angry with me."

Ruby looked at the girl and calmed himself. He felt sympathy for her. Meanwhile, Sapphire was getting even more furious now that the Ninetails in human form was touching Ruby. But in that situation, there was nothing she could do that wouldn't get Ruby involved.

Lily glanced at the Glaceon and gave a soft smile. "If I may, I would like to have a word with her… alone."

"Are you sure?" Ruby was worried that the fresh snow pokemon would attack her again. He trusted Jewel/Sapphire but he didn't know what she would do to Lily if they were by themselves.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying though." Lily smiled at him reassuringly.

Ruby went over to the Glaceon and placed a hand on her head. "Don't do anything rash. Hear her out. I hope you two can resolve your differences."

"But Ruby…" Sapphire protested but Ruby stood up, and she just watched him walk away, leaving her alone with Lily.

Sapphire turned around and faced the pale white girl. Lily kept smiling at her. It was starting to get creepy and annoying. Sapphire growled under her breath. "Now that we're alone, what do ya want?"

"Calm yourself. No need to get worked up." Lily maintained her tranquil composure. "I merely want to talk … and perhaps make _deal_ with you."

It seemed like Lily understood her. Then again she is originally a pokemon. Sapphire inhaled deeply. Like Ruby said, she shouldn't do anything rash but she remained extremely cautious especially when the girl mentioned something about a deal. "I don't want ta make a deal with ya! Turn me back ta normal and hand over my pokemon!"

Lily giggled. "I'm glad you didn't forget about them. Rest assured, they are unharmed like I promised." Sapphire felt slightly relieved but she didn't know how much she could trust her words.

"I'm willing to turn you back to human as well as return your pokemon _but_ in exchange…" Lily said. Her icy tone gave Sapphire a bad feeling.

"…In exchange?"

Lily's innocent face turned dark and cunning. "…I want the boy."

* * *

Ruby waited at the exit of the alley. He was still worried if Lily and Jewel/Sapphire managed to make up. The urban sounds masked the still silence around him. He didn't hear any commotion of a battle nor did he hear Lily's voice. He was getting anxious to keep waiting.

Ruby glanced at the pokegear that was still in his hand. He thought about Sapphire and how she was doing. Even after the argument they had over the phone, he still felt worried about her and wanted to see her. "..Saph."

"Sorry, did you wait long?" A light sweet voice jolted Ruby. He turned around and saw Lily smiling beside him.

"Ah, Lily. I didn't notice you." Ruby calmed himself and regained his composure. "So did you and Jewel—I mean Sapphire make up?"

Lily giggled innocently and replied, "You can still call her Jewel if you like. I quite like the name you gave her. And we're fine. I returned her to her pokeball."

"I see." Ruby wanted to bid the Glaceon goodbye but he felt something stuck in his throat. If he saw Jewel again, he'd only feel worse for parting with her. He decided it was best that he didn't say farewell personally.

"Are you free right now?" Lily asked shyly. "I want to get to know my Glaceon's caretaker. …Plus, I haven't thanked you properly for finding her." The girl flushed at the last sentence.

Ruby tucked the pokegear in his pocket and smiled at her innocence. Then he noticed the torn part of her sleeve. "Why don't we find a bench so I could fix that tear?" He gestured to Lily's clothes.

The white-haired girl nodded and smiled. "Alright."

* * *

Ruby and Lily walked around. People were staring at them. The boy didn't know if it was his popularity or the girl's strange appearance. Lily seemed nervous because of the attention. She grabbed Ruby's arm and held on. The crimson-eyed boy could sense her uneasiness and let her do as she liked.

They found a small quiet park near the outskirts of the city. There weren't much people around, much to their relief. The two sat on a metal bench and Ruby took out his sewing kit and began fixing Lily's sleeve.

"By the way…" Lily shyly started the conversation. "…I d-didn't catch your name."

Ruby stopped. He suddenly remembered that he didn't introduce himself. It was a bit embarrassing. "I'm sorry. My name's Ruby."

"Ruby? That's a cute name." Lily complimented. "It suits you."

Ruby smiled and continued his work. Usually people made fun of his name since it sounded like a girl's. He was glad that Lily didn't have the same reaction. Ruby tried to think of a topic to continue the conversation. "So uhm… How long have you known Jewel?"

"Well…" Lily's face saddened a little. Ruby felt regretful for asking. But then Lily saw his expression and she smiled. "Not long, actually."

Ruby was hesitant in asking further questions. He didn't want to pry into someone's privacy so he controlled his curiosity and continued to stitch Lily's sleeve. The girl could tell Ruby was troubled. "If you want to ask, you may."

Ruby looked at her and decided to bring up the question. "What is it with you and Jewel?"

Lily exhaled deeply and began, "You see, Jewel once fell in love with a human boy."

Ruby was taken back at her words. It was hard to believe but Jewel was an unusual Glaceon from the start.

"I guess you remind her, a lot about him. But as you might know, humans and pokemon can't be together like that." Lily face saddened at the thought. "It was because of that, I decided to part them before Jewel would get hurt any further."

Ruby understood her. The Glaceon was angry at Lily for separating him and the boy she loved but it was necessary. The crimson-eyed boy thought back on the times he'd spent with Jewel. All the affectionate and fun moments they had must have awoken the fresh snow pokemon's feelings for the boy she mistook Ruby for.

Finally Ruby finished fixing Lily's sleeve. It was good as new; nothing less from Ruby's handiwork. The boy glanced at the street clock standing in the middle of the park. It was almost lunchtime.

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat?" Ruby suggested. Lily eagerly agreed and stood up.

Then Ruby's pokegear started ringing. The boy quickly took it out and glanced at the caller description, "Prof. Birch."

"Just a sec. I won't be long." Ruby told Lily and he walked a little father from her to answer the call.

"Ruby?" Prof. Birch's voice came from the other line.

"Yes. What is it? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked. It was strange for Sapphire's father to call. He hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Is Sapphire with you?" Birch asked worriedly.

"No. She's still on her camping trip or so she said." Ruby replied. He felt doubtful about the wild girl telling him that she was still camping when there were obvious city noises in the background.

"But she said she'd be home by Monday. I tried calling her but she doesn't answer. She never told me anything about extending her trip …And she sounded eager to spend time with you when she comes back." Prof. Birch was getting even more concerned about her daughter.

That wasn't like Sapphire at all to make her father worry about her. Ruby gripped the pokegear. "I'll try and contact her. I will call again if I hear any news."

"Alright."

Ruby ended the call and started dialling Sapphire's number. Lily came over, curious about what he was doing. "Who are you calling?"

Before Ruby could reply, he heard a pokegear rang. He felt his heart skip when he realized where it was coming from. Lily slowly took out a pokegear from her blue obi sash and showed it to him. Ruby recognized the azure pokegear and the name displayed on the screen was "Ruby."

The boy ended the call and the pokegear stopped ringing. Ruby felt a sudden chill and a dark atmosphere made the air tense. "W-why do you have Sapphire's pokegear?"

Lily giggled but with a touch of darkness rather that innocence. Her smile curved slyly and her eyes began to glow ominously.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Exams are over and I'm back! I had a hard time with this chapter since my ideas are all choppy. I just hope that they connect. **

**I wanted to add the Lum berry thing. Celebi has one when you capture it so I thought it was a good idea. Does it cure curses. Idk. Maybe. =D**

**What happened to Sapphire? Wait for the next chapter.**

**I drew Lily on the cover. I hope it's good. Anyways. review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome to make the story more exciting! **


	8. SPECIAL Chapter

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**SPECIAL Chapter: What Pokémon are you?**

* * *

**Just a little comedy thing I thought of. I hope you enjoy. =D  
**

* * *

**Pearl:** Hey Dia!

**Diamond:** Hey Pearl.

**Pearl:** Hey everyone! We'll be your hosts for today. I'm sure you already know who we are.

**Diamond:** Of course. Our names are written at the side, aren't they?

*whacks Dia with a paper fan*

**Pearl:** Do you have to state the obvious?

**Diamond:** I guess...

**Pearl:** Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy our little show here!

**Diamond:** Yeah. It's not only us that will make a special appearance in this fanfic.

*whacks Dia with a paper fan*

**Pearl:** Don't go breaking the fourth wall! *sigh* Well, first let's welcome our guest of honor, - LILY!

*A girl clad in white enters*

**Lily:** Hello everyone! *sweet smile*

**Diamond:** *whispers* Hey Pearl, isn't she the bad guy in this fanfic?

*whacks Dia with a paper fan… again*

**Pearl:** *whispers* Just play along or you'll turn into a pokemon too.

**Lily:** ?

**Pearl:** Ah! Nothing. *comes over to the girl in white* Ms. Lily, you can curse people and turn them into pokemon right?

**Lily:** Actually the curse varies. Sometimes, they're fatal. Other cases are extreme bad luck that lasts for 1000 years.

**Pearl and Dia: ***gulp* ...

**Lily:** Don't worry. For today, I'll only turn people into pokemon.

*Pearl and Dia sigh in relief*

**Diamond:** So Pearl, if you were a pokemon, what would you be?

**Pearl:** I guess I'd be a Chatot or a Chimchar. And for you Dia, I'd say you'd be a Munchlax.

**Diamond:** *eating berries* Dhid yah shay sumthin Phearl? (Did you say something Pearl?)

**Pearl:** Correction. You'd definitely be a Munchlax.

**Lily:** But then again. You have connections with Mesprit and Azelf; the Emotion pokemon and the Willpower pokemon.

**Diamond:** Lily's right. But today, _we_ won't be the ones to turn into pokemon.

**Pearl**: That's right! Please welcome our two special guests from Johto!

*drum roll*

**Pearl and Diamond**: Ta-dah! Our seniors, Crystal and Gold!

*fake audience applause*

**Gold:** Hey Guys! *clearly enjoying the attention*

**Crystal:** Let's just get this over with. I have tons of work at the lab.

**Gold:** Aw, C'mon Super serious gal! You're no fun.

**Crystal:** What do we have to do here anyway?

**Gold:** Huh? I don't know. _She_ just told me to come and bring you along.

**Crystal:** _She_? Who's _she_?

**Pearl:** Ah! Let's not break the fourth wall any further!

*Drags Crystal and Gold to the center stage*

**Diamond:** Miss Lily, please stand over here.

*Lily stands behind the Johto duo*

**Gold:** *whispers to Pearl* Hey, who's the snow-white lady behind us? She's cute.

**Pearl:** *whispers* Don't mind her. *Loud voice* Well, let's start the show!

**Crystal:** The sooner this is over, the better.

**Pearl:** *Even louder voice* Alright. Here are the two pokedex holders from Johto who _voluntarily _agreed to be turned into pokemon!

**Crystal and Gold**: WHAT?!

*Lily smiles and her eyes glow red as she touches the two*

*poof*

**Crystal**: ..Ugh, what happened? *feels something wrong*

**Gold**: Pffft… HAHAHAH! What happened to you super serious gal!?

*Crystal has been turned into a Starmie*

**Crystal:** *stares at herself and then glances at Gold* I could say the same about you.

*Gold has been turned into a Farfetch'd with a billiard cue instead of a leek*

**Gold:** *yells at Pearl and Dia and threatens to whack them with a billiard cue* What gives?!

*Pearl and Diamond retreats behind Lily*

**Crystal:** Turn us back!

**Gold:** *stares at Crystal* I don't know. That form seems to suit you! *snicker*

**Crystal:** What makes you say that?!

**Gold**: You're too serious all the time, now you don't even have a face. *laughs*

**Crystal:** Oh shut up. Go lay an egg!

*Ba-dum tuss*

(Note: It's a breeder joke for Gold since he's ... well a duck pokemon and he has the hatcher title)

**Pearl:** Ok. In this point, we would like to hear from our lovely audience. Who would you like to see as a pokemon and what pokemon do you think they'll be!

**Diamond:** This short skit will continue after the next chapter. So be sure to leave a review!

*whacks Dia with a fan*

**Pearl:** I thought I said not to break the fourth wall!

**Crystal and Gold:** WHAT ABOUT US?!

**Lily:** Don't worry. It'll wear off. *evil smile* ... _Eventually_. Give or take 1000 years.

*Crystal and Gold turn pale*

**Lily:** Anyway, I have a list of trainers that the audience can choose from. I already placed some suggestions beside their name. You can suggest new ones.

* * *

**Red:** Braviary

**Green:** Scyther/Gallade (something with Blades and the color green)

**Blue (Girl):** Zoroark/Ditto

**Yellow:** Pikachu/ Alomomola/ Chansey/ Audino (I have a hard time with this!)

**Silver:** Zorua (so he'll match with Blue. Plus Blue and him match with their hair color and clothes before LeafGreen and FireRed making them perfect Zorua/Zoroark.)

**Emerald:** Bonsly

**Platina:** Milotic?/Uxie (idk.)

**Black:** Mightyena?

**White:** Delcatty? (At least she matches with Black)

* * *

**Lily: **I didn't include Ruby. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.

**Diamond:** I thought we shouldn't break the fourth wall?

**Pearl:** *grabs Dia and whispers* Let her be or we'll be cursed like our seniors.

**Lily**: Hmm?

**Pearl: **Nothing, Miss Lily! *faces fake audience* Well, that concludes this short skit!

**Diamond: **Till next time! Bye...

* * *

**END of Part 1**

**Post a Review of your suggestions and I'll make a continuation of this skit.**


	9. Tuesday Phantsms Part 2

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Tuesday Phantasms: Part 2**

* * *

Sapphire could feel the same scorching sensation when she was engulfed by the Ninetails' flames before. The white flames didn't hurt but the blue ones did. The heat was intense and the coldness that followed made her body go numb. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a forest. The leaves above her rustled in the wind and sunbeams permeate the treetops, showering the deep verdant surroundings some light. Sapphire tried to recall what happened before she lost consciousness. Her head felt hazy but it gradually cleared up. The first image that came to her mind was a girl with snow-white hair and scarlet eyes. Her eyes shot open. The Ninetails.

* * *

_Lily's innocent face turned dark and cunning. "…I want the boy."_

_Sapphire bared her fangs. "NO WAY!" _

_She was about to lunge towards her but a wave of pale blue flames knocked her back. The pain felt even greater now she was an ice pokemon. She staggered back to her feet and tried to shrug off the searing pain._

"_Just give it up. You can't win." Lily came closer to the Glaceon and sighed. "I tried to present you an option but it seems you won't agree to those terms."_

_Sapphire clenched her teeth as she tried to remain standing. "I-I will …never a-agree ta that."_

_Lily's eyes turned somewhat fierce. "Very well. It seems I'll just have to return to our previous arrangement. Return to the Valley and we'll settle things there. I will be waiting… Or should I say 'we' will be waiting."_

"_D-don't ya dare—"_

_Sapphire was swallowed up by a silvery white flame and after the fire dispersed, she was gone._

* * *

Sapphire was afraid of what the Ninetails would do to Ruby. She attempted to stand up but she was too weak. No matter how much she forced herself, she couldn't move. "…R-Ruby."

"…anyone there?" a soft familiar voice echoed through the trees.

Sapphire tried to shift her eyesight to where the voice was coming from. Not far from her, she could see a silhouette running towards her. It was not human but a fox-like pokemon.

"Jewel!" The voice was getting louder and closer.

Sapphire finally realized who it was. "…Leon?"

The Leafeon rushed over to her and was shocked to see the fresh snow pokemon covered in burns. He didn't have any abilities to heal her unlike his grass-type teammates. Instead he hurriedly searched for Rawst and other healing berries like Oran.

Within minutes, Leon returned and laid the berries beside the Glaceon. Sapphire weakly ate the berries one by one as the Leafeon stood guard next to her. She felt her strength slowly returning and the burns didn't hurt as much as before.

"Leon!" A boy's voice called out from somewhere in the forest. "Where are you?!"

Then a swift shadow darted across the treetops and landed beside the two eeveelutions. It was Wally's Roserade. Leon explained the situation to him and asked for his bouquet pokemon went nearer to the injured Glaceon and used Aromatherapy. Sapphire smelled the sweet scent that filled the air around them. Her body felt at ease and she unknowingly drifted to sleep.

Wally finally found Leon along with his Roserade. He was surprised when his eye caught a Glaceon lying on the grass. He immediately recognized it from the navy blue ribbon the fresh snow pokemon was wearing. His pokemon moved aside as the green-haired boy scooped her up in his arms.

Wally's next concern was Ruby. He looked all around for any signs of his friend but the forest was quiet except for the little chatter of various bug, flying and grass pokemon. Leon and Roserade helped scan the surroundings but they didn't find anything.

The green haired boy glanced at the pokemon in his arms. She was recovering due to Leon and Roserade's help but she still needed further treatment. With no clues of Ruby's whereabouts, he had no choice but to leave and take the Glaceon back to Petalburg City.

* * *

_Sapphire returned to a human. When she opened her eyes, a dense forest shrouded in deep in the mist surrounded her. She immediately knew it was another one of those dreams. After a deep breath, she stood up. Determination to find the Ninetails flared in her. She began to run across the mist, scanning the shadows around her with great discretion. _

_Her ocean-colored eyes caught a glimpse of a dark silhouette that seemed different from the rest. It was not as tall as a tree and it vaguely resembled a human. Sapphire clenched her fists and charged at it, rashly tackling the figure to the ground._

_The haze around the girl began to clear up. Then she realized who she just attacked._

"_Saph?!"The boy looked at her with complete shock._

_Sapphire's eyes widen. She didn't expect to see Ruby there. A huge wave of relief came over her as she tried to let the meeting sink in. "R-Ruby…i-is it really ya?"_

_Ruby sat up and cupped her cheek. His face softened as he gazed into her blue eyes. "…It's me."_

_Sapphire couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She flung her arms around his neck and pushed him back to the cold hard ground. Ruby didn't care how dirty it was nor did he wonder where they were or how they got there. What mattered to him most was the girl he had been missing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Even if it what was a dream, the cold air around them as well as each other's warmth felt completely real._

_Sapphire didn't want to let go. She was afraid of being parted with him. Unconsciously, her grip gradually tightened. Ruby didn't mind at first but it was getting harder to breath. "S-Saph…"_

"…_Hmmm?"_

"_Y-you're..ch-choking..me." Ruby could barely say the words. Sapphire immediately released him and the crimson eyed boy took deep breaths to try and recover. The brunette glanced to see if he was alright. Ruby caught her gaze and stared back at her. There was a quick pause before both of them smiled and laughed._

_Ruby was the one who stopped first. He stared at Sapphire's Zubat-like grin and couldn't resist the urge. Without warning, he grabbed the girl's arm and leaned towards her before pressing his lips against her. Sapphire felt her heart skip and her eyes closed naturally._

_But there was something wrong. Sapphire opened her eyes and realized Ruby was gone. Her heart began to race frantically as she shifted her attention all around her. She hurriedly stood up and called out to him. "RUBY!"_

_There was no response, only dead silence. Mere seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours._

"_Was I interrupting?" An airy voice echoed through the fog._

_It made Sapphire boil with rage. Her brows furrowed and her fangs bared as she tried to find the origin of the voice. Then she felt a sudden presence behind her. The azure eyed girl turned around and immediately lunged at the person at her back, forcefully tackling mysterious individual to the ground._

"_AHH!"*loud thud*_

_A familiar cry jolted Sapphire and he stared at the person she assaulted. The boy frowned at her. "You really like me rolling in dirt, don't you?_

_Sapphire realized it was Ruby again but then she wanted to be sure. The Ninetails had various tricks and she didn't want to be fooled. She decided to test him. "When is my birthday?!" She shot out._

"_Huh?" Ruby looked at her with bewilderment. "First, you disappear, then slam me to the ground, cover me in filth and then you suddenly ask when is your birthday?! …Has the fog gotten to your head!?"_

"_Just ANSWER the freakin' question!" Sapphire demanded with fire burning in her eyes._

_Ruby shuddered. He knew how badly situations would get for him if Sapphire continued to be enraged. He swallowed hard and answered, "..20__th__ of S-September."_

_Sapphire still continued to eye him intently. Ruby stiffened at the girl's piercing stare. He didn't know what else she wanted. But then, Sapphire clutched his shirt and buried her head on his chest. She was relieved but she didn't know how long it would last. Ruby could feel her body tremble. He exhaled deeply and gently rubbed the girl's back. Sapphire loosened her grip and just laid on Rub's chest. The boy's heart continued to beat in rhythm. It was the only sound she could hear from miles around._

_Ruby was glad that she finally calmed down. Now he could try and find some answers. He looked around the hazy area and wondered, "Say Saph, do you have any idea where we are?"_

_Sapphire turned towards his face and replied, "We're in a dream."_

_Ruby felt a bit disappointed but that disappointment suddenly turned into confusion. If it was a dream, how come it felt somewhat real? And there was another thing amiss. "That's odd. I don't remember falling asleep."_

_Sapphire looked at him in surprise. Last she recalled herself was that meeting with the human form Ninetails and waking up and passing out again in the forest. She had no idea what happened between the Ruby and the girl named Lily. It was worrisome. "What do ya remember then?"_

_Ruby thought hard. Blurry images circled in his head. Voices resonated but were too muffled to make out. He did his best to recall clearly._

_*Bzzzzt*_

_A sharp sudden pain struck him. He clutched his head and cringed. Sapphire panicked and immediately fussed over him. "Ruby! What's wrong?"_

_The pain gradually subsided but the memories prior to the dream were cut off. Ruby's eyes shifted to Sapphire's worried face. He closed his eyes and took even breaths. "I'm fine but I don't remember anything that happened that time."_

_Sapphire didn't want to pursue the subject any further after seeing what happened. Even if it was a dream, she hated seeing Ruby hurt._

"…_Enough with the pointless chatter." The Ninetails' voice complained with a tone of arrogance and boredom._

_Sapphire stood up and glared all around her. "Where are ya?!"_

_Ruby was surprised by the girl's abrupt behavior. He quickly got to his feet as well. "Saph, Who are you talking to?"_

_The young brunette looked at him with confusion. "Ya can't hear it?"_

"_Hear what?" The crimson-eyed boy didn't know what she was talking about. "I don't hear anything."_

"_It is futile. Only you can hear me." The Ninetails explained._

"_What do ya want?!" Sapphire shouted._

_Ruby was completely clueless about the situation. "Saph, what's going on?"_

_The brown-haired girl didn't know how to explain it to him. Everything was far too complicated and judging the position they were in, it was not a good time. The Ninetails could see and hear everything that was happening in the dream and she had control over it._

"_I gave you this opportunity so I suggest you use it wisely and say what you need to say." The Ninetails said._

_Sapphire didn't understand what the fox pokemon meant. But before she could think about it, a pair of arms wrapped around her and a lightweight leaned on her shoulder. It was warm and comforting._

"_Saph…" Ruby held her tighter in fear of what would happen next. He didn't want to let her disappear from his sight again. "Dammit. What the hell is going on?" He muttered under his breath._

_The Ninetails' words still lingered in Sapphire's mind. She didn't know what to make of it._

"_Well? What are you waiting for?" The voice resounded in the mist._

_Sapphire flinched. Tension and dread began to well up within her. Ruby could feel her uneasiness. He turned her around and cupped her face. Then he looked deep into her eyes with worry and fear._

_Before Sapphire could utter a word, a voice whispered to her. "…Say your goodbyes."_

_Sapphire froze and Ruby began to fade again. The boy didn't know why or what was happening. All he knew was he was getting separated from the girl he loved."Saph!"_

"_Ruby…" Sapphire held him tightly. "I'll come for ya. Wait for me."_

_Ruby returned her embrace before finally vanishing. Sapphire stared at her empty arms and told herself that she'd do everything to get things back to the way they once were like those peaceful afternoons that they spent at the secret base, just enjoying each other's company._

"_That wasn't the farewell I expected but perhaps it would prove more interesting." The voice said to her with tinge of interest for what was to come. Sapphire looked back at the shadowy fog with unwavering courage. "Ya better prepare yerself. I'll be gettin' my pokemon back as well as Ruby!"_

_The Ninetails let out an amused laugh. "Is that a threat?"_

_Suddenly, the shadows began to move all around. Sapphire stood cautiously as she eyed her surroundings. She felt a dark cold feeling creeping at her feet. Little by little, she was being swallowed up by the shadows. She tried to break free but it was no use._

_Then someone reached out and held her hand. It was gentle and very warm. Sapphire felt she was being pulled out of the dark. The shadows retreated and the girl tried to find out who her rescuer was. But before she could, the fog dispersed and the surroundings were engulfed by a white light._

* * *

Sapphire woke up in her Glaceon form. She was lying on a blue cushion on top of a small table. She was in a room but it was not Ruby's. The walls were white and there were plants on the corner and one on top of a desk. Sapphire sniffed the air. It was vaguely familiar. She turned to see what else would help her determine where she was. It was that moment that she saw a Gardevoir in front of her, watching over.

"Thank goodness. You're finally awake…" Ruru said with a kind smile. Her voice was serene and tender.

"Ruru! Is it really ya?!" Sapphire could hardly believe it. An overwhelming sense joy and relief welled up in her.

"Yes, Sapphire. It is me." Ruru replied. "I have already knowledge of how you became a Glaceon. I'm sorry if I read your mind without permission."

The Gardevoir immediately recognized her by the presence of her emotions when she first saw Wally bring the Glaceon in. In concern to what lead Sapphire to become a pokemon, Ruru read her thoughts and found out what had also learned the events that occurred in Rustboro City and in Sapphire's dreams.

The Glaceon realized that it was Ruru that rescued her from the Nightmare. "It's okay. In fact, I should be thanking you."

Moments later, Wally came inside along with Leon and Zaffiro.

"So how is she?" The boy with green hair and eyes inquired.

"_She's feeling a lot better."_ Ruru replied telepathically to the three males.

"That's good." Zaffiro came over to his beloved before facing the Glaceon lying on the table. "Ruru already informed us of what happened."

"That's right." Leon jumped on the table and approached the fresh snow pokemon. "So you're actually a human and your name isn't Jewel?"

"Yeah, it's Sapphire. I'm sorry that I didn't say anythin' before and I'm sorry as well for the way I acted." Sapphire felt bad for lying to him. The Leafeon was always kind and patient towards her and she realized how mean she had treated him.

Leon now understood why the Glaceon said those strange things before and why she was so close to the boy with the red eyes. It was because she was actually human too. "I'm sorry as well. I misjudged you because you said you loved that human boy."

"That's okay. I understand." Sapphire smiled. "I gotta admit, if I were in yer shoes, I'd also think I was weird or crazy. But I'm glad ya didn't say that ta my face."

"I had a feeling you could have beaten me up if I did." Leon said. Both of them laughed.

Wally grinned with a slight disappointment. He thought his Leafeon and Ruby's Glaceon would have made a good couple but she was mean for someone else. And that someone was his dear friend. The green haired boy walked to the side of the table. Sapphire turned to him and gave a toothy grin.

Wally chuckled a bit when he saw her little fangs. He now understood what Ruby meant. He extended his hand to officially meet her. "It's nice to meet you, Sapphire. I'm Wally."

"Yeah, nice ta meet ya too!" Sapphire shook his hand with her paw. The green-haired boy didn't understand but the expression on the fresh snow pokemon's face said it all.

"_Now that you all have properly been acquainted, I suggest that we return to the matter at hand." _Ruru relayed her message to everyone through telepathy.

"That's right. We still have to find out what happened to Ruby." Wally said.

"Our best bet is ta go ta Lily Valley where I met the Ninetails." Sapphire pointed out with some help with Ruru in order to communicate with Wally.

The green-haired boy went over to his window and peered at the scenery outside. The sun had already set and the surroundings were covered in darkness. "It's really late and traveling at night is dangerous given that Sapphire is the only one who knows where the valley is."

"_We have no choice but to wait till morning."_ Zaffiro said. Both of Ruby's pokemon were deeply concerned for their trainer but there was nothing they could do in that moment. Sapphire agreed. As much as she wanted to find Ruby as soon as possible, it was hard to locate the valley in the dark. For now, they would have to rest and prepare for tomorrow.

Wally returned Leon to his pokeball and was about to do the same for Ruru and Zaffiro but the Glaceon wanted to ask something.

"So Ruru, how did your time at the Day Care center went?" Sapphire inquired.

"With everyone's help, we managed to repair the area." The Gardevoir replied.

"..That wasn't what I meant." Sapphire suddenly felt nervous to further detail the question.

Ruru felt her uneasiness and understood what she actually meant. She smiled and looked at Zaffiro. "We decided to postpone things for now. We felt it was not the right time. I had a feeling that certain events were about to occur but I didn't know what. It is only now that I fully understand what it meant."

Sapphire was a bit disappointed but Ruru cheered her up. The Gardevoir let out a bright and optimistic smile as Zaffiro held her close. "The right time will come…"

Sapphire smiled back. "And if that time does come, I'm sure Ruby will absolutely be overjoyed."

"Yes, I'm sure he will."

* * *

At Lily Valley…

The crescent moon shone dimly and a sea of stars dazzled the night sky. A sweet aroma lingered in the cold air. Tall trees covered in shadows rustled in the wind. A white figure walked through the woods. It was the Ninetails in pokemon form. She travelled deeper into the forest until she came across an old run down house. It looked like it had been abandoned for many years. The half of the roof already collapsed and the walls were covered in cracks and moss.

The Ninetails took a moment to pause before jumping in a window. The moonlight seeped through the opening above, illuminating the desolate place with a pale light. It was completely silent other than the creaky floors and the sound of torn curtains fluttering in the wind.

The Fox pokemon ventured through the debris, moving above and under piles of wood and stone. Then she came to the middle of the house. The opening above was at its widest, letting more light in. The surroundings became a lot brighter and more visible. A strong scent of flowers contrasted with the dust and wood. Snow white lilies grew beautifully on the dirt covered floor.

A closer inspection, revealed an antique framed photograph hidden amongst the leaves. The Ninetails cleared away the dust and leaves with her paw and gazed at the photo. It was a sepia colored image of a boy holding a Vulpix in his arms.

"…Hazel."

* * *

_I heard trainers were adopting us soon. It was exciting but I didn't know what to expect. I wondered if my trainer-to-be would be a girl or a boy or whether or not he/she would be nice to me. I was very anxious but I waited patiently with my pokemon friends who were two Eevees, three Growlithes, a pair of Skittys and some Zigzagoons. I didn't have any Vulpix companions given that I was an odd child from the start. It's not because of my golden color but my father wasn't per say the same species as my mom. I somehow inherited my father's ability but I never used it in front of others because if they saw me, they'd think I was even stranger. The reason being cross-bred pokemon don't inherit other species' abilities._

_I already knew how different I was but I hoped my trainer wouldn't think badly of me nor would judge me too quickly. Soon, people began arriving. They crowded the fences to get a good look at us. My friends began looking for their potential human partner with great enthusiasm. I stayed a bit behind. Something inside me felt nervous._

"_Hey, look that one's a shiny." A boy pointed out which made the people around him turn their attention away from the pokemon near them. Their faces lit of with interest for me. I didn't like it. It was very uncomfortable. My friends looked at me with sad faces. I didn't mean to steal the attention from them. People began to point at me, saying to our female caretaker that they want me. I didn't want it like this so I ran away and hid._

_I didn't dare come out. It was scary. Their eyes were scary. They were filled with greed. I heard it before from my father but I never really understood it till now. Chatter of humans and pokemon continued. Some of my friends were probably leaving with their new trainers. I wanted to say goodbye but I didn't want to move out of my hiding spot. Without knowing it, I dozed off._

_Hours passed, I woke up and the noises disappeared. I peered through a small opening and saw no one. I hastily scurried out, heartbroken that I was left behind. My friends were gone and I didn't have a trainer. I was alone now._

"_I'm sorry but I don't have any pokemon left." My caretaker's voice came from the other side._

_I realized she was talking to someone. There was hope. Perhaps I wouldn't be left alone. I rushed to see if there was a trainer for me. Then I saw my caretaker taking to a young boy with black hair and gentle brown eyes. He looked as if he wanted a pokemon so badly. I came over to them cautiously._

_The boy's eye caught me approaching and his face lit up as he pointed at my direction. "There's a Vulpix over there!"_

_I suddenly felt scared. It reminded of the humans earlier. I fled again and hid amongst the flowerbed. It was not a good hiding spot but I just panicked. I closed my eyes in hopes that the nightmare would be over._

_Before I could dare take a peek, someone lifted me up. It was that boy. He smiled at me with a childish grin. "I found you!"_

_I tried squirming out of his hands but he held me in a hug and said, "You're really warm and fluffy."_

_I stopped trying to escape and looked back at him. His face was filled with innocence. He seemed different from the people before. My caretaker came over and saw the two of us. "I thought this little one already had an owner. Many people wanted her but I guess none of them took her."_

"_Then I will!" The boy chimed with eagerness._

_The lady looked at the boy with doubt. "I don't know. Boys don't usually adopt Vulpixes plus this one's kinda strange and I don't just mean the color."_

"_So this Vulpix is not normal?" The boy looked at the older woman with confusion and curiosity. Their words hurt. They didn't know me that well but they're quick to judge just like every other human. _

_Then something happened that I didn't expect. They boy held me tighter and exclaimed, "I don't mind! I just want my first pokemon."_

_First? He never had one before? So it will be just me and him? I felt anxious but in a good way. My tail began to sway back in forth. The caretaker lady smiled at me and turned to the boy's face. "Alright…"_

_The boy felt ecstatic. He jumped again and again with me in his arms. I didn't mind. I felt just as happy. Finally, I have a trainer. He turned to me and grinned childishly. "My name's Hazel!"_

_I smiled back. "Nice to meet you."_

_Hazel didn't understand but he looked happy seeing me happy as well. "I still have to give you a name."_

_A name? I never thought of it since I was a lone Vulpix in the group. I stared at him with eagerness to know what he would call me. But then he started smelling me head. I realized that he was a strange boy. Why would he sniff me?_

"_You smell like lilies." Hazel complimented._

_I turned around and saw what kind of flower that I hid in. It was a bunch of white flora called lilies._

"_Lily!" Hazel excitedly shouted. "That'll be your name!"_

_My name is Lily._

* * *

The Ninetails brought the photograph with her as she returned to the small flower-filled island. The water in the lake was calm and it reflected the image of the elegant moon above. She swam up to the island and sat beside a boy sleeping peacefully amongst the lilies. His white beanie blended with the hue of the flower flowers that seem to glow in the moonlight. The sweet aroma was stronger there compared to the old house.

"…Don't worry Hazel." The fox pokemon gently placed the picture beside her before gazing at the boy. "I won't be alone much longer."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8  
**

**First of all, I wanted to include Ruru and Zaffiro's egg but I needed it for a different story.  
**

**Lily's story is surfacing. wew. The name Hazel is just made up from the eye color I chose.**

**I still need more opinions for the skit and I'll try to begin the story that I planned before this.**

**Review please! I also need help with Poll votes. Please vote as well.  
**


	10. SPECIAL Chapter 2

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**SPECIAL EDITION: What Pokémon are you?**

* * *

**Well here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Pearl:** And we're back! Welcome to part two of our skit.

**Diamond:** In a few moments we'll be introducing the rest of the dexholders from different regions

*fake audience claps plus wings flapping*

**Gold:** Ha! I can't wait to see what our seniors and juniors are gonna turn into.

**Crystal:** How can you say that? Don't you care that might be stuck like this?

**Gold:** C'mon super serious faceless gal! It's not every day we turn into pokemon. And soon we won't be alone. *snicker*

**Crystal:** Ugh. You're hopeless… And stop adding the faceless thing. Super serious gal is bad enough.

**Gold:** Why? what's wrong? It describes you perfectly!

*Crystal whacks the Farfetch'd with rapid spin*

**Gold: **HEY!

**Pearl:** Excuse me. But will the two pokemon in the front row keep it down?

*Crystal and Gold became quiet*

**Pearl:** Alright! Let's first welcome on stage our seniors from the Kanto region.

*Drum roll*

**Pearl and Diamond: **Red, Green, Blue and Yellow!

*The four dexholders enter*

**Blue:** So is this some sort of talk-show? Sounds exciting.

**Green:** Tch. You don't even know yet you drag us here?

**Blue:** Oh? Do you have stage fright? *giggle*

**Yellow:** *turns to Red shyly* I really don't know what to do here.

**Red:** Don't worry. We'll be fine. We're all together in this, aren't we?

*Yellow blushes slightly and nods*

**Blue:** Aww… how sweet!

*Yellow looks at Blue and flushes bright red*

**Red:** Yellow? Are you feeling alright?

**Yellow:** *almost panicky* Y-yes. I-I'm just nervous that Chuchu isn't here, that's all.

**Red:** Come to think of it, we weren't allowed to bring our pokemon with us. I wonder why.

**Green**: Pokemon aren't allowed here but there's a Starmie and a weird looking Farfetch'd in the audience *points at the front row*

**Gold: **Who you calling weird looking!?

*Dexholders stare at the weird looking duck pokemon*

**Pearl:** Okay! Will the weird looking Farfetch'd please stop with the quacking so we can introduce the rest of the dexholders?

*Annoyed Gold sulks back in his seat and Crystal giggles*

**Gold:** Oh? Super serious gal can laugh after all. *chuckle*

**Crystal:** Huh? Of course, I can. *Red jewel glows*

**Gold:** You better make it a habit. It suits you.

*The Starmie's red jewel glows brighter*

**Diamond:** Okay without further ado, here is the duo from Unova.

**Pearl: **Black and White!

*fake audience applause*

*A boy rushes excitedly to center*

**Black:** *screams* HEY EVERYONE!

*All of them flinch*

**Black:** *Loud voice* My name's Black and I'm gonna be the World's best Trainer!

**White:** *enters and hurries over to her companion* Will you try to act more professional? We're on stage.

**Black:** *scratches head* Sorry about that Prez.

**Gold:** *whistle* who's the gorgeous chick on stage?

**Crystal:** *Whacks Gold with another Rapid spin* Will you quiet down!?

**Gold:** What's up with you!?

*Gold notices Crystal's jewel glowing green. He was about to speak up when a paper fan struck him on the head*

**Pearl:** I repeat. Will the weird looking Farfetch'd in the front row settle down?

**Gold**: What's with the weird looking Farfetch'd nickname?!

**Crystal:** Serves you right.

**Pearl: **Okay. Let's continue.

**Diamond:** We sure have a lot of guests but please bear with us.

**Pearl: **Next we'll introduce three more dexholders. One from Johto, another from Hoenn and lastly one from Sinnoh!

*Pearl and Dia flinch and reread the script.*

**Pearl: ***whispers to Dia* Does that mean the third person is Missy?

**Diamond:** *whispers back* But that means she'll be turned into a pokemon.

*Both shudder*

**Green: **Hey, what's the holdup? I still have a gym to run.

**Pearl: **Sorry about that!

**Diamond:** *whispers* what do we do Pearl?

**Pearl:** *whispers* I have an idea, but for now, let's get on with the show.

*Diamond nods*

**Pearl: **Please welcome Silver, Emerald and Miss Platina Berlitz!

*another applause*

*The three enter and Blue pounces on Silver*

**Blue: **Silver! I'm so glad that you came!

**Silver: **…yeah.

**Gold**: Pffft… Silver?! A pokemon?! Ahaha! I can't wait.

*Silver stares at the duck pokemon*

**Silver:** What's with that weird looking Farfetch'd?

**Gold:** Not you too!

*Platina comes over to greet the others as well as Pearl and Dia*

**Platina:** I'm really excited to be on the show.

**Pearl:** Yeah. Us too…

**Diamond:** Everyone please position yourselves on center stage.

*The dexholders stand close to each other and wonder what was going to happen next*

**Pearl:** Ok. Let us begin.

**Diamond:** For suspense purposes, we'll be using this. *gestures above the stage*

*A large black curtain lowers*

**White:** Excuse me but what is this show about?

**Pearl: ***nervous* You'll find out soon.

*The dexholders began inspecting the curtain*

**Pearl:** Ah! Not you Missy! *holds Platina back.*

**Platina:** Is something wrong?

**Pearl:** It's nothing. I just want you to be our co-host since Dia has other priorities.

**Platina:** Uhm.. okay. *takes a microphone*

*Dia goes backstage to check on their guest*

**Lily:** Hello Diamond.

**Diamond:** *comes over cautiously* Hi Miss Lily, today we have a lot of guests. How do you feel about that?

**Lily:** The more the merrier, right? *emits evil aura*

**Diamond:** *backs away* Okay. Please be ready. You'll be coming on stage in a few.

*Lily nods sweetly*

**Pearl: **Alright! Now will all the dexholders, except Platina, enter the curtain!

*The dexholders enter. Green and Silver hesitated but was dragged in by Blue*

**Black:** Prez, Where'd you go?

**Emerald:** Hey quit pushing! It's hard enough balancing on high platforms!

**White:** It's really cramped in here. I'll have to talk to their director after this.

**Yellow**: Eeeh! …Who touched me?

**Blue:** I think Red did it…

**Red: **Ah. Really? Sorry about that.

**Yellow:** *flusters* N-no… It's fine.

**Blue**: Oh? You like Red touching you?

**Yellow:** Ah! That's not what I meant!

**Green: **What do we do here?

**Blue:** Eh! Silver did you touch me?

**Silver**: Huh? Why are you blaming me?

**Green:** Will everyone just settle down?

*All of them stop moving.*

*tap on shoulder*

**Green: **Hey, who touched me?

**Blue:** Not me. Silver?

**Silver: **Why me?

**Emerald:** I'm not using any of my gadgets nor do I have any reason to touch any of you.

*tapping continues*

**Yellow: **Ah! Who keeps touching me!?

**Blue:** It's not me anymore.

**Yellow:** what?

*More tapping and poking*

**White: **Black, stop playing around. This isn't funny.

**Black: **I didn't do anything! You're the one who keeps poking me.

**White:** I was not poking you at all.

**Red:** Eh? Then who's touching who?

**Lily:** … Ah. That would be me.

*sudden silence*

**All: **….eh?

*A pair of eyes glowed red*

*poof*

*Everyone rushes out and coughs out the smoke*

**Black: **Prez, are you okay?

**White:** Yes. I'm fine but I'm gonna sue the director of this show.

**Red: **Is everyone alright?

*****a mix chorus of yeses*

*smoke begins to clear and everybody suddenly feel different*

**Platina: ***surprised* What happened to everyone?

*The dexholders stare at each other in shock*

**Yellow:** Ahh! Why did we turn into pokemon!?

*Yellow became an Audino with a straw hat.*

**Blue**: Yellow, you're so adorable!

*Blue looks human*

**Silver:** You didn't turn into a pokemon?

*Silver also looks the human*

**Gold: ***flies on stage* Hey what gives?! Why didn't you two turn into pokemon?!

**Blue & Silver: **Gold?

**Gold**: Yeah. I'm the one you all keep calling weird looking Farfetch'd!

**Yellow:** *watches the Starmie get on stage* Does that mean you're…?

**Crystal: **Yes, It's me Crys.

**Black:** COOL! I'm a pokemon! I'm gonna be the strongest pokemon there ever was!

*Black turns into a Mightyena with his tail wagging ecstatically*

**White: **Ah! Why did this happen?

*White turns into a Delcatty*

**Black:** *still wagging* Look at the bright side Prez, you can perform on stage just like your pokemon actors and actresses.

**Red:** *looks at self* A Braviary huh? Hey Green! Care to do a battle with me?

**Green:** *Turns into a Gallade with arms crossed* Don't think that you can beat me in this form. *Takes on an offensive sword stance*

**Yellow: **Please don't fight! Both of you could get seriously injured.

**Red: **It's alright, Yellow. Since you're here, we know that if any of us got hurt we'll be in capable hands.

**Yellow:** *flusters* I g-guess…

**Red:** *Pats her little head with wing* But don't push yourself, okay?

*Yellow nervously nods*

**Black:** Hey count me in!

*The Mightyena rushes in excitedly*

**Crystal: ***Feels something missing* Has anyone seen Emerald?

*Everyone stops and starts looking for their missing companion*

**Lily:** Are you by any chance, looking for this one? *presents a squirming Bonsly with a diamond shape mark on its forehead*

**Blue:** Emerald's so cute!

**Emerald: **What is it with this pokemon body! Not only am I short, I don't even have any arms!

*The Bonsly jumps down from the girls arms and starts crying*

**Emerald:** And why won't these tears stop!

**Platina**: *comes over* I think that's Fake Tears.

**Emerald:** *cries* The hell?! Make it stop!

**Crystal: **Gold, do something! You're the expert on baby pokemon.

**Gold:** Finally recognized me for my awesome talents, I see.

**Crystal: **Just do something, already!

*Gold tries carrying the Bonsly like a baby but Emerald keeps on crying*

**Blue:** Aww…You two are acting like a married couple. *giggle*

**Crystal**: We're not a married couple!

**Yellow:** Uhm, Blue, Why didn't you turn into a pokemon?

**Blue:** Think again, Yellow. *shows hand turning into a blue goo*

**Silver: **So you're a shiny ditto.

**Gold:** Then what about you?

**Silver**: It doesn't matter. *turns around to leave*

*Gold notices a dark fluffy tail behind Silver and grins slyly*

**Gold:** Hey what's this? *pokes the tail with a billiard cue*

*poof*

*Silver reverts back to a Zorua*

**Gold: **HAHAH! Hey Fluffy! Nice to meet you! *Snicker*

*Silver was about to charge at Gold but Blue suddenly cuddles him*

**Blue:** Your right! Silver's so fluffy!

**Silver:** Let me go!

**Black:** Hey can we get on with the battle now?!

**Green: ***stares at Red* I'm ready when you are.

**Red:** Bring it!

*Beeeep!* *Everyone flinches*

**Pearl: **Oooppss. Looks like we're out of time!

**Platina:** Huh? Really? But everyone is still a pokemon.

**Diamond:** Then we'll have to extend to part three later on.

**Silver: **Why aren't you guys pokemon?

**Lily:** That's right. Other than Pearl and Dia, I seemed to have missed one. *watches Platina*

**Emerald:** *runs over to Lily* So you're the cause of all this?!

**Lily**: That's right. *dark aura* Is there a problem?

**Pearl: ***Intervenes* That's enough for today!

**Diamond: **Tune in next time.

**Lily: **Don't forget to leave a comment or review. *sweet smile*

* * *

**End of Part 2**

**Multiple Dialogues are so hard!  
**

**Did I get it right?**

**If anyone has other suggestions, please say so.**

**Also, please vote on the Poll on my profile! Please and Thank you!**


	11. Wednesday Confrontation

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wednesday Confrontation**

* * *

Dawn came. The sky was dyed in a mixture of pink and orange, and the night clouds began to turn into morning colors. Wally was busily preparing his travel necessities. He didn't what to expect when they would arrive at Lily Valley but he just made sure he had everything they needed. Sapphire was staring out the window with thoughts of Ruby. She didn't have any more of the recurring dreams when she went to sleep again. It was worrisome because she didn't know why they just stopped.

Ruru sensed the Glaceon's anxiety and came over to comfort her. "We'll get him back, surely."

Sapphire turned to her and tried to put on an optimistic smile. "Yeah, you're right."

After a quick breakfast, Wally, along with Sapphire, mounted on his Flygon and departed. The green dragon flew smoothly and swiftly above vast acres of forests. For Sapphire, it was a lot different from riding Pilo or on Ruvi. The Flygon's wings vibrated, creating some sort of whispering melody that was calming.

Wally took out his pokenav and began scanning which direction to take, under Sapphire's guidance. It wasn't before long that they arrived at a forest surrounded by mountain ranges. The green dragon circled around the area for a quick observation before finally landing on the outskirts.

After dismounting, Wally instructed his Flygon to keep watch from above. It was a precautionary measure. The mystic dragon nodded and took off. Now, it was time to enter the woods. The shadowy forest was shrouded in a thin mist, giving it a dark appearance. Sapphire could sense the eerie aura that the place emitted as well as the lingering sweet aroma of flowers.

Wally took out Ruru, Zaffiro and Leon to help locate Ruby's whereabouts. The Gardevoir vaguely sensed her trainer's emotion and presence. As to the reason why, made all of them fear for what could have happened. Sapphire was the one who was worried the most. Leon tried to comfort her but the Glaceon's anxiety wouldn't lessen. It was no surprise, considering where they were.

All of them entered the forest with great discretion. Ruru and Sapphire were in front, followed by Wally and Leon. Zaffiro stayed at the back to keep a close watch on each of them. They continued to walk further in, but somehow they were going nowhere. Ruru couldn't get a good feel on Ruby's location. The scent of flowers didn't help at all since the aroma came from all around.

It was oddly silent and the shadowy trees loomed all around them. The still air and the thickening mist made them more uneasy. Sapphire felt the forest was beginning to resemble her dream. She just hoped he part of Ruby disappearing in front of her was not going to happen.

Then suddenly, her azure eyes caught a silhouette in the distance. It was similar to that in her dream. Without a second thought, she immediately ran towards it, making the rest of her companions jolt and rush after her. The faster they ran, the thicker the haze grew. With the diminishing visibility, they were separated from each other.

* * *

Ruru managed to locate Wally but lost her connection to everyone else. Something in the area was blocking her abilities but she didn't know what or how it was doing it. The only thing she could pick up was a voice of an unfamiliar person.

The green haired boy stayed close to the Gardevoir so that they wouldn't get separated anymore. He didn't know where they were headed but Ruru seemed keen on going towards a certain direction. The embrace pokemon followed the voice she heard. She felt it was calling out to her.

They ventured further into the misty forest until they came across a run-down building. The mist seemed to be avoiding that area. Ruru could detect a strong emotion coming from within the abandoned house and went closer without hesitation. Wally trusted the Gardevoir's instincts and followed her.

With the use of Ruru's psychic abilities, she carefully moved the debris around them. The building was in ruins and the walls were crumbling and covered in moss. But it didn't have the same ominous feel compared to the forest. It was warm and yet sad at the same time.

After a few minutes, the two came across a small field of white lilies. The aroma was sweet and calming and the small floral patch seemed like a touch of heaven in an abandoned land. Ruru crouched down and gently touched the pale delicate petals. The flowers were carefully raised. The Gardevoir felt faint emotions coming somewhere within the patch. Her deep red eyes caught an unknown object hidden beneath the leaves. She held it in her hands and began seeing memories embedded inside. The voice she heard earlier also became a lot clearer.

Wally watched closely as the horn on Ruru's back glowed with an array of colors. The atmosphere around them felt like it was shifting and the wind was howling mysteriously. The green haired trainer hoped that they would be able to find answers soon.

Then his eye caught something in another room. With Ruru still in a trance-like state, Wally carefully made his way to the room, on his own. There he found Ruby's pokemon inside their pokeballs. Zuzu and the rest seemed slightly dazed but unharmed. The green-haired boy feared to what could happened to his friend but at least he knew that he was somewhere in the valley. Hetook them with him and returned to Ruru who just finished finding clues. After learning all she could, the two made their way out of the crumbling structure.

"Did you find anything?" Wally inquired. The Gardevoir handed him the item and calmly touch his head, sending images of what she saw. Visions began flashing through his mind, one at a time.

After it ended, Wally gripped the object and was even more determined to find his friend and the others.

* * *

Zaffiro and Leon continued their search. They were heading to the presence that the shiny Gallade felt earlier. Whether or not they made the right choice didn't matter. It that was the only lead they got to uncover what was behind all of this. Zaffiro already drew out his blades, ready to strike down any opponent that would jump at them.

Several shadows began to take shape in the fog. Both Leon and Zaffiro took up a defensive stance. The Gallades arms glowed blue while as the leaf on the verdant pokemon's head shone with a green light.

"Show yourself!" Zaffiro demanded. There were murmuring sounds coming from the shadows. Neither of the two could make it out until one voice spoke clearer and a little louder than the rest.

"Zaffiro? Is that you?" a female voice called out.

The blade pokemon lowered his arms but still remained cautious. "Toro?"

"See! I told you it was Ruby's Gallade." A deep male voice shot out.

"Nonetheless, it is best that we stayed on guard, Dono." Another male voice said but in a calmer tone.

"Pilo's right. He could be another one of those illusions." A different one added. This time, it was rougher and sort of hoarse. "Remember last time that Pilo tried flying out."

"Yes, I kept flying around in circles like there was no end to it."

Zaffiro moved forward. He recognized each of them as Sapphire's pokemon. Leon followed behind. He concluded that they were friends of the Gallade and decided to lower his guard a bit. It was good too since he really didn't like the idea of fighting.

The silhouettes became a lot clearer but were still shrouded by a thin haze. They were indeed Sapphire's pokemon. They stood together in a small clearing as they watched Zaffiro and his companion come closer. Leon was barely visible in the mist since the lower part was thicker than the upper half. Still his head and tail were bobbing in and out.

"Hey who's the pipsqueak?" Dono asked as he pointed his trunk to the little fox-like pokemon behind the Gallade. Toro and the rest turned their attention to the pokemon that the Donphan was pointing at.

The Leafeon stopped and answered. "My name's Leon."

"He is a pokemon of Ruby's friend, Wally." Zaffiro explained.

"So did you guys come to save us and Sapphire?" Toro inquired.

Zaffiro turned to the Blaziken with a darkened expression. "Actually it is not Sapphire that we came to save."

Toro and her teammates were confused. "Then who?"Rono asked.

"…Ruby." Leon and Zaffiro answered in unison.

* * *

Sapphire continued to dash towards the shady figure as it slowly faded into the deep mist. In the end, she caught up and stood before a boy wearing black and red clothes with a white beanie. She could hardly believe to have found him.

"Ruby!" Sapphire drew closer with her tail wagging ecstatically. "Yer alright!"

The boy stood still with his back turned to her. Sapphire found it odd. Even if he didn't understand what she was saying he could have recognized her Glaceon voice. Something was definitely not right.

"I see you finally made it." The Ninetails in human form stepped out of the mist as it began to clear out. Sapphire growled andher pale cyan fur gradually became covered in frost, releasing cold vapour that surrounded her like a battle aura.

"As hostile as always, I see." The girl teased. Sapphire lunged towards her but Ruby intervened. Surprised and confused, the fresh snow pokemon immediately stopped in her tracks. "What are ya doing?!"

That was when Sapphire noticed the dark emptiness in the boy's eyes. His vivid crimson orbs were now dull and lifeless. It could only be the work of the Ninetails. She eyed the white haired girl with anger. "What did ya do ta Ruby!?"

"Just a little mind too serious." The girl replied with sly tone. Then she wrapped her arms around the boy, making the fresh snow pokemon more furious. "I was thinking of turning him into a pokemon as well."

With a dark smile, she slowly stroked Ruby's face and turned him towards her. "With those crimson eyes of his, he'd make a handsome Ninetails, don't you think?"

"In yer dreams!" Sapphire launched an immediate Ice shard attack in front of them, catching off guard the girl wearing a white yukata.

"Don't you care if the boy here gets hurt?" She shot up with eyes growing agitated.

"I'll worry about haulin' his sorry ass later!" Sapphire followed up another attack. This time, an Ice beam directing straight at the ground, making the forest floor freeze up.

The sudden slipperiness made the girl lose her grip on the boy but she wasn't going to let things off so easily. With scarlet eyes flaring, a circle of blue fire surrounded them. The icy floor melted rapidly and steam engulfed the whole area, making it almost impossible to see.

Sapphire stood her ground as she cautiously awaited signs of her opponent. Only the pale blue hazy light of the fire was visible to her. Just then her eye caught a glimpse of a white figure. She shifted her attention towards it and fired shards of ice from her mouth. The attack was dead on but the silhouette vanished as if it was just an illusion.

The air was cold and humid but still retained the faint smell of flora. Steam was mixing with the fog. The gloomy gray shade was swallowing up the white vapour of the melted ice. Sapphire could no longer see anything but the ominous haze. If she just attacked randomly, chances are she could hit Ruby but if she didn't act soon, she'd just be a sitting duck. Time was running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally and Ruru were still treading the labyrinth-like woods. Somehow, they were just going around in circles. The haze made their surroundings hard to decipher where they were or where they were heading.

The Ruru felt a familiar presence followed by several silhouettes began to appear in the fog. Soon, they became more visible and clearer. Ruru smiled and rushed over to the front of the incoming group where Zaffiro greeted her with open arms.

Wally hastily followed behind and saw other pokemon behind the two psychic types, including his Leafeon. With his tail wagging happily, Leon bounded towards the green-haired trainer and nestled against the boy's leg. Ruru and Zaffiro quickly made introductions between Sapphire's pokemon and Ruby's friend. Wally was glad they all met up. Now, all that was left was to find was the remaining two.

Before he could say another word, a loud explosion followed by thunderous rumble came from a distance. Wally hopped onto the back of the Tropius while Dono scooped up the small verdant pokemon with its truck.

All of them raced towards the origin of the sound until they came across a wall of pale bluish fire. The high-pitch sizzling noise sent a dark chill in the cold atmosphere that was slowly being swallowed by the heat of the ghostly flame.

Suddenly the wall split open and formed an arc that surrounded them. Toro and Zaffiro stood in front of the group with Wally, Pilo, Leon and Ruru in the middle, and Dono and Rono stood guard at either side.

"It seems I have more guests..." A girl in white slowly approached them. "How interesting."

Toro and the others took on a fighting stance excluding Wally and Ruru who recognized her to be the girl in the visions. The Blaziken's claws began flaring with a bright red flame. "What have you done with our trainer!?"

The girl smiled and another began approaching from behind her. Everyone stood in shock as a boy that they recognized as Ruby stood beside her, holding a small blue pokemon in his arms. It was an unconscious Glaceon covered in burn marks.

"Sapphire!" Ruru exclaimed which made Toro and her teammates look at the Gardevoir with confusion. The embrace pokemon sent a brief telepathic message to them explaining about the Glaceon's circumstances.

Wally stared at his friend. There was something completely off. "Ruby, What's the matter with you?!" The red-eyed boy didn't reply or move. He just continued to stare blankly at him and the rest of the pokemon.

Ruru placed a hand on the green-haired boy and communicated telepathically, _"It's no use. He must be under the control of that Ninetails. That would explain why I could barely sense his emotions or reach him."_

"We have to do something." Wally got off of the green dino and confronted the girl. "Lily, that's enough. You can't keep going like this. You can't heal that loneliness of yours by playing around with people. What would your trainer Hazel say?"

The girl flinched at the sound of Hazel's name and her smile faded. "I don't know how you found out about my name or Hazel's but..."

The fires around them began to roar violently. Lily's eyes became fierce and sharp as a blood-red glow lit up in her eyes. "Don't talk as if you know anything about me!"

* * *

"_Sapphire?" _

_A voice jolted her. Sapphire was in human form when she realized it was another dream. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself lying, not in a dark hazy forest but a lush green field with delicate snow white flowers blooming all around her._

"_Saph, over here!" _

_Sapphire frantically shifted her head to where the voice was coming from. Not far, she saw a boy sitting and gesturing for her to come closer. The azure-eyed brunette ran to him and found Ruby with a small crying child beside him. It was a girl with curly golden hair and a saffron dress will white frilly accents._

"_Doesn't she remind you of yourself when you were this age?" Ruby asked as he patted the little girl's head. He leaned closer to her with a soft expression. "That's enough crying, Lily."_

"_Lily?!" Sapphire immediately grabbed Ruby's arm and jerked him away from the girl. "Ruby, ya can't trust her!"_

_Lily buried her head in her dress and cried louder. Ruby looked at her and then back to Sapphire. "Saph, she's not all bad. Plus, right now, she's harmless."_

"_That's what ya say! But ya don't know anything!" Sapphire protested. "She turned me into a Glaceon and held my pokemon captive. Then she kidnapped ya!"_

"_...S-sorry." _

_Sapphire turned to the sobbing girl that looked at her with almond-shaped flaxen eyes. Lily slowly got up and brushed the grass and petals off her skirt. Then she wiped off her tears and nervously walked towards the two. _

_Lily raised her head and looked back again at Sapphire. The brunette's eyes were still furious. It frightened her. The blonde child retreated to Ruby's side which made Sapphire want to pull Ruby away but the boy stopped her. He placed a hand on Lily's head and face Sapphire with a straight expression. "Saph, calm down. She told me everything that happened. I know all about you becoming a Glaceon as well what happened to your pokemon and me."_

"_Then, why aren't ya upset!?_

"_I am upset."Ruby replied. Then he turned his attention to the little girl and gently stroked her head. "But I can't let her go on like this. She may resemble you when you were five but her state right now reminds me of …how I was."_

_Sapphire wanted to argue but Ruby's tone and face was serious. She held herself back for now, and pondered what to do next. The origin of the problems were right in front of her but how to deal with it was another problem entirely._

"_Ruby, how about let's get out of here?"-_

"_No!" Lily latched herself on the boy's leg. "Don't leave me! Hazel's not back."_

"_Hazel? Who's Hazel?" Sapphire asked._

"_Hazel is Lily's trainer." Ruby replied as he tried to calm the blonde little girl. "But that was hundreds of years ago. Now, she's living by herself in Lily Valley. Hazel didn't have any other pokemon because Lily's the jealous-possessive type. She also doesn't like human girls either."_

"_Well, that would explain a lot." Sapphire said sarcastically as she eyed the little girl that was still clinging closely to Ruby. "But I still can't get over those weird powers of hers."_

"_Ah. Those mirages and shape shifting things are her natural powers inherited from her father. They were magnified by the supernatural abilities of being a Ninetails."_

"_Her father isn't a Ninetails?"_

"_That's right. Her father is a Zoroark. That's why when she was still a Vulpix; she'd often turn to a little human girl to play with Hazel." Ruby explained as he gestured to Lily. "But she didn't have physical capabilities. It was only when she evolved into a Ninetails that her illusions became more realistic and concrete though she can only physically transform into the human version of a Ninetails. Transforming into anything or anyone else doesn't give her the same abilities. But she can still mimic voices."_

"_So she was the one that was pretendin' to be me!" Sapphire suddenly felt her blood boiling again. She glared at Ruby with an irritated look. "And yer still not upset about that?!"_

"_I was. I even scolded her. It's just that…" Ruby trailed off._

"_Ya REALLY have a soft spot for cute and pretty little things, dontcha?" _

_The crimson eyed boy gave a soft chuckle as he scratched his head. Then he turned his attention to the little girl staring at him. "So Lily, how about we play back in the real world? I'll even introduce you to a good friend of mine."_

"_You mean that boy with green eyes and hair?" Lily inquired._

_Ruby was surprised. "Huh? Do you know him?"_

_The blonde lass pointed to a blank space in the air, and then ripples began to form. Little by little an image appeared like a screen on a Television. The Hoenn duo watched as the scenes outside began to show in front of them. Wally, Ruru, Zaffiro and the rest were battling against illusions in blue blazing battlefield._

_Sapphire clenched her fists and snapped at the girl again. "Hey quit it! Will ya!?"_

_Lily flinched and looked at Ruby. "I-I was scared that they'd take you away and I'd be alone again."_

_The red-eyed boy crouched down and remained calm, but deep inside him, he was worried for his friends. "Lily, what you're doing is bad. I'm sure if Hazel were here, he'd disapprove of it."_

"_But he's not here anymore. He's gone…" The blonde girl started tearing up. Ruby's face as well as Sapphire's softened. Lily was sincerely sad and lonely. The brown-haired teen walked up to her and flashed a toothy grin. "Hey, that's enough cryin'. I know ya really loved Hazel. He must be a really nice person."_

"_He is!" Lily shot up with a serious tone. "Hazel's my most precious friend. And if I was truly human, I would stay with him even at the end …But he said I must live on."_

"_He's right. It's because he wanted you to go out and make new friends." Ruby said._

"_But this place is Hazel's special place. This is where we lived, where we played and grew flowers."_

"_Then ya can plant flowers elsewhere." Sapphire suggested. "That way, wherever ya go, it'll be like Hazel's memory will live on."_

"_Ok!" Lily's face lit up at her words. And before anyone could utter another word, their surroundings were swallowed by a warm and bright light._

* * *

Wally and the others were having a hard time fighting against phantom versions of the Ninetails. Even with Ruru's psychic abilities, the fox pokemon's supernatural powers were messing with it. The scorching blue flames were also a problem. Leon and Pilo had to stay back.

"Is there no end to this?" Wally asked himself. The situation looked dire but to his amazement, the flames suddenly began to disperse and the illusions vanished along with the grey depressing fog. All that was left was the girl in the white yukata. Ruby and Sapphire were nowhere in sight. They assumed that the two were also an illusion.

Toro and her teammates were about to launch an attack but Ruru stopped them. They didn't understand what the Gardevoir's intentions were but Zaffiro persuaded them to give her a chance. Ruru walked up to the girl as she reverted back to a white Ninetails.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Lily?" The Gardevoir asked.

"My new friends told me to plant flowers elsewhere." Lily replied in a sincere tone.

Wally ran up to the embrace pokemon. "Ruru, what happened to Ruby and Sapphire-."

"They are safe." The Ninetails answered. "They are elsewhere in the forest. After they come to, I'm sure they will find their way back."

Feeling half-surprised at the talking Ninetails, the green-haired trainer glanced at Ruru to see if she trusted her. The Gardevoir looked calm as she smiled at him and the shiny fox pokemon. That was when Wally remembered something. He hurriedly pulled out a small item from his pack. It was a small ball with faded floral patterns.

"I believe this belongs to you." Wally handed it the Ninetails.

Unexpectedly, the fox pokemon's tails swayed back in forth like a playful wag. Her scarlet eyes flickered with joy as she sniffed the old toy. "Hazel bought it for me on the day we met."

"I felt the memories and emotions embedded in that object." Ruru gestured at the ball. "That's how we found out about you and your trainer."

"He must be a nice person for you to have cherished this place all these years." Wally said.

"But I guess it's time that I let my flowers bloom in a different place." Lily became deep in thought. She had decided to take Sapphire's suggestion about leaving the valley but the question now was to where she would go. It would be nice if Ruby took her in but she predicted Sapphire wouldn't approve, considering the hardships she put her though.

Wally noticed Lily's expression was suddenly filled with sorrow. "If you have nowhere to go, you can stay with me if you want."

Lily looked at him, hesitantly. She didn't know anything about the boy other than Ruby's words describing him as a good friend of his. Many long years she had to put up being isolated from humans and pokemon alike. For once, she thought of risking putting her trust in the hands of a human she never knew. "If it alright. I'll take you up on that offer."

Wally smiled and his Leafeon bounded towards him. The verdant pokemon wagged his leaf-like tail and smiled at his new teammate. "Let's get along from now on."

"Now, all that's missing is Ruby and Sapphire. I wonder how they're both doing." Wally said to himself. And once again, answers to his questions seem to come up by coincidence. His pokegear rang and the name displayed was "Ruby"

* * *

Sometime later, Sapphire woke up. A faint aroma of flowers and forestry lingered in the air. She was somewhere in the middle of the woods. After a couple of blinks, she rubbed her eyes. Something was weird. Hands. She was human again.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." An extremely recognizable voice jolted her attention. It was VERY close. Sapphire hurriedly stood up but a pair of arms held her down. Ruby was right next to her. In fact, he was leaning against a tree and Sapphire was sitting on his lap for who knows how long.

"Ruby! Let go!" Sapphire was getting flustered. She struggled to break free with just enough force to not hurt the boy but Ruby had no intention of letting her. "Take it easy. I've been putting up without holding you for almost a week. Dreams and you becoming a Glaceon don't count."

Sapphire still continued to struggle. "How did I turn back? What about Toro and the rest?"

Ruby didn't reply right away. Instead he held her tighter to prevent her from escaping. Then he lightly kissed the back of the girl's neck, making Sapphire even more panicky. Her face up to her neck was red as the boy's eyes. Her mind became scrambled and the questions she asked were almost forgotten if Ruby didn't answer.

"I called Wally a while ago. They're fine. They're just waiting for us. Also, you can thank the Celebi for leaving the berry. It was good that Lily didn't take my bag away."

Sapphire was relieved to hear that her pokemon were okay but her heart was still racing and her body felt heated up. She turned and looked at Ruby to find out what face he was making. As usual, he had that contented smile on his face whenever he hugged her. Once again, Ruby got the better of her. She still couldn't beat him at his own game.

"Let's head back already. I'm sure Dad is already worried about me." Sapphire said. Ruby couldn't argue with her point. He released her and the girl hurriedly got to her feet. When she glanced back at the crimson-eyed boy, he was having a hard time standing up.

He gave a muffled chuckle as he sat back down. "I guess my legs fell asleep when you sat on me for more than an hour or so."

Sapphire gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed Ruby, lifting him up on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ruby couldn't handle the embarrassing situation. He panicked. "Put me down!"

Sapphire glared at him and without batting an eye, pressed her lips against his. Ruby's face exploded in deep red and he completely froze. The girl shot a satisfied grin at him. "Now be a good _boyfriend_ and shut up."

Ruby was completely overwhelmed. Not only did Sapphire initiate a kiss, she also called him boyfriend. He was dumbfounded and utterly speechless. The wild girl finally got him.

* * *

That afternoon after they returned home, Ruby and Sapphire explained to their parents about an extended camping trip. They left out the part about Sapphire becoming a Glaceon and all the other important seemingly life-threatening facts.

Sapphire was glad to be back in her won room. It had gotten dusty but that was the least of her concerns, seeing that there were piles of Prof. Birch's leftover research everywhere. The brunette flopped on her bed and soon dozed off.

She dreamt of Ruby and the Ninetails again but it was sort of different somehow. There was no fog, field or forest; just a vague image of the boy and the fox pokemon. Sapphire woke up. She hoped that dream was just an ordinary one.

Then she felt something small and furry scurrying around. The blue-eyed girl hurriedly turned on the lamp beside her bed and saw a small moving lump on her blanket.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9  
**

**I somehow lost my rhythm in writing this. I got really sketchy in figuring how they would confront the Ninetails. I didn't really elaborate stuff. I simplified as much as I can since I REALLY want to start "Return to you" soon.**

**I planned the cute scene with Ruby and Sapphire though. I didn't know what to do with the Ninetails but I wanted the RubyxSapphire scene. I hope you'll find it just as cute as I did. Hehehe...**

**The part of Ruby becoming a pokemon... It will either be the next chapter or be part of the skit.**

**One chapter left, plus I still need to write the last part of the skit. School got hectic. It was only this day that I got a breather.**

**Some parts seemed rush but I hope it's okay. Comment/Review if you have any further suggestions or clarifications**


	12. Typical Thursday

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Typical Thursday**

* * *

Sapphire stared at the mysterious thing that invaded her bed. With her heart beating loudly, she took a deep breath and pulled the covers away, revealing a small furry gray pokemon.

"Minccino!" chimed the fuzzy little creature as it smiled happily and wagged its fluffy tail.

Sapphire was stunned. She has never seen any pokemon in Hoenn that resembled it. It was sort of like a mouse with large eyes that appear to be red in color. The first thing that popped into her head when she saw the red shade was the dream about Ruby and the Ninetails. Was it possible?

"R-Ruby?"

"Mi?" The chinchilla pokemon tilted its head and looked at the girl with confusion. Then a pair of arms grabbed Sapphire's waist from behind.

*scream* *whack*

The unknown person immediately released her. Sapphire turned around and saw Ruby rubbing the sore spot on his head. The crimson-eyed boy grumbled. "I don't know what hurts more, my face or my ears."

"RUBY?! What are ya doing here?!" Sapphire was in complete shock. She shifted her attention to the pokemon she saw earlier. It was still there.

"Mincci!" The mouse-like pokemon waved at her before hopping down and scurrying to Ruby's side.

Grinning, the Hoenn boy chuckled as he lifted the pokemon up to his face. "Isn't Momo absolutely adorable?"

"….Huh?"

Ruby eagerly presented the cute furry pokemon. "This is Momo. She's a Minccino that Wally gave me."

"Minccino!"Momo squeaked.

Partly relieved, Sapphire stared intently at the chinchilla pokemon and then back at Ruby. "So ya didn't turn into a pokemon?"

Both Momo and Ruby tilted their head in confusion. The boy placed the chinchilla pokemon on the floor and spoke up. "You thought Momo was me? …The red eyes must have set you off since Minccino are born with brown eyes. Momo here is a unique case. But nevertheless…Momo's a GIRL!"

"How was I supposed ta know?! And what are ya doing in my room?!" That was when Sapphire noticed Ruby's outfit. Usually he wears a red and black color scheme but this time it was blue and black. "What's with the new clothes?"

"I see you finally noticed." Ruby said with a smug grin. "When you became a Glaceon, you spoiled my winter planned outfit for you, so I thought of surprising you with this. You have matching red clothes to go with mine but I didn't have any blue themed ones to go with yours. So I made one."

Sapphire appreciated the thought but it was too early for anything related to fashion, a subject that provided little interest for her . And judging by the sky outside her window, it was hours away till the sun would rise. "Uh-huh …Now explain why yer in my room?"

Ruby was disappointed with the plain reaction. He shrugged it off and smiled. "I have another surprise." He gestured to Momo and the chinchilla pokemon scurried up the boy's leg and then to his arm and lastly to his hand that was extended towards the brown-haired girl. Striking a cute pose with a wink, the Minccinoheld out her paw.

Ruby strut a similar pose. "Here you go!"

"…eh?"

Seeing yet another plain reaction, the duo's happy aura gloomed. The crimson-eyed trainer scratched his head with his free arm as the little chinchilla did the same. Ruby looked around at the messy room and thought of an idea. He shot a suggestive look at Momo. "Why don't let's first show her what you can do."

Momo raised a thumb up at Ruby before jumping down from his hand with a double somersault. Sapphire pondered what they were up to. The boy nudged her and said, "Just watch."

Without delay, Momo began cleaning up the room with speedy enthusiasm. Her fluffy tail acted as a mini broom and swept the dust off the piles of books and papers as well as the furniture and floors. After making the bed and compiling the Prof. Birch's research material, Momo dashed back to the Hoenn pair with a proud grin on her face. "Minccino!"

"So what do you think?" Ruby shot out as he stood proudly beside the chinchilla pokemon. "When Wally first met Momo, he immediately thought of me. I guess my first impression really had an impact on him." The red-eyed boy recalled the fond memories of the first encounter with Wally. It was during the time the green-haired lad caught his first pokemon. Ruby had lent his Ralts, Ruru to him with the words _"Don't dirty her…"_

"Basically, Momo's a mini-clean freak like ya?" Sapphire concluded with a hint of sarcasm.

Ruby and Momo pouted. "Well this mini-clean freak you speak of is yours now." The boy said bluntly, seeing that his hints and gestures didn't seem to reach her.

"Huh? But I thought Wally gave her to you?"

"I already told him about giving her to you. Besides, I can clean up after myself, unlike you." Ruby replied which made the blue-eyed teen irritated but his next words made her feel better. "Plus, if Momo really does resemble my personality, the more reason she should stay with you… That way you'll have a little reminder of me wherever you'd go."

Ruby blushed slightly at last few lines while Sapphire became completely red. The girl turned her attention to the Minccino who was still kinda upset. She crouched down and patted its head. "Sorry about what I said. It's really nice ta meet ya, Momo."

Sulking with arms crossed, Momo glanced at her new trainer. The girl was smiling happily at her that the Minccino couldn't stay angry. Her frown curved into a wide grin and she pounced excitedly in Sapphire's arms.

Ruby was glad that at least one surprise worked. Now that it was over, Ruby stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, I guess it's time to go back to sleep."

Sapphire stood up with Momo in her arms. She watched with expectation for the boy to exit through the door or even through the window but instead, he flopped on the girl's bed without hesitation and positioned himself to sleep.

Dumbstruck, Sapphire rushed to her bedside and shouted at him. "Hey! What do ya think yer doing!?"

"Sleeping. Why?" Ruby replied plainly as he closed his eyes.

"This is my bed!" Sapphire protested angrily.

"What's wrong? We slept together a few days ago."

Sapphire remembered the nights she slept beside Ruby as a Glaceon. As well as all the embarrassing things she and he did like the bath at the day care. Blood rushed to her face. "T-That doesn't count! And ya were the one that made me sleep there in the first place!"

"Oh? Is that right?" Ruby sat up and grinned slyly. He gestured Momo to come over. The red-eyed Minccino nodded playfully and squirmed out of Sapphire's arms.

The girl watched in wonder as the gray chinchilla bounded to the far side of the bed. She didn't understand what the boy's purpose was. "Just what are ya—"

Without a second later, Ruby pulled Sapphire towards him and the two clumsily flopped on the bed. The grumbling brunette sat up and glared at the crimson-eyed coordinator. "What was that for?!"

Ruby returned to his previous position but with his arm extended to the side. "Just till morning. I won't do anything. I promise."

"What do ya mean by that?"

The boy didn't reply. He just looked at her softly and smiled. "It's only a few hours. Why? You don't like me sleeping beside you?"

"It's not that." Sapphire answered with a pinkish hue forming across her face.

"Then, there's no problem."

Sapphire gave in. No matter what else she could say, it seemed that Ruby was not going to let it go. She laid down next to him with the boy's arm as a pillow. Their faces were close; perhaps, a little too close in Sapphire's opinion. Ruby closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her head. Then his other arm held her back gently. They felt each other's soft and warm breaths that soon lulled them to sleep.

* * *

The saffron sun rose to the sky. The Tailows chirped and signaled that morning came. Sapphire, being the early bird that she was, woke up first, only to find herself face to face with Ruby. He was twice was near as he was before she fell asleep. His lips were a mere inch from her own and his arm that she laid on prior was now holding her in an embrace along with his other arm.

Sapphire carefully tried to break free as to not disturb Ruby but the more she struggled, the more the sleeping boy stirred and pulled her closer. It was useless but at least she had a good view of Ruby's slumbering face. She slumped back down the pillow to watch him sleep. But then the distance between their faces grew even shorter. His lips were about a hair strand away.

Sapphire moved a bit to widen the distance but that was a mistake. Ruby stirred again and this time their lips really touched. The brown-haired girl's heart skipped. In that moment, her mind was telling her to pull away but she didn't. She did the exact opposite. With eyes closed, she softly returned the kiss, only to feel it deepening. It was then that Sapphire knew Ruby was awake.

The boy took a small peek before he moved his hand to the girl's face. He tenderly caressed her pink colored cheek and soon his fingers trailed behind her neck, sending a tingling sensation that traveled from the nape then down to her spine. Their lips parted and they opened their eyes.

Ruby smiled. "Good morning."

A moment later, a couple of large gray ears popped from behind Sapphire's head. The boy just stared. It reminded him of when Sapphire was a Glaceon. It was too cute. Sapphire didn't know why Ruby was staring so intently at her. "What?"

"Nothing." A slight redness grew across his face. "You look so cute right now that I want to kiss you again." He said bluntly.

Sapphire gave a sheepish grin with fangs. "…idiot."

* * *

After a short stretch, they got out of bed. Momo scurried to Sapphire and climb up on her shoulder. Then the Hoenn duo went downstairs, hoping that Prof Birch was still asleep or at the lab. But the scene they encountered was even worse than they imagined.

_Both_ their parents were sitting in the living room, enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Caroline was stood up and smiled at them. "Good morning, you two. How was the sleepover? Nothing happened?"

Ruby shook his head with a serious look. "We didn't do anything."

Sapphire still didn't get what they were implying. She came over to her father and greeted him before asking what they meant in a whisper. The Hoenn researcher chuckled and patted his daughter's head. "We will talk about that tonight, okay?"

Norman stayed out of the subject. His wife and his friend were more than enough for the Hoenn teens to handle so he just continued to drink his coffee without saying a word. They had breakfast at the Birch's house for a change. The awkward discussion continued but Ruby and Sapphire only pretended to listen and either nodded or shook their heads in reply.

* * *

Afterwards, the Hoenn duo went over to Ruby's house because Caroline said that a small package just got delivered this morning. The crimson-eyed boy had an excited smile on his face when he heard it had arrived.

At Ruby's house, the two teens sat down and opened the box. Sapphire's mouth gaped at the pile of pictures of her as a Glaceon. Some of it was taken when she was sleeping. There were also ones where she wore the girly bows and ribbons that Ruby gave her. How he got it without her noticing was a real mystery.

"I had them developed yesterday. This is definitely going in my special portfolio." Ruby took out the photographs one by one and awed at it.

Once again, photos have made her life more embarrassing. Sapphire grumbled but then her eye caught a picture that Ruby seemed to have ignored. She picked it up and looked at the image. It was a photograph with her as a Glaceon and beside her was Leon.

Ruby saw what she was staring at. His face darkened at the sight and he quickly snatched the photo away from her.

"Hey what gives?! I was still lookin' at that!" Sapphire tried to get it back but Ruby tore it in half and completely shredded the one with the Leafeon. Then he just turned away from the girl and continued scanning the rest of the pictures as if nothing happened.

"Why did ya do that?!" Sapphire scolded and jerked him towards her. Ruby tried to avert his face. He didn't want the girl to know what he was feeling but Sapphire caught a glimpse of his expression. She knew all too well what it meant because she too was familiar it. Her fanged grin curved slyly. "Ya feeling' jealous?"

Ruby flinched and a red hue exploded on his face. He turned towards her. "I-I'm not jealous!"

Sapphire's grin widened. "Oh really? Maybe I should pay a visit ta Wally. I still need ta thank him for givin' Momo. And maybe while I'm there, I'll play with Leon… Ya know, he was really _sweet_ when we hung out together."

Ruby growled under his breath and grabbed Sapphire's waist. The girl struggled but the boy wrapped his arms around her and muttered. "I'm not handing you over to anyone, even if it is a pokemon."

Ruby was sounding like a spoiled and selfish little child. Sapphire thought it was cute though. Now she knew how it felt to tease the person she loved. It was fun in a sadistic way. She leaned down and took off his hat. Her hand stroked the twin scars on the left side of his head and she brushed away the tuff of hair on his forehead before kissing it. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ruby lifted his head to look at her. His hand released her and gently cupped her cheek. "That's good. But it seems I need one more kiss to make up for your absence these past few days."

"…Idiot." Sapphire happily obliged but before their lips could touch-

*flash*

Sapphire immediately shifted her attention to the origin of the light.

"Mincci!" Momo held out a thumbs up as she stood behind a camera.

"Nice one, Momo!" Ruby cheered.

Sapphire frowned and turned to Ruby with a dark face. A sudden chill ran down the boy's spine. The brunette's eyes flared. "Ruby, ya Idiot!"

* * *

**END OF FRANTIC WEEK  
**

***phew* Now all that's left is the skit...**

**When I said I rushed chapter 9, I thought people would say that it was. It really surprised me when someone said it was lovely and fantastic.**

**I was like, "What?"**

**Hahaha... Thanks for the review.**

**Well, I finally got Momo in the fanfic. Now I can post Return to you chapter 1. **

**Thanks for all the readers and reviewers who took the time to read my fanfic. Thanks so much! =D**


	13. SPECIAL Chapter 3

**Frantic Week**

* * *

**SPECIAL EDITION: What Pokémon are you?**

* * *

**Part 3 at last!**

* * *

**Pearl:**Welcome back to the finale our skit!

**Diamond: **Today we'll continue from where we left off last time.

**Black: **That's right! It's battling time! *runs around excitedly*

**Pearl: **But before that, we still have to introduce our last guests.

**Blue:**Hmm…That reminds me. Ruby and Sapphire aren't here.

**Gold:** So Prissy boy and Wild gal are finally gonna appear in this skit. Took them long enough.

**Blue:**Well, they are the main casts of the fanfic.

**Gold:** That's not fair. They get two stories and we get a skit?

**Pearl: **Hey that's enough breaking the fourth wall!

**Diamond:** All right. Please welcome the three trainers from the Hoenn region.

**Pearl &Dia: **Sapphire, Ruby and Wally.

*Three pokemon enter; A Glaceon, a Growlithe and a Leafeon*

*Followed by a pale girl in a white yukata*

**Sapphire:** Why did I turn back into a Glaceon?

**Lily:**It's the final performance. Just bear with it.

**Ruby:**Lily's right. Besides, I really find your Glaceon form cute. *wags tail*

**Wally:** Is it alright for me to be here? I'm not a real dexholder.

**Ruby:**Yeah, it's okay… *Stares at Wally and then moves away grumbling.*

**Wally: **Is something wrong, Ruby?

**Sapphire:***grins* Don't mind him. He just has a sudden dislike for Leafeons.

*Blue comes over*

**Blue: **Aww… aren't these two eeveelutions just so sweet? *glances at Ruby*

*Ruby flinches and sticks close to Sapphire*

**Gold: **Hehehe… Someone's jealous…

**Yellow:** C'mon you guys, stop picking on Ruby.

**Red:** *flies over* Yellow's right. Let's just get on with the battle so we can get back to normal.

**Lily:** But wait. Shouldn't the rest turn into pokemon as well? *glances at the trio from Sinnoh*

**Gold:**That's right! This all started because of Pearl and Diamond. So it's only fair that they become pokemon too.

**Emerald: **I agree.

*Pearl and Dia backs away as the band of pokemon surround them*

**Pearl:***Turns to Platina* Missy, say something.

*Sees Platina who is now a Pink Lopunny and Lily walking towards them*

**Diamond:***comes closer to his partner* What do we do?

**Gold:**There's no use running away. *closes in and grabs Pearl's shoulders*

**Lily:** *smiles* This won't hurt a bit… *eyes shine red*

*Poof*

*Dia is now a Munchlax and Pearl is a Chimchar*

*Both stare at each other*

**Pearl:**Well at least I was right about you being a Munchlax.

*Dia gets some idea and searches his thick fur*

**Diamond: **Hey Pearl, maybe I also have berries hidden berries in me like Lax.

**Pearl: **That's impossible…

*Dia pulls out a donut and presents it to his partner*

**Diamond:**Look Pearl! I found one! *munch*

**Pearl: **Dia, it makes me wonder what other food you had hidden and forgotten in your human form.

**Green**: Well? Are we having a battle or not?

**Black: **Yeah! Let's get it over with!

*Red and Green pair up*

**Black: **Then who am I up against? *stares at Ruby*

**Ruby: **No way! I'm not getting into some battle. I'll get filthy!

**Gold: **C'mon Prissy Pup! Let's see you two dogs battle it out.

**Ruby:**Why don't you go lay an egg, you weird looking Farfetch'd!

**Gold:** *dark smile* I had enough of you people calling me a weird.

**Black: **Well? Are we fighting or not?

**Gold:**Alright you dogs. I'll take on both of you at the same time!

**Ruby:** I said leave me out of this!

**Gold:**You scared that I'll beat you guys in one move?

**Ruby: **Bring it then!

**Blue:** Alright let the battle begin!

**Yellow: ***Looks at Red* B-be careful…

*Red and Green square off in a serious battle*

**Crystal: **Gold, you sure you can handle two at once?

**Gold: **Heh. You underestimate me… *eyes glint* Here's my ULTIMATE move!

*Throws billiard stick*

**Gold:**FETCH!

*Involuntarily both Ruby and Black chase after the stick with their tails wagging*

**Gold: **Hey, it worked!

*Both Ruby and Black bite on each end of the stick and started tugging on it*

**Black:***muffled* The hell?! I can't control my body!

**Ruby**: *muffled* That Gold! I'll get him for this!

**Black:** *muffled* Let go! *Uses Intimidate ability*

**Ruby: ***muffled* You let go! *Uses Intimidate ability as well*

**Sapphire: **Ruby, what are ya doing!?

**Blue: **Sapphire, why don't you fire him up a little?

**Sapphire: **How do I do that?

*Blue pushes Wally close to Sapphire*

**Sapphire:**What was that for?!

*Ruby hears the commotion and glances at Sapphire, only to see her stand side by side with Wally*

*snap*

**Black:***stops* *slightly muffled* Hey did you hear something? Something just snapped.

*Billiard cue goes up and flames, making Black let go.*

**Gold: **Hey! That's my lucky Billiard cue!

**Ruby: ***Turns to Gold and growls with eyes in a death glare* It's payback time.

*Ruby chases Gold and Black chases both*

**Blue:**See, I knew it would work.

**Wally: **Ruby looks really pissed.

**Emerald:** Just be thankful that you're Ruby's friend. If Gold was the Leafeon, he'd be toast.

**Crystal: **Serves him right.

*Silver nods*

**White: **So what about us? How do we turn back to normal?

*Wally turns to Lily*

**Wally**: Lily, when do we turn back?

**Lily:** According to the script, to return to normal, one must kiss another person who also got turned into a pokemon.

*Everyone stops and stares at Lily*

(…..)

**All:**WHAT?!

**Lily:**That's what it says…

**Gold: **That's all fine for prissy pup and his girlfriend but what about us?!

**Lily:**Well, I have four Lum berries for emergency. *Presents a small white poach*

**Gold:**Hand it over then! *tries to snatch the bag of berries*

**Lily:***Grabs the Farfetch'd and glares with a dark smile* Don't make me curse you into a pokemon forever .Four berries aren't enough. Looks like some of you guys are have no choice but to smooch.

*everyone stares at each other and wonders who is going to kiss who*

**Emerald:**Ugh. Leave me out of all that mushy stuff.

**Platina: **We need to find out who will kiss who and who gets to eat the berries.

**Blue: **Like Gold said, it's safe to say that Ruby and Sapphire won't be needing the berries.

**Pearl: **But does that kiss thing really work?

*Everyone stares at the Growlithe and Glaceon*

**Sapphire:***blushing* What do ya guys want? Are ya sayin' that we should kiss…Now?

**Green: **It's best to test the theory before deciding who gets the berries.

**Blue:**C'mon you two. Smooch already! Or do you want someone else to kiss you?

*Ruby and Sapphire stare at each other*

**Ruby:**Well? I have no complaints. *tail wags*

**Sapphire: ***Flusters* N-no complaints about doin' it in front of everyone?!

**Ruby: ***serious* You want me to kiss someone else?

**Lily: **Maybe I could try? Perhaps a kiss from me would work as well.

**Sapphire: **Ya stay away from Ruby!

**Blue: **Calm down Sapphire, everyone here knows that there's no other person well-suited for each of you than each other.

**Gold:** You mean like Cat and Dog?

**Pearl**: Fire and Ice...

**Diamond: **Butter and Toast.

*Pearl whacks Dia with a fan*

**Pearl: **That's enough talk of food!

**Silver:** Let's just get this over with so we can see who gets the berries.

**Lily**: Just so everyone knows, one berry is for Wally. ...No objections, right? *dark smile*

*everyone shook their head*

**Green:** So three berries left...

**Gold: ** It's because Wally is Lily's trainer.

**Blue:** That's enough dallying. Kissing time you two * looks at Ruby and Sapphire*

**Ruby:** *grins happily* You heard them.

**Sapphire:** *Blushes and grumbles* FINE!

*Kiss*

*Poof*

*Ruby and Sapphire return to normal*

**Ruby: ***whispers* I expect we'll continue this back home. *grin*

**Sapphire: ***mutters* kissing freak...

**Green:** Well, it seems that it does work.

**Emerald:** *Barfing sounds* Give me the berry! There's no way I'm kissing any of you!

*starts crying*

**Emerald: **Ahhh! Not again!

**Crystal:** Gold, do something!

**Gold: **What do you want me to do?!

*Blue grins slyly and quietly goes near Gold and Crystal*

**Blue: **Oooppss... *Bumps Gold, pushing him towards Crystal*

*Kiss*

*Poof*

*Crystal and Gold return to normal but their lips still touching*

**Blue:** Four down... *giggle*

*Gold and Crystal break off, blushing and utterly speechless*

**Yellow: **Blue, that was mean...

**Blue: **How about you, Yellow? How are you going to turn back to normal?

**Yellow:** Ah. I-I...

**Blue:** *turns to Red and smiles* What do you think we should do, Red? We can't leave poor Yellow as an Audino.

**Red:** *scratches head to think* You got a point. But what should we do?

**Blue:** Why don't you give her a kiss? It's for the good of turning back to normal right?

**Red: **If you put it that way...

**Yellow:** *Flushes completely* Ah! I-I couldn't possibly... There's no way...

**Red:** Then what about the berries?

*Turns around and sees Emerald and Wally already back to normal*

**Lily:** Two down... Two berries left.

**Pearl: **Two berries and ten dexholders (Sinnoh trio, Kanto trio, Silver and Yellow, Unova duo)

**Diamond**: *Turns to Platina* Why don't you take one Missy?

**Platina:** Then what about you two?

**Pearl: **Maybe Dia- I mean Diamond and I can do our skit as pokemon.

**Diamond: **But then no one can understand our pokemon chatter.

**Pearl**: You got a point...

**Black** *turns to White* You too, Prez. You need to get back to normal.

**White: **But... Then what's gonna happen to you?

**Black: ***wags* Don't mind me. I think it's rather cool to be a pokemon. Also, maybe you can cast me in one of your pokemon acts.

**White: ***smile* I think you're more helpful being my assistant. *blushes slightly*

**Blue:** *intervenes* Looks like our Unova duo could be a couple.

**Black:** Huh? You mean me and Prez?

*Black and White stare at each other and blush*

**Blue:** You two seem fit for each other like Ruby and Sapphire.

**Pearl: **Another Cat and Dog pair...

**White:** Who the heck wrote this script?!

**Black:** *serious* Prez, if it could help you return to normal, t-then I'll do it!

**White:** What?! *Flushes*

**Lily: **If it would help... *gestures above*

*Black curtain returns on stage *

**Gold: **Could you have done that earlier?!

**Blue: **Why? Who were you planning to kiss?

**Gold: **T-that's... *glances at Crystal and flushes*

**Blue: **Well, it's too late now. So let's just get on with the remaining people. Black and White, and then Red and Yellow.

**Yellow:** I didn't agree about kissing Red!

**Blue: **oh, come now, Yellow. Don't tell me you don't _want_ to kiss Red.

*Yellow becomes speechless*

**Green: **Then what about you, Silver, me and the other three?

**Blue: **Oh, yeah... *abruptly pulls Silver and kisses him on the lips*

*Poof*

*Blue and Silver turn back to normal*

**Blue: ***satisfied grin* Now there's no problem. *giggle*

*Silver backs away, blushing*

*Beeep*

**Pearl: **Uh-oh. We better hurry. Times running out...

**Lily**: This is the last skit. If you don't return to normal soon, you'd be stuck like this.

*remaining pokemon dexholders gasp*

**Black: **Prez! *runs to her and accidentally trips on top of her*

*kiss*

*poof*

*Black and White turn back to normal and freeze*

**Lily:** I guess the curtain wasn't needed after all. *black curtain leaves*

*Black and White scramble to their feet*

**Black: **S-sorry about that, Prez.

**White:** *still blushing*I-it was an accident. There's no need to apologize. J-just be early tomorrow. BW Agency has a job waiting.

**Black**: *hides his smiling and blushing face* Yeah...

**Blue:** Alright, Red, Yellow. It's your turn.

**Yellow: **B-but the curtain's gone...

*Red flies over and drapes his large wing around her*

**Red: **This is almost similar, right?

**Yellow:** ..I-I.. g-guess...

**Red:** We don't have much time...

*Yellow nods and closes her eyes*

*kiss*

*poof*

*Yellow and Red turn back to normal but were still kissing. Red's hand (wing before) held the back of Yellow's head.

**Green:** Just how long do you both plan to stay like that?

*Red and Yellow open their eyes and parted.*

**Red: ***scratching his head* Sorry, I sort of got carried away for some reason.

**Yellow: ***shakes head while blushing* I-It's okay... *small smile*

**Pearl: **Okay now all that's left is us three and senior Green.

*turns around and sees Platina and Green back to normal*

**Lily:** I gave them the berries since we're running out of time.

**Gold: **No berries left and all that remains is the comedic duo that _started_ it all.

*Beeep!*

**Crystal:** Looks like we're about to end...

**Emerald:** Kiss or be cursed...

*Diamond and Pearl stare at each other*

**Lily**: 10!

**Pearl: **WAIT! Can't we talk about this?!

**Green:** 9...

**Pearl: **I guess this is what they call Karma...

**Wally and Emerald:** 8!

**Pearl: **Dia! Help me think!

**Diamond: **7...

**Pearl: **Don't count down too!

**Ruby & Sapphire:** 6!

**Pearl: **You guys can't be serious!

**Red and Yellow:** 5!

**Pearl: **Can't we extend to skit no. 4?

**Platina:** 4! *unison with Pearl*

**Diamond: **We have no choice, Pearl.

**Pearl: **What in Arceus name are you saying Dia!?

**Silver & Blue:** 3!

*****grabs Pearl's arm and stares at him seriously*

**Pearl: **D-Dia?

**Gold and Crystal:** 2!

**Pearl: **What is wrong with everyone?!

**All:** 1!

**Pearl:** Ahh! Screw this!

(...)

*Beeep*

* * *

**END  
**

**FINALE indeed! Hahahah...**

**I'm so Evil.  
**

**Ruby's a Growlithe. Two people suggested it. I think it's good...  
**

**How it ended? Well... Let's leave it to everyone's imagination.  
**

**Just so you know... The 3rd story is now on-going.**

**The Poll result is Silver=3 and Green=1 (Choosenshipping is the winner!)**

**Thanks for reading my 2nd Fanfic!**

**Review! ^_^**


End file.
